Bullet Club Queen
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: Ashley Kay is living her childhood dream of being in WWE and wrestling all over the world, although she did miss her Indie friends, Young Bucks and even her ex boyfriend, Adam Cole. She also missed the way she used to be booked in the Indies, not water down or the weird angles WWE always put her in. One call from the Young Bucks, inviting her to come out to Japan to hang out while
1. The Unexpected Call

"You're so going down, Woods," I chuckled as I focused on the television screen. "Whatever, Ash. You will lose," my best friend in the entire world, Xavier Woods scoffed as we sat in front of a television playing my favorite game, Mortal Kombat. I smirked and let him get a few extra hits off, letting him think that he's about to win. "Uh oh. Looks like he got you, Ash," my other friend, Big E teased. "Yeah, this is over," our friend, Kofi Kingston, said, laughing. I remained quiet, letting Xavier gain the upper hand. Both of our health bars were very low and one move would be the end. Xavier went for his fatality and that was when I struck. After a few pushed buttons, I hit my Fatality and smiled as Xavier screamed in defeat and Big E and Kofi laughed. "Told you to never underestimate me," I sighed as I pushed back my long black and red hair back over my shoulders, "and you owe me lunch." Big E raised my hand as I set the controller down. "That was so not fair," Xavier said, trying not to smile. "I just played like I always do. I told you over and over again, Mortal Kombat is my game. No one comes close to being on my level," I giggled. "Yeah. Well, I want a rematch. Not today, but one day," Xavier said as I hugged him. "I look forward to beating you again," I said innocently as he playfully pushed me away as I laughed as we goofed around. I enjoyed days like these before shows where I could just hang out backstage and play videogames, making random bets. This is the life that I've always wanted and I'm grateful for every day.

I'm Ashley Kay and I am currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment, one company that I've always wanted to be at and I've been wrestling here for almost eight years. I used to work the Indies and Ring of Honor where I used to team with my best friends, Matt and Nick Jackson, also known as the Young Bucks and became friends with AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson. They were the first friends I made when I went to Ring of Honor and we traveled the world together. That was also the time that I started dating former ROH champion, Adam Cole, and I thought it was true love. Over time, however, the relationship strained and we went from lovers to strangers and we decided to end the relationship, but we remained good friends. A month later, I got the call that I've always wanted and was offered a WWE contact. My heart said yes, but my mind wasn't sure. I did want to live my dream of being in WWE, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave my best friends. "Go for it. This is your dream. Just because you will be there, doesn't mean that we won't be friends anymore" I remember Matt telling me the night we were all hanging out and I told them about the call. After that, I accepted the offer and I was soon off to the performance center for training and next thing I know, I was put on the main roster and that was where my career and childhood dream took off. I managed to capture the WWE Divas Championship and became the longest reigning Divas champion, until I got injured and had to drop the title. Despite an injury, I did not let it hold me back and trained for my return and made an impact when I did return and everything was going great once I returned to that ring to entertain the masses. I was still able to hang out with the Young Bucks, but Adam and I no longer talked. After being in WWE, I quickly became friends with Xavier and we bonded over our love of videogames. During my days off, I usually spent it hanging out with some of my friend from the Indies, but mostly hung out with the Bucks since we all live in California. Even though we traveled different paths, things between us remained the same and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Either way, lunch on you," I said, sticking my tongue out as Xavier turned off the game. "I know. Oh right. Before I forget. We're still doing that video this weekend while we're off, right? Five Nights At Freddie's?" I nodded as my phone began ringing. "Of course. I've been dying to play that. I bought a new camera and new mics so this will be fun." I pulled out my phone and looked at it. I couldn't help the little squeak that came out when I saw the screen. "Ow, my ears," Kofi said. "Bye," I giggled and hurried out of the room before answering the Facetime call from my friend, Matt, plugging in my headphones.

"Hey, Matt," I said as I walked down the hall. "Hey, Ash. Busy," he smiled at me. "No. Just got done beating Xavier at Mortal Kombat," I giggled. "Of course. Listen, you're getting ready to have a vacation starting today, right?" "Geez. Stalker much," I teased as I walked outside. "Anyways," he said, rolling his eyes, "Nick and I are heading to Japan for work and thought that since you really love Japan that you might want to tag along with us. It will be fun to get back together again. It's been a while since we got together. " I smiled as I walked to my red convertible and sat on the hood of it. "Like I'm really going to say no to that," I giggled, "hmm I just need to reschedule one thing, but Xavier won't mind much. We can do the video for YouTube another time." Matt nodded and fell silent, which meant that there was more on his mind. "What are you not telling me? I can tell when you have more to say so spill." He sighed as he stared at me. "Adam will be there too. He has some stuff to do so he's riding with us. He's at Nick's right now. It won't bother you, with him being there I mean?" I sighed and shook my head. "It's fine. We're adults. I actually haven't talked to him in a long time. He's probably forgotten about everything that happened," I said, flashing a small smile. "He hasn't. He's always asking about you, but when I tell him to just call you, he always refuse. He thinks that you hate him or something. I don't know. Maybe you two can clear the air. Oh and we're also filming for Being the Elite and I'm sure that you don't mind being in the video," he smirked. "Shut up. I love your videos. I've watched all of them." "Good because our good friend, Kenny Omega, will be there too. I think you two will be good friends since you're both big gamers and all." I remembered seeing him in some of the videos and could tell that he was a pretty cool person. Xavier talked about him a lot and I did want to meet him. "Yeah. Xavier told me a lot about him and I've watched a lot of his matches. He's amazing. I look forward to meeting him. Maybe we can play a game together," I giggled. "I'll make sure it's not Mortal Kombat." "Way to ruin the fun, Matt." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "So is it a deal? You're coming with us?" "Um yeah I'm going. This is so exciting," I squealed. "I'll pick you up later. We're catching a late night flight. And calm down with the squealing, " he teased. "Want me to speak in Russian then?" "No. Save that for later. Maybe try to learn Japanese phrases in the meantime, although I'm sure Kenny will be happy to help you. That will entertain me, hearing Japanese in a Russian accent." "Enough with the teasing. I'll talk to you later." He waved at me before we ended the call." I'm going to Japan," I whispered to myself as a smile came to my face, "I'm going to Japan!" I hopped off my car and ran back inside, searching for Xavier.

"Xavier!" I ran back in the room where I was to see Big E and Kofi playing Madden, Xavier watching intently." What's up, Ash? What's with the smile? Finally got asked out," he teased." Fuck you," I scoffed, rolling my silver colored eyes, "anyways, can we postpone the video? Well, we have to postpone it." He raised an eyebrow as I smiled at him. "Okay... Why?" i grabbed his shoulders, unable to contain my joy. "I'm going to Japan! Matt called and asked if I wanted to go and you know how much I love Japan," I said as he watched me bounce. "Wow. You're going to Japan to hang out with the Bucks and watch a show? Lucky," he said. "Yeah. My ex, Adam Cole, will also be there too," I said, letting go of his shoulders. "How do you feel about that? I mean I know that you two ended on good terms, but didn't you two stop talking once you came here?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah. It will be the first time in a few years since we've seen each other or even talk. I'm kind of nervous, but like I told Matt, we're both adults. We can handle this. Although, Matt did tell me that Adam still ask about me, but doesn't call because he thinks I hate him so I do want to clear that up and hopefully we can be friends again. Speaking of which, I'm also going to get the chance to meet your friend." He gave me a confused look and he thought for a moment before his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Kenny will be there? Oh you're so lucky," he said when I nodded. "Yep. Be jealous," I giggled, "but of course, I'll bring back souvenirs for you." He pulled me into a tight hug. "You're awesome, but tell Kenny that I said hey for me, please?" I nodded as he set me down, "Vlog everything. I want to see the awesome places that you go." "Will do. I can't wait to shop! This is going to be fun!" He chuckled at my excitement. "Well, have fun and if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me, okay? In fact, the moment you arrive, text me so I know that you're okay." "Fine, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes. "Hey, I'm serious. I just want to make sure that my friend is safe. You have to come back to me so I can have my rematch. Oh and fun fact for you, Kenny loves to sing and dance so that's another thing that you two have in common." I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "Why does it sound like you're trying to hook me up with your friend? I told you that I'm never dating again." The smile on his face faded as he pulled me out into the hall. "I'm not telling you how to live your life, but I don't think that you should give up dating over one bad experience," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "as your best friend, I just want to see you happy. Oh and no, I'm not trying to hook you up with Kenny. He doesn't need any help. Besides, if I was trying to hook you up, I wouldn't even talk to you. I'd talk to Ken." "Mhm," I said slowly as he chuckled. "But seriously, have fun for the both of us. If you find any good games or anime stuff, please send them my way." "Only the best for my best bud," I said as we fist bumped and returned to the locker room to watch Kofi and Big E.

Later that evening after tapings and signings were over, luckily for me, it was in my hometown so I returned home and started packing up my things for my trip. "This is so exciting," I squealed as I folded my clothes and put them in my bags. I looked around the room, checking around as I grabbed item after item and packed it away. I tend to over pack my bags, just in case I needed a spare outfit. My phone chimed on my bed and I walked over to it, opening up the text that I received from Matt. "Bring workout and ring gear. Be there soon" was all it said and I typed out a quick reply before tossing my phone back on the bed and walked into my closet and looked around." Hmm, " I said, looking at my gear and shrugged as I grabbed some black leather and mesh tights and sports bra that I usually wrestle in and grabbed some work out clothes, shoving them in my gym bag and tossed it on the bed. I went through my mental list in my head, crossing off the things that I needed as I grabbed my bags and rolled them downstairs and to the front door. I returned to my room and grabbed my purse and cellphone, returning to the living room when the doorbell rung. I sat my purse down and went to the door, checking the peephole before unlocking and opening the door. "Hey, Matt, Nick" I greeted my friends and gave them a hug. "Hey, Ash. All set," Matt asked, looking down at the bags next to the door, "nevermind. I see that you're ready." He grabbed my bags and carried them out to his car. "I'm so glad that you're coming with us. I need my partner in crime," Nick chuckled. "Well, someone does have to help you cause trouble and I'm your girl," I giggled. "Exactly. Adam and Kenny can't cause as much trouble with me like you can." "Speaking of which, where is Adam?" Nick pointed outside. "He's in the car. He didn't want to come out. Guess he's not ready to face you yet." I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Hey," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "he'll come around. He has too. You're going to be around so he will have to talk to you sooner or later. Plus you're riding in the back with him." I looked up at him. "Seriously? You can't force him to talk to me." Nick smirked and shrugged. "We can try. He always ask about you so he now has the chance to ask you anything he wants. Just please go back to talking to each other." "I'll try," I said as Matt returned. "Ready?" I nodded and turned off the lights before setting the alarm and stepping outside, shutting and locking the door. "Let's go," I said to them as we walked down my driveway and to the car.

Matt got into the driver seat, Nick got into the passenger seat and I slid into the back seat next to Adam. I looked over at him and smiled. "Hey." He turned his head and flashed me a smile, the same smile that he used to have years ago. He grabbed my hand and caressed my knuckles with his thumb before kissing it. "How have you been," he asked as Matt started driving. "I've been okay. You?" "I've been getting by. Just enjoying all of the shows and arenas I get to perform at. I've seen that you've made quite a name for yourself, Miss Longest Reigning Divas Champion," he smirked. It doesn't even feel like we have missed one moment together, as if we've been talking on a daily basis. "Shut up," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "I'm proud of that. Kind of. Maybe." He gave my hand a squeeze. "Always be proud of every title you win. Not too many women will make it as far as you did. Remember that." I nodded as he released my hand and smiled at me as we rode to the airport, chatting just like the old days.

We arrived at the airport and began unpacking our things out of the car. I reached for one of my bags, but Adam quickly grabbed it and pulled it out for me. "I got it," he smiled. "Thanks." I grabbed my purse as Adam grabbed our bags. Nick walked over to me, camera in hand as he put an arm over my shoulder. "We're headed to Japan and managed to bring the other member of the Young Bucks, Ashley, or as she's known in WWE as Allison. We kidnapped her for awhile," he chuckled as he filmed us. I waved to the camera, smiling. "Okay, my fans wouldn't appreciate you taking me away from them, if this was a real kidnapping. No way was I going to let them go to my favorite place without me," I giggled as he pointed the camera to Adam. "We also got Adam with us, who's actually being a gentleman for once. Let me just get that on record because this never happens." Adam laughed as he held our bags. "I'm always a gentleman. I help out all of the time," he said, smiling at me. "You can flirt later. Time to get on this plane and enjoy this very long flight," Matt said as we walked inside. "I'm not flirting," Adam mumbled under his breath. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Xavier to let him know that I was getting ready to board as we went through the line, got checked, received our tickets and walked to the plane.

Adam and I were sitting together with Nick and Matt sitting behind us. I switched my phone to the camera and snapped a picture of all four of us, posting it online before the plane took off. I yawned and put in my earbuds as I got comfortable in my seat. I felt something tap my leg and looked over at Adam, who was staring at me. I removed an earbud so I could hear him. "If you want, just like old times, you can rest your head against me." "Such a gentleman," I teased and readjusted myself and rest my head against his shoulder. "Just want to make sure you're comfortable. That's all," he whispered, rubbing his cheek on top of my head. After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke. "I don't hate you," I whispered, looking up at him. He gave a sigh and I felt him relax. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you. It's just... That break up, it was hard for me and I didn't handle it correctly. Just know that I haven't stopped thinking about you. I still care about you." "I know. Matt told me that you kept asking about me and that you thought I hated you, but I don't. Despite everything that had happened, I still care about you. Always have and always will," I smiled. "So can we go back to how things were? Friends, I mean." "I would really like that, Adam. I've missed talking and laughing with you. Let's consider this a fresh start to a new friendship." He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. "Get some sleep because when we land, you're in for a wild ride," he chuckled. I nodded and put my earbud back in before closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep, getting rested up for this new adventure that I was about to embark on.


	2. Meeting the Cleaner

I felt someone shaking me and I gave a sigh as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Adam. I removed my earbuds and sat up, stretching as I rubbed my eyes. "We made it. Your dream place," Adam teased as I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised that you remembered that," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair as everyone started to make their way off of end plane. "Oh please, give me some credit. We were dating for five years. I remember every little detail about you. Like the reason why you have a rose and skull sleeve tattoo on your right arm is because you love roses, specifically black roses, and skulls. You have wings tattooed on your shoulder blades because your mom wanted to name you Angel but your dad preferred Ashley. Your number one favorite animal is a tiger which is why you have a tiger claw marks on your thigh with a tiger in the marks." I smiled as we stood up and walked through the crowded aisle and exited the plane with the Bucks behind us. "Impressive. At least someone still knows me better than me," I giggled as we walked inside and waited for our luggage. "Hey! We've known you longer," Nick jumped in, putting his arm around my shoulders. "True, but you two barely remember stuff about me." "Um you're fifty percent Russian, fourty percent German, and ten percent sassy," Matt teased. "Wow. I'm not even going to argue with that because I am pretty sassy," I giggled as I grabbed my purse off of the belt. Adam grabbed our bags and set them next to us. "I think it should be ninety percent sassy, five percent Russian, and five percent German," Nick said and Adam nodded. "You guys suck," I sighed as they laughed. "You love us. Admit it," Matt said as we walked out of the terminal. "Fine. I love you guys, but you still suck," I said, sticking out my tongue. "Nice tongue ring. Can't believe you kept it," Nick said, shaking his head, "the bet was to keep it for a week, not the rest of your life." I giggled to myself, remembering a drunken night of truth or dare and they dared me to get a piercing. "I fell in love with it so I'm keeping it." I pulled out my phone an texted Xavier, letting him know that I safely made it. "Letting your dad know that you're in safe hands," Nick teased. "Shut up. Xavier is like a brother to me and just want to make sure that I'm okay." "You're with us. We will protect you," Matt said as he pulled out his phone to begin recording. "Yeah until we're drunk out of our minds and that's the end of that," I said, rolling my eyes as I pulled out my glasses from my purse and put them on. "Well, Kenny will be there to protect you then." "You can't just dump me on a complete stranger. He doesn't know me like that," I said as we walked. "Don't worry. We always talk about you to just about everyone so Kenny knows enough about you to get by. Now let's go drop off our stuff at the hotel and we will meet Kenny for breakfast. Ashley, prepare for some of the best food ever," Matt said, pointing his phone at me. "You had me at breakfast. Let's go."

We headed to a very beautiful hotel and checked in. Our rooms were all on the same floor so luckily, I won't get lost or separated from them. Adam followed me to my room as we walked down the hall. I unlocked the door and walked inside, my eyes widening at the beauty in front of me. "This is so amazing," I said as I walked towards the large windows that lead to the balcony. I took a few pictures and sent them to Xavier. Adam set my bags down on the bed and smiled. "You're finally here. Exciting, isn't it?" I turned around and nodded. "Yeah. I've always wanted to come here, but not by myself. I'm really glad that you, Nick and Matt are here too. I'm glad they invited me." Adam stepped forward and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Me too. It's really great to see you again, Ash." I smiled and nodded up at him. He slowly leaned down as if to kiss me, but I quickly stepped back. "Adam, don't. We should just stay friends," I said, turning around. "I'm sorry. Old habit," he chuckled nervously. "Well, don't try it again. We make better friends than... Well you know," I said as I grabbed a hat out of my bag as he nodded his head. I grabbed a small backpack and packed it with a change of clothes and makeup, as instructed as a knock came and I quickly walked past him and walked to the door, opening it. "Hey. Everyone set? Kenny is waiting for us outside," Matt said as Adam walked up behind me. "Yep. Let's go. I can't wait to get Kenny and Ash together," he teased. "Based on that statement, I feel like I'm in trouble," I giggled as we stepped out of my room. "I think he's talking about you two and your love for singing, dancing, and videogames," Nick stated. "Oh yeah. Xavier did say that we would bond over those." "Geez, how close are you and Xavier? He's all you ever talk about," Matt said as we rode the elevator down. "Well, I get along with the girls, but Xavier and I, along with Seth, bonded over videogames. We became best friends on the first day I got there and have been close every since," I explained. "Yeah. You and Kenny will get along perfectly," Adam said as we walked through the lobby and headed outside.

I hummed to myself and put on my hat backwards, taking multiple selfies and posting them online as I followed behind Nick and Matt, Adam walking beside me and making sure I don't walk into anyone. "There he is," Matt said, "hey, Kenny." He waved as sped walked as I recorded a Snap before looking up from my phone as Nick and Matt hugged a very muscular male with two toned, curly hair. Adam walked up to him and hugged him before stepping to the side. The man smiled at Adam before looking over at me, his blue eyes seemingly piercing through me and his gentle smile made me relax and less nervous than I was. "Kenny, this is our very good friend, Ashley Kay, or Ash or whatever you want to call her. She'll answer to anything," Matt introduced me. "Ah, you're a friend of Xavier. Nice to meet you. Xavier, Matt, and Nick have all told me so much about you," he said, extending a hand. "That's nice but they didn't tell you the most important thing," I said, looking at his hand before looking at him. "I don't understand." I sighed and stepped forward, stretching up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I prefer hugs over handshakes," I giggled as he returned my hug. "Noted," he laughed as we pulled apart, "that accent. Russian?" Before I could reply, Adam covered my mouth and answered for me. "Ninety percent sassy, five percent Russian, five percent German." Nick and Matt nodded in agreement as Kenny chuckled while I glared at Adam as he removed his hand from my mouth. "Well, either way, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kenny said. "Likewise. Although, once we get something to eat, you have to tell me what these idiots have been saying about me," I said as we started walking together. "It's all good, I promise," he chuckled, making me raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. I know them. They said something to embarrass me. Don't protect them." He laughed, shaking his head. "Relax, Ash. Everything we said was positive," Matt said.

I rolled my eyes, still not convinced as we walked into a café. We went to an empty booth and sat down with me sitting between Kenny and Adam. "Don't worry. We'll order for you," Matt said. "Thanks," I said as I pulled out my phone and started fiddling with Snapchat as Kenny and the others placed the orders. I leaned over to Adam and giggled as the dog filter popped up on his face. "What are you doing," he asked as I recorded us. "Being me, duh," I giggled as I saved the video and posted it on Instagram. He reached over and pinched my cheek. "Ow! Stop bullying me," I whined and moved away, rubbing my cheek. "You two are really close," Kenny said, looking at our interactions. "Yeah. We used to date," I said before reaching over and pinched Adam when he was looking at his phone. A waitress returned and passed out plates and cups. "Everything looks great," I said as I picked up my fork and dug it into my eggs. "We come here all of the time. Best place for breakfast. Later, we'll take you to our favorite restaurant," Nick said in between bites. "I have to say, I've been dying to meet you, Ashley," Kenny said, looking at me. "Really? Why? Wait, who said what so I know who to beat up." He chuckled as he slipped his coffee. "No. I've seen your matches in WWE. Looked you up and saw more matches and just thought that you were interesting." "Studying me," I giggled as I shoved scone pancakes in my mouth. "I guess you can say that, yeah. There's not too many women who would dare do half of the things that you do. That steel cage match against Awesome Kong was impressive. That table spot was perfect. I will admit that I've spent a few days watching your matches. Very entertaining," he said. "Okay, now you're just giving me too much praise now," I laughed, "I just like to push my body to the limit. Plus hanging out with these three and the Hardys doesn't help much." "Wait. What did I do," Adam asked. "I don't know. You're just here so I blame you too," I said, sticking my tongue out. He sighed and continued to eat. "What made you go to WWE, if you don't mind me asking," Kenny said as he say back. "Just living the dream basically. I wanted to wrestle in WWE since I was little and now I've done that, became longest reigning Divas champion. I feel like I've finally found happiness. Well at least I thought so," I sighed, looking down at my coffee. "What do you mean, Ash? Is something wrong," Matt asked. I tapped my cup, thinking about an answer. "Well, when I broke my arm and had to drop the title, I went home and just watched as time passed by and the new girls were taking over and when I returned, I was just old news at this point and was left to wrestling random women and that was it." I sighed, remembering the pain of being left behind and returned only to get put on the back burner. "So how are you feeling now about everything," Kenny asked. "Honestly? I feel like a nobody at this point. Like at this point, it doesn't matter what I do, I'm not Sasha Banks. I'm not Charlotte Flair. I'm not Becky Lynch. I'm just me and apparently that's not good enough." I downed the rest of my coffee and started fiddling with my phone. "Have you thought about just leaving then," Nick asked. "And go where, Nick? I've always wanted to be in WWE and I'm finally here. Plus AJ and the guys just got there so I'm going to get paired with Luke and Karl so I won't be completely stuck just working house shows at least." "Yeah, but if you're unhappy you could always return to Ring of Honor. All of us can be together again," Matt said, smiling. I do miss traveling with them and I was way happier with them more than anything. I didn't know I was smiling until Nick pointed it out. "I think you just said the magic words," he teased. "Shut up. Even if I did leave, I'd have to wait months until I can even wrestle. I'd just be at home, aimlessly playing Mortal Kombat until I pass out on the floor." "You? You play videogames," Kenny asked. "Wow. They didn't tell you? What the hell did they say? I love games. Mortal Kombat is my life," I giggled. "Uh oh. It begins," Matt said as he recorded us. "I'm more of a Street Fighter Five guy, myself." "I don't know if I've ever played Street Fighter. I grew up on Mario games then evolved to Pokemon, Mortal Kombat, Grand Theft Auto to of course WWE games," I said. "Kenny has heart eyes at this point," Nick narrated. "Do you like arcades?" I nodded which made him smile. "We have to go to an arcade. I want to test your skills." "Mr. Omega, are you challenging me," I giggled. "And now Kenny is signing his death wish," Nick continued to narrate. "Yes, ma'am, I am. Just to see how good you are," he smirked. "Challenge accepted," I said, smiling with confidence. "And there we have it, folks. Kenny Omega vs Ashley Kay in a war of gamers. This will be great," Matt said before ending the recording, "but that has to wait. Busy day today. Got a schedule to keep. Ash, what do you want to do? Want us to walk you back to the hotel or are you tagging along," Nick asked. "I'll tag along with you guys. You might need me," I giggled. "Fine with us. Maybe you can help with the photo shoot since you're used to doing stuff like that." "Whatever I can do to help out. I don't mind," I said. "That's not getting you out of the challenge," Kenny reminded me. "No worries. I won't forget. Just don't cry when you lose." "Wow. The sass is out already," he chuckled. "Shut up," I laughed, touching his arm, "I'm not as sassy as they say that I am. I promise. I can be the sweetest chick on the planet." "And the spawn of Satan when pissed off," Nick added. "Hmm true," I giggled. "Yeah yeah yeah. Let's get going," Adam said suddenly and tossed some money on the table. I raised an eyebrow at him as we paid for our breakfast and left.

I stretched as we walked, looking around at the different buildings and surroundings, taking pictures and texting Xavier. "Plus side of being here, I don't have to worry about anyone running up to me asking for selfies and autographs. I love my fans, but I would like to enjoy some me time outside," I said as we walked. "Yeah, but you may have some fans here. You don't know," Kenny said. Moments after he said that, I yelped as a young boy ran up to me and hugged my waist while I was distracted. "Told you," Kenny chuckled as the young boy smiled up at me and began speaking Japanese. "Um..." "He said that he can't believe that you're actually here in Japan. He has always wanted to meet you," Kenny translated as a woman ran up and pulled the boy off of me and began speaking to me in Japanese. Kenny stepped in and translated for me and spoke to her for me. "She wants to know if it's okay if her son can take a picture with you." I nodded and squatted down next to her son as she took our picture. She nodded her head as she held her son's hand. "Arigato," she said, smiling at me. "Dōitashimashite," I said and waved as they walked away. "So you do know some Japanese," Kenny asked. "Only those. That's it. I should've taken that in college instead of Spanish and French," I said as we continued to walk, "but then again, I never thought that I would actually come to Japan so now I need to learn Japanese because you will invite me back here again, right, Matt? Nick?" They both nodded their heads. "Of course. Whenever you have a vacation, just let us know and you can travel with us. Beats staying at home alone," Nick said. "Besides, travelling with you is fun. You keep the energy up and can brighten up anyone's day," Matt added. "Wow. Xavier said the same thing about you," Kenny said and I shrugged. "Everyone tells me that. I guess it's just in my nature to make people happy, I guess." I looked over at Adam, who was unusually quiet. "Are you okay," I asked, touching his arm. He nodded silently and smiled, putting an arm on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Just lost in thought. So any plans on joining in on the photo shoot? You can get some pictures to take back with you." "Not a bad idea, but you know me. I need a mountain of clothes for a shoot," I giggled. "No worries. I'm sure Masa can help," Kenny said. "Masa... Why does that name sound familiar to me?" "He's been in a few Being the Elite videos," Nick said. "I know, but he seems so familiar to me. I just can't place it." "Well, since we're going to meet with him, maybe it'll trigger your memory," Adam shrugged. I nodded as my phone rung, "Dad checking on you," he teased. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away as I held my phone out and answered the Facetime call. "Hey, Xavier," I said, waving at him. "Hey, Ash. How's Japan treating you," he said, smiling. "I don't know. I think I want to move here and never return." "No. Not happening. I'll come get you. I still have a rematch," he said, making me chuckle. "Oh yeah. I still have an ass whooping to deliver. Got it." He laughed, shaking his head. "Anyways, what are you up to?" "Walking around wherever these guys are trying to take me. Speaking of which, check out who's next to me," I said, walking up to Kenny and showed him to Xavier. "Well, well, well. We meet again, Xavier," Kenny said, taking my phone. "Yes we do, Mr. Omega. How you been?" "Good. I see you're still terrible at videogames," Kenny smirked. "No! Okay, playing against Ashley isn't fair!" "Oh sure, blame me. That will solve everything," I said, rolling my eyes. "That's exactly why I never played against you when we lived together," Adam chuckled. "Not helping, Adam!" "Well, we have a date later on to test her skills. I'll make sure she calls so you can watch how a real gamer wins," Kenny said. "Famous last words," Xavier chuckled as Kenny handed me back my phone. "I love how you act like I'm not even here. I'm sure I'm going to be terrible at whatever we play," I said, winking at Xavier. "Don't put the beating on him too badly. You two just met. He has to work his way up to complete assassination. I was just checking on you. Maybe you should play FNAF while you're there. Don't tell me anything about it. Just get some practice in so when we do make the video at least one of us will be skilled." "Fine. I'll be the crash test dummy. I'll call you later. Bye." I hung up and put my phone down in my bra. "You still have a habit of not using your pockets, I see," Adam said. "Shut your face!" "I can't shut my face. That's impossible." "Smartass," I giggled. "What game was Xavier talking about you two filming," Kenny asked as we walked into a large building. "Five Nights At Freddie's. From the reviews, it's both scary and good and my fans want to see me play and I asked Xavier to play with me," I said then held up my hand when I saw Adam open his mouth, "don't even think about it." "Sounds interesting. Mind if I play whenever you do while you're here?" "Not at all. I brought my stuff to do some recording while I was here so I can set everything up in my hotel room," I said as Nick opened a door. "Masa! We're here and we brought an extra," he said as we walked into a room where two men were sitting. "Oh this is going to be good," Adam said and grabbed my wrist and walked me up to a dark haired, muscular male. "Yujiro! How are you, man?" "Fuck you, asshole," he said, making everyone laugh, "who's this?" "This is Ashley. Ash, this is Yujiro,"he introduced,"She's a good friend. Well she's my ex, but still, good friend," Adam said and I snatched my hand away. "You're testing my patience," I said as the man named Yujiro stood up and looked at me. "Hi," I said, looking slightly up at him. He grabbed my hand and shook it." Call me Yuji," he said, smiling. The other male walked up to me." I remember you," he said and held up his phone. It was a picture of us months before I was signed to WWE. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere. I just couldn't remember where. How have you been," I said, hugging him. "Good. So glad to see you again," he said, "here for work?" "Yes," both Nick and Matt answered. "I am," I said, looking back at them. "Model merch. You're good at that," Nick said and Masa nodded as he walked away. "So much for a vacation," I sighed. "That's not work. Just stand there and look pretty. Boom. You're done," Adam said. "Did you really just say that to me," I scoffed as Matt stood between us. "Okay. Ash, let me show you to the dressing room before there's a murder," he said, grabbing my arm and pulled me away from Adam. "Wow. You really get under her skin," Kenny said as they watched us leave. "Yeah. Well, I just know her better than anyone," Adam stated. "Yeah. You two dated for five years, right? Good ones?" "Best woman I've ever had. We kind of grew apart and then when I heard that she was considering going to WWE, I kind of didn't take that well and pushed her away. So she moved out, signed with WWE, and I just stopped talking to her all together. The Bucks kept in touch with her and I just asked them about her. Yesterday was the first time in years that we've seen each other. She's still the same carefree spirit that she's always was." "Sounds like you still love her," Kenny said. "I do, but she made it clear that we can only be friends. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying or," he said, looking at Kenny, "stop anyone from attempting to talk to her." "What are you..." "I see the way you look at her because that was the same way that I looked at her. Friendly advice, back off. There's only one guy for her and that's me." Kenny smirked and took a step forward until they were chest to chest. "I think that's up to her. Besides, I just think that she's a sweet girl. I have no idea what you're seeing. I think you need to get your eyes checked. Plus, she said that you two are just friends which means that she's fake game for anyone." Adam balled up his fists and Nick quickly stepped in. "Guys, relax. Don't do this here. Adam, come on, man. Let's go," Nick said, pushing Adam back. "Just remember what I said," Adam said as Nick pushed him out of the room as Kenny smirked. "Whatever you say, buddy."


	3. Heated Competition

"I am not wearing that, Matt," I yelled as I got changed in the dressing room. "Please! You love us, right," he yelled from the other side of the door. "That's not even remotely fair!" I stared at the outfit that he wanted me to wear. It was a sports bra and shorts that had both his and Nick's face printed all over them, just like their ring gear. "Come on," he pleaded. "No!" I put on my black spiked sports bra and black shredded tights before pulling on my boots. I walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Matt inside as I walked back to a large mirror and fixed my hair. "First off, you look great, but you would look so much better with our faces..." "Don't finish that," I giggled as I worked on my makeup. The door cracked open as we chatted. "Is it safe to enter," Kenny asked from behind the door. "It's safe. Come on in," Matt answered and Kenny stepped inside and whistled when he saw me. "Looking good." "Thank you. Now tell him that this would not look good on me," I said, pointing to the gear that Matt wanted me to wear. Kenny walked over and grabbed the top and held it up. "Well," he began looking from the top then at me. "See? He agrees," Matt said, nodding. "No he did not. He agrees with me," I said. We both looked at him as he looked between us as Nick walked in. "Masa is ready whenever you are, Ashley," he said. "Ha! Not wearing the gear," I said, sticking my tongue out as I grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out of the room with me. "Wait. What did I miss," he asked as we walked. "Nothing important. Where's Masa," I asked and he led me to him. "Nice," Masa said as he walked up to me and put a dark red belt around my waist before pointing to the spot where I was supposed to stand. I walked over and posed as Masa took pictures. I changed from pose after pose as Masa snapped away and instructed me to move. He set down the camera and grabbed a black leather sleeveless hooded jacket and handed it to me. I put it on and put the hood over my head, adjusting my hair slightly so some of it fell into my face and held onto the jacket as Masa started taking pictures. I turned my back to him so he could take a picture of the back of it before he walked up to me and showed me the pictures. "They look great, Masa," I said as Kenny and the Bucks walked in. "I still think you should wear the gear," Matt said as I pulled off the jacket. "Drop it," I said, rolling my eyes. "Yeah. Just let it go," Kenny chuckled as he walked up to me. "Hey, Masa. Take a few pictures of us, will you?" Masa nodded and held up the camera. Kenny placed his hand on my hip and did his signature pose as I mimicked him and Masa took our pictures. "Time to make you an official member of the Bullet Club," Kenny said as he held up his hand, "Too Sweet me." "Really?!" He chuckled and nodded at me as I excitedly Too Sweet him, Masa capturing the moment on camera. "So she's officially a member," Nick said. "Yeah. I don't see why not. Could use a pretty face besides mine of course, in the group," Kenny said. "Well, one day we need to get everyone together to update the Bullet Club picture then," Matt said as Nick handed me a shirt. I unfolded it and it was a Bullet Club shirt. "Let's get a picture of you in that." "Hmm not yet," I said and walked away. "Where are you going," Nick called out to me. "Be back," I said and kept walking as I returned to the dressing room.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out another sports bra that said Death Dealer on each cup and changed into it before grabbing the stitch ripper out of my bag and altered the Bullet Club shirt before putting it on. "Much better," I said, checking myself out before grabbing my phone and walked out of the room, only to end up bumping into Adam. "Sorry. Wasn't paying attention," I said immediately. "It's fine," he said then looked down at my shirt, "Where did you get that?" "Oh I was doing the photo shoot and took some pictures with Kenny and he made me a member of the Bullet Club so I have to pose with this on. Had to alter it a little," I giggled as we walked down the hall. "Oh. He made you a member, huh," Adam said and I nodded, "welcome. You'll love the rest of the guys. They're cool. Well, since you're taking pictures, how about we take some together then?" "Sure. Let's go," I said and started skipping beside him as we made our way back to the others. "Did you seriously just slice up our shirt," Matt said. "No. I just fell and dropped it in a paper shredder," I said sarcastically. "Looks good. Still has Bullet Club on the front so who cares," Kenny said as I got back into position. "Finally, someone is on my side," I giggled as Masa took pictures. "Besides, more shirts will sale with her modeling them so it doesn't matter if she alter them or not," Kenny said as Adam stepped up next to me. "Either way, you look great, Ash. Masa, pictures of us?" Masa have a thumbs up as Adam posed with me. It felt just like the old days of random photo shoots when we had to promote Ring of Honor and Indie shows together. I was enjoying this moment and couldn't be happier until he tried to kiss me again. "Knock it off," I laughed off and put my hand up to block his lips. He chuckled and grabbed my hips. "Time to recreate an old picture moment." Before I could ask what he meant, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Adam! This is not okay," I squealed out, hitting his back. He gave a thumbs up and Masa took the picture. "Put me down now!" "Relax. I won't drop you or anything," he said and swatted my butt as the others laugh. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I hit his back repeatedly and wiggled until his grip loosened and I slipped out of his grasp. He laughed as I stared at him. "Just like old times, huh," he chuckled. Without any thought, I pulled my hand back and brought it across his cheek, the sound echoing through the room, making everyone stop laughing as Adam held his cheek. I pushed passed him and kept my stride as I retrieved my bag from the dressing room and quickly left the building. I was completely mortified at the way he treated me in front of the others. It may have been okay if we were together or it was just the two of us, but he blatantly did it in front of everyone. I mindlessly wondered the streets, not paying attention to anything around me, not caring about the tears that threatened to spill, as I put a lot of distance between me and the building. I ignored the constant ringing of my phone in my pocket as I kept walking. I wiped at the tears that ran down my cheeks, not paying attention as I walked right into someone and almost fell until a strong pair of arms caught me. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," I apologized repeatedly. "You're not hurt, are you," the man that I just walked into asked. I straightened up and looked up at the man. He was muscular with long black hair that flowed over his shoulders. "I'm fine. I'm sorry," I said, wiping my face. He peered into my tear stained face. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?" I turned my head. "I don't want to trouble you with my problems." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's fine. Anyone who has our Bullet Club shirt on as my undivided attention," he said. "You're a member? So you're friends with Kenny, Nick, Matt and Adam then?" He nodded as another male with a mohawk walked up to us. "Tama, what's the hold up," he asked before looking at me, "who's this?" "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Ashley Kay, or Allison in WWE," I introduced myself. "You're Ashley? You're Adam's ex, right," the male asked and I nodded slowly. "I'm Tama and this is Tanga, GOD and Bullet Club members. Nice to meet you. Now tell me what's wrong," Tama asked. "It's not important, really. It's stupid," I said, rubbing my eyes. "What did Adam do this time," Tanga asked, "whenever something stupid happens, it's usually Adam's fault." I remained quiet and looked down at the ground. "Tell you what," Tama said, "how about we go grab something to eat and we can talk? We don't have to talk about whatever happened, if you don't want to. We can chat about anything you want, okay?" I looked up at them and nodded as we began walking until we walked into a fast food place and bought lunch and sat at a table.

"So what brings you to Japan? Aren't you in WWE," Tama asked. "I'm on vacation and Matt and Nick invited me to tag along because they knew that Japan has always been the place where I want to go and here I am," I said as I took another bite of my burger. "You like it here?" "Yeah. If I could move here, I would. Although I don't think WWE will like that," I giggled. "How are you liking WWE? Better than the Indies," Tanga asked. "More or less. Pay is good and I get to entertain more people, but since I got injured and returned, I've been put on the back burner and have been mostly been booked to like boost the new girls. I prefer the Indies. I've lived my dream of being in WWE, but I think that ship has sailed now." My phone rung again, but I ignored it, trying to pretend that it wasn't mine. "Are you going to answer that," Tama asked. I pulled out my phone and saw Matt calling and set the phone down until it stopped ringing. I saw that that was the fifth miss call and sighed as I sipped my drink. "Okay. I know that I said that we don't have to talk about what happened, but it may help if you did," Tanga said. I took a deep breath and explained what had happened during the photo shoot as they listened intently to me. "Yeah, that's Adam for you," Tama chuckled, "always goofing around, no matter how uncomfortable you are. Was that him calling?" "No. It was Matt, probably wondering where I'm at," I said as my phone began to ring again and Matt's picture popped up on screen. "I got this," Tanga said as he got up, grabbing my phone and went outside. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay," Tama said, smiling at me. "Yeah. I just don't want to be around them after that. It was so embarrassing. I can't face them and I might strangle Adam if I see him. I just want to go back to the hotel and spend the rest of this vacation in my room," I said, covering my face with my hands. "Come on now. Can't do that. You have to do some sightseeing and shopping while you're here and enjoy some delicious food," he said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know anymore. It's kind of weird. Before, during breakfast, Adam was acting strange and when we were walking, he was unusually quiet which I'm sure you know isn't him at all." He scratched his beard, lost in thought. "Have you ever met Kenny before today?" I shook my head. "First time. I heard about him from Matt, Nick, and Xavier, but we only met face to face today. We really hit it off due to our love for videogames, dancing, and singing," I said, smiling. "Ah. It's jealousy then. Definitely jealousy," he said as Tanga returned. "After finally calming down Matt, I told him you're okay with us and they'll be here soon," he said as he passed me my phone. "We have a clear case of jealousy," Tama said. "Adam? Jealous of who?" "Kenny. Ashley and Kenny bonded in a very short amount of time over videogames, singing and dancing and they just met face to face today," Tama explained. "Ooh," Tanga said, nodding, "yep. Definitely jealousy. Great. That's just what we need." "I should've stayed home then," I said, feeling terrible at the thought of coming in-between two best friends. Tears welled up in my eyes and I put my head down. "Don't be like that. You're right where you belong, your dream vacation. Don't let anything ruin that," Tama said, patting my back. I sat up and blew my hair out of my face. "You're right. I'm just overreacting, that's all. I mean I dated Adam for five years, lived with him. I should be use to his craziness," I sighed, looking at them. "Well, that's impossible for anyone. I don't care how long you've been with him. He's full of surprises," Tanga chuckled, "just promise me one small thing." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "The next time you have to slap him, make sure I'm there. I could use the laugh." I laughed and nodded. "Sure. I'll do that." "There's a smile," Tama teased. "Shut up." "But in all seriousness, you went out with Adam... For five years? I find that hard to believe," Tanga said. "Why? Because he doesn't look like the type to stay in a relationship for that long?" "Well, yeah, but looking and talking to you, it's hard to believe. Met on the road or something?" "Yeah. We met at Ring of Honor. We were paired together, then we started dating for real and moved in together, but over time we just grew apart and I ended up moving to California and I got signed to WWE and we just stopped talking altogether. He thought I hated him, but I don't. I still care about him, as a friend. Any like romantic feelings died off years ago." "Any chances of old feelings coming back?" I shook my head as I sipped my drink. "After that, I gave up on dating, relationships, and love in general. He really broke my heart. I never told him this, but he was my first love. He was the first guy, outside of family, that I genuinely loved and... We just drifted apart after... After WWE showed interest in me and I had a tryout. That was when everything fell apart and he just started staying away from home, taking more and more bookings. I just had enough and moved out and we stopped talking." Tanga rubbed my back. "He's an idiot. He should've just been supportive of you. That doesn't mean that you should stop dating all together. You should go find Mr. Right and find true happiness. You can't say that you're happy now because you have misery written all over your face." I chuckled and looked over at him. "That obvious, huh," I said and he nodded. "Who knows? He may be closer than you think," Tama said. "Doubtful, but whatever you say." "Ashley!" I looked over my shoulder as Matt and Nick walked up and pulled me out of my seat, sandwiching me between them as they hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay," Matt said. "I'm glad no one kidnapped you," Nick said. "I'll be glad to breathe," I said and sighed when they let me go only to be embraced by Kenny. "Can you not scare us like that ever again," he whispered in my ear. "Sorry," I mumbled as he let me go and I sat back down. "At least you managed to run into GOD so I wasn't too worried," he said as they pulled up chairs and sat down. Adam walked over and pulled up a chair next to me, his cheek still red from when I slapped him. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me and I gave a nod, not looking his way. "Yeah. I saw the shirt and had to give her my undivided attention," Tama said. "Well as of today, she's a member of Bullet Club. She met Yujiro and I can tell that those two will be the best of friends," Kenny chuckled. "Do we finally have someone to match his sass," Tanga asked. "Big time," Matt chuckled. "Okay. Enough with the sass talk. I'm not that bad, geez," I scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. Keep telling yourself that," Nick said. "Anyways, now that we're all together, now what," I asked, looking at Kenny. "Well, it's getting late so it's the perfect time to hit up the arcade so I can test you," he smirked. "Again, no crying after I beat you," I said. "Wow. She is sassy," Tanga said. "I am not! I just know that I won't lose." Kenny laughed as he looked at me. "We will see. What's the usual wager between you and Xavier?" "He buys lunch. I never lose so he's always playing for lunch." "Hmm I'll do one better. If you win, I'll get you something special. If I win, you buy me dinner," he said and extended his hand. "You're on," I said and shook his hand. "Well as much as we would love to hang out, we have to catch a flight. Ashley, don't be a stranger, okay," Tanga said as he and Tama stood up. "I won't. Thanks for everything," I said as I hugged them and we exchanged numbers and they left.

"Before we go, let's eat because this may take awhile," Matt chuckled as he and Nick left to go order food. I still didn't look at Adam as Kenny settled into the chair next to me. "Had fun talking with them," he asked. "Yeah, they're so nice. Who else do I need to meet? Isn't there a big guy who's part of Bullet Club?" "Ah. You're talking about Bad Luck Fale. You'll meet him one day. Oh and Adam Page too. You'll like him too," I nodded as Nick and Matt returned with food and passed them out. "You're not eating," Kenny asked. "Tama and Tanga fed me while we sat here." He nodded as they ate and chatted. I put my earbuds in and started listening to Red, unconsciously singing out loud as I checked social media, unaware that Matt was recording me until I looked up at him. "Why," I giggled, stopping a song. "You're singing out loud again so of course, I'm going to record your performance," he teased. "Whatever." I returned to doing what I was doing until I came across a picture of me and Adam that I had posted and someone put the caption "Hottest Couple reunited". I sighed and reposted it, stating that we're just friends, no longer a couple, never again. I kept scrolling and found a picture of me and Kenny with the caption "I ship them so hard" and chuckled to myself as I retweeted it. Kenny tapped my shoulder and I stopped my music again, looking his way. "I have to ask this whole it's on my mind. Have you ever played Street Fighter 5?" "I've never played Street Fighter." His eyes widened as if I just offended his family or something. "I have to teach you how to play." "Why? I'm more of a Mortal Kombat type chick," I giggled. "You have to play Street Fighter 5. I can't let you leave without teaching you how to play it." "I told you he would do this," Nick laughed. "Oh lucky guess," Matt scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. If I can beat Xavier in it then I guess I'll learn how to play," I said. "Perfect. Just win a game against me tonight and I'll teach you," Kenny smiled. I nodded as we got up, threw away our trash and left. "I'm going to head back to the hotel. Turning in early," Adam said before leaving us. "Well looks like it's just The Elite now," Kenny said as he looked at Matt, Nick, and I. "Adam will be missing out. There's no way that we're going to miss this war that's about to happen," Nick chuckled. "No war. Just friendly competition," I smiled innocently. "Don't trust that smile, Kenny," Matt wanted. "What? I'm not doing anything," I giggled as we walked. "Uh huh. Mind games before we even get to the arcade," Matt said. "Don't listen to them, Kenny. I'm not up to anything," I said, hugging his arm. "Come on, guys. I'm not gullible. I think I can handle myself," Kenny said. "Alright," they both mumbled under their breathes as we walked inside of a large black building.

It wasn't too crowded inside and there were different games everywhere. Kenny grabbed my hand and led me to the back where there were monitors on the walls. "Since you work for that company, I'll give you an edge and play something that you're familiar with," he said as he pulled up a chair for me. "Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes as he chuckled and walked away. "So should we tell Kenny that he's in a world of trouble," Nick asked me. "I'll go easy on him," I chuckled as Kenny returned with some controllers and passed one to me as a male set up the monitor. "How you feeling, Kenny," Matt asked. "I'm good. I'll try not to beat her too badly." I rolled my eyes as Matt came over to me. "I'm feeling great. I mean I hope I can beat him, but I did hear from Xavier that he's pretty good," I said, remaining as calm as possible. The monitor came on and I shook my head when the WWE logo came onto screen. "Let's do... Best two out of there," Kenny said as he started up the game. "Whatever you want," I said as I looked through the characters. "I think I'll go with Brock Lesnar," he said, imitating Paul Hey man as he selected him. "Hmm," I said, looking through the characters and picked Undertaker. "Of course you went with the Deadman. Fine. Have it your way." I remained quiet as possible as he picked the stage. I hummed to myself, not having a care in the world as our characters made their way to the ring. I pulled out my phone and quickly made the call to Xavier and handed Nick the phone. "Gotta show Xavier how badly I beat you," Kenny taunted and I shrugged it off, smiling at him. "Is it time," I heard Xavier's voice. "Yeah. Kenny is Brock Lesnar and Ashley is..." "Undertaker?" Nick and Matt laughed as the bell ring and the match was on. I hummed to myself as we both focused on the game, only the sound of pushing buttons and the bucks and Xavier chatting reached my ears. "Who's going for who," Matt asked as he looked over at Nick. "Kenny. Have to go with Kenny on this one," Nick answered. "No way. Ashley definitely got this, " Xavier said, shaking his head. "Yeah. I definitely have to go with Ashley on this as well," Matt agreed as Undertaker choke slammed Brock. "No. No. Get up," Kenny mumbled, sitting up and pushed the buttons harder as if it would help. I continued to hum as I gave him the upper hand, slowly letting him get relaxed until I go for the final blow. "Creed, you seriously lost to her? You're getting rusty on me," Kenny taunted. "3...2...," Xavier counted and when he said "1", I delivered a Tombstone and got the three count. "What the fuck," Kenny said, mouth open as he looked at me. "Knew it," Xavier laughed, shaking his head at Kenny's shocked face. "No. I want a rematch," he said and returned to the character select screen. "There's only one man who always wins," he said as he smirked and picked John Cena. I shook my head and picked AJ Styles as we waited for the game to load. "Kenny, just give up while you can," Xavier said, trying but failing to contain his laughter. "No way. She caught me off guard. I won't lose this time. I can't lose. I'm playing as John Cena," he said confidently as the bell ring. Once again, I allowed him to get the upper hand as I pretended to make small mistakes so he could get extra hits off. He was chuckling to himself when he thought that he had me cornered. "Here it comes," Xavier said and just like one successfully delivered Styles Clash and I got the pin. "I can't fucking believe this," Kenny said, watching the replay. "Thus ending the best two out of three," I giggled as I took my phone from Nick and pointed it to Kenny who was still in shock. "Told you that she was a master. You're luck that wasn't Mortal Kombat. She would've wiped the floor with you," Xavier said. "Bye, Creed," Kenny said and ended the Facetime call. "You're not going to cry, are you," I teased, rubbing Kenny's arm. "No. You won fair and square. I shouldn't have underestimated you," he said, trying to fight the smile that threatened to appear. "You heard it here. Kenny admits defeat to Ashley and now he owes her a gift," Matt said to the camera. "I'll pay up real soon. But first," he removed the game and replaced it with something else, "it's time for your lessons." I sighed as Street Fighter V came onto screen. "And that is our cue to leave," Matt said as he turned off the camera. "Yeah. You two might be here for a while," Nick said as he stood up, "we'll catch you two tomorrow. Ashley, one of us will call you or text you in the morning." I nodded and waved as they left before turning my attention to the game. "And then there were two," Kenny smiled as he started up a game. "I guess everyone is still tired from that long flight." "And you're not?" "That's the gamer in me," I giggled as he moved closer to me, "I've went days without sleep playing in tournaments and just playing online." "Dedication. I like that. Now let's get your lesson for tonight started," he said as we played for what seemed like hours.

"Okay, that's enough for one night," he declared and we sat down our controllers. "My poor fingers," I sighed as we got up and stretched, "you're so awesome, Kenny." "Thanks. Now for your gift," he said and grabbed my hand and led me to the main room where the crowd had died down a little. "Okay. I need you to trust me and close your eyes. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." I was reluctant at first, but decided to put my trust in him and closed my eyes as we continued to walk until he stopped. "No peeking either," he instructed and I nodded, covering my eyes with my hands. I could only hear the sound of games and people chatting as Kenny was busy doing...something. "Don't worry. I'm still around," he reassured me. "I trust you. You wouldn't leave me here, I hope," I giggled. "Nope. I'll always be here for you if you need me." A smile formed on my face at his words and I knew that I could trust him. "Yes!" I raised an eyebrow as he pulled one of my hands off of my face. "Can I look now?" "Hold on until we get outside," he said as we began to walk. The sound of games and people became lower and lower until the sound of car horns filled my ears and I knew that we were outside. "Okay, now you can look," he chuckled and I opened my eyes. "Pikachu," I squeaked out at the sight of the stuffed big Pikachu that looked like it was sleeping. "Xavier told me that you love Pikachu so when I saw this, I knew you would like it," he said as he handed it to me. "I love it! Thank you, Kenny," I smiled, stepping up and kissed his cheek as I hugged my Pikachu. "You're welcome. Let's get back to the hotel. You need all of the rest you can get. Especially dealing with all of us," he chuckled as we began walking towards the hotel. "So do you have any idea what you want to do while you're here," he asked. "Hmm sightseeing and shopping. Oh and try some different food," I said, puzzling my brain. "Well, and you don't have to agree to it or anything, I would love to show you some great places. I can teach you Japanese while I'm at it. Again, you don't have to agree or anything. I'm sure Matt and Nick could handle it. Just an offer." I hugged my Pikachu to my chest and smiled "I love Nick and Matt, but they can be overbearing sometimes so I would love to hang out with you and have you as my tour guide." He smiled and pulled out his phone. "Can I have your number so we can keep in contact? For when you leave and everything. We can keep in touch and we could like hang out when we have free time." I nodded and put my number in his phone before handing it back to him. "I would really like that. You're so awesome. You can keep teaching me how to play Street Fighter and I'll teach you how to play Mortal Kombat," I giggled as he smiled and held the door open and we went inside. We walked through the lobby to the elevator and got on. I punched the button to my floor and hummed to myself as we rode the elevator up. "Next time we compete, it's so a singing contest," he teased, smirking at me. "Oh you are so on, Mr. Omega," I said as the doors opened and we stepped out. "And DDR will also be on the list." "You're definitely on now," I giggled as I fished out the keycard to my room as we stopped in front of my door. "Thank you for everything today. It was fun despite, well you know. Definitely glad I came here because you and the others are so nice." He smiled as I unlocked the door. "Well, that's what we're here for. To cheer up someone and to make them keep that beautiful smile of theirs," he said. "Well thanks. I'll see you in the morning," I said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I will definitely see you in the morning. Good night." I smiled and waved before closing the door and sighed as I turned on the lights and put Pikachu on the bed. I kicked off my shoes as I turned on the tv before heading to the bathroom. I stripped down and got into the shower, singing as I washed myself clean. Today was filled with adventure and making new friends and I couldn't be happier, despite Adam's behavior earlier. After my shower, I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the bedroom. I dug through my bag and grabbed some clothes for bed. I quickly got dressed and put the towel back into the bathroom before plugging up my phone, putting it on the nightstand. I walked over to the light switch and was about to hit the lights when I heard a knock. I walked over to the door and peered through the peephole before opening the door. "Hey, Adam. I thought you went to bed?" He looked me over before looking me in the eyes. "Couldn't sleep. Just wanted to make sure that you made it back okay," he said. "Yeah. Kenny walked me back. I'm okay." He nodded, looking into the room. "Kenny get you that?" I smiled and nodded. "Beat him in WWE 2K17 for it. It was easy. Um I was getting ready for bed so." "Yeah, sorry. And I'm sorry about earlier. I was just goofing around and didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, looking down. "I forgive you. Sorry for slapping you. That was too much." "No. I needed that. I shouldn't have done that so it was appropriate. I'll see you in the morning. Can I give you a hug goodnight?" I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around him. "Good night, Adam." "Good night, Ash," he said and kissed my forehead before stepping away. I smiled and shut the door as I turned off the lights, turned on the air conditioner and got into bed, putting Pikachu next to me. "What a rollercoaster of a day," I sighed, drowsiness washing over me. "Hopefully things get better." I checked my phone and saw a message from an unfamiliar number. "Good night, beautiful. I'm sorry for today. Never want to see you lose that beautiful smile of yours. -Kenny" I couldn't help but smile as I sent a reply, mostly just heart emojis surrounding a Thank you. I yawned and rolled over, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Life Changing Decision

I stretched as I rolled over, pulling Pikachu close to me and sighed. I guess I was more tired than I originally thought and just wanted to stay in bed all day. I yawned and opened my eyes to see the beautiful rays of the sun through the curtains. I reached for my phone from the nightstand and checked it to see a new message from Kenny and opened it. "Good morning, beautiful. Matt and Nick gone to take care of business so you're stuck with me for awhile lol want to maybe go get breakfast then we can maybe go on that tour I promised you? You can pick. Call me whenever you see this or when you're ready." I smiled as I sat up and pulled the covers off of me and called him. "Hey. Good morning," he said. "Wow. Good morning. Were you waiting by your phone? You answered pretty fast," I giggled as I opened up my bag. "No um I mean yes. Um I was just hanging out in my room. Did you sleep well last night?" I switched my phone to Speaker and set it down. "Yeah. I haven't slept good like that in a long time. I'm glad I didn't over sleep." "Good. Glad to hear that. So do you want to grab some breakfast then we can go out for awhile. Whatever you want. I just want to make your trip here memorable." I took off my shorts and put on some black jeggings. "Breakfast first. Tour afterwards. Or workout. Whatever. I'm bad at making plans," I admitted as I looked through my tops. "We'll just go with the flow today. How's that," he suggested. "That's fine. Will I need a jacket? I didn't bring one," I said as I pulled off my tank top and put on a strapless bra, white tank top and a red plaid shirt. "I have an extra for you. Don't worry about that. I'll come to your room now." "Okay. See you in a few," I said before hanging up. I grabbed my hair brush and stood in the mirror, brushing my bed head away before putting on my black choker and glasses. I grabbed my backpack and filled it up with important items when a knock caught my attention. I walked up to the door and opened it to see a smiling Kenny waiting. "Did you run here or something? I just got off the phone with you," I giggled as I let him in. "No. I'm just right down the hall from all of you. Brought you a jacket. I know to never keep a woman waiting," he chuckled and pointed to the jacket over his shoulder. "Let me guess, you kept your girlfriend waiting once and she chewed you out," I teased while putting on my chuck Taylor's. "I don't have a girlfriend. I was just told to never keep a woman waiting, ever." I stood up and folded my arms, raising an eyebrow. "You're joking right? There's no way a cute guy like you is single. You must have girls knocking down your door, just waiting to go out with you." He chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I've been too busy to date. Being the best in the world makes it hard to have a relationship," he said as I stood in the mirror and brushed my hair, parting it and put it up in two ponytails. "Must be lonely at the top then." "Sometimes. I wanted to make sure my career is stable before attempting to date, but now that I think about it, everything is starting to slow down a little so it might be time for me to find my queen." I smiled at him through the mirror as I combed my ponytails. "Well, I wish you nothing but happiness." "What about you?" I turned around and shrugged, leaning against the dresser. "After Adam, I gave up on relationships all together. I learned that I was meant to be alone and I've accepted that. The only relationship I'm good in is being married to the business. Although that doesn't stop Seth or Dolph from trying," I sighed, shaking my head. "Well, I'm sure there's a guy who will change your mind," he said as I put my backpack on. "He better talk to Nick and Matt then. I can be very stubborn. Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving." He nodded and followed me to the door. "You look adorable with your hair like that." "Shut up. No I don't. I'm evil! Fear me!" He laughed as I took the jacket from him, tied it around my waist and opened the door, almost walking into Adam. "Good morning, Adam. How long have you been standing out here," I asked as Kenny and I stepped into the hall and I locked the door. "Just got here. What are you two up to this morning," he asked, eyeing Kenny then looked at me. "Breakfast then Kenny is going to give me a tour and maybe take me shopping," I said, smiling at Kenny. "Whatever you want. I was told to show you around and that's the plan." Adam chuckled. "If you're taking this one shopping, then you better have plenty of energy and find all of the chairs because she can go. I loved taking her shopping but she always go overboard," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, did you need something?" "Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go get breakfast together, but I see that you already have plans so..." "You can come with us. Right, Kenny," I asked, looking up at Kenny. "Sure. I don't see why not. The more the merrier." I could feel a strange energy between the two men as they looked at each other in silence. "Well? Can we go now? I'm like five seconds away from getting angry," I said as I started walking towards the elevator. I heard their footsteps behind me and sighed with relief as I called for the elevator. I felt a hand on my head and looked back at Adam. "Why must you be so weird?" He smirked, shrugging his shoulders as the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. "Dating you for five years doesn't exactly make anyone normal." "You really love to dwell in the past, don't you," I said, looking down at my phone. "Only when something good happened and made me happy." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against Kenny as we rode the elevator down in silence.

The doors opened and we stepped out, walking outside and headed to a café close by. "Coffee? Extra strong right," Adam said to me and I nodded. "Find us a table. We'll do the ordering," Kenny smiled at me and I nodded my head as I went to an empty table and sat down. I looked around, taking in the beautiful surrounding.I set my backpack between my legs and untied the jacket that Kenny gave me from around my waist and put it on when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out and my breath caught in my throat when I saw the number. I looked over to make sure Adam and Kenny weren't coming any time soon before answering the call. "Hey, Mark how are you?"

"Love throwing your past in her face don't you," Kenny mumbled as they stood in line. "Just trying to remind her of the good times she had. That's all," Adam said. "Let it go, man. She told me herself that because of you, she's given up on relationships. That she was destined to be alone." Adam looked back at me before looking at Kenny. "She really said that?" Kenny nodded his head as Adam let out a curse. "I really screwed up. All because I couldn't handle her leaving for WWE," he sighed, scratching his head. "That's why you broke up? Because you didn't want her to leave? Seriously? Wow. You don't deserve her then if you can't handle her being in a different company," Kenny chuckled, shaking his head. "Shut it. I can tell that she's unhappy so I'll just tell her to leave WWE, return to ROH, and return to my side where she belongs." "Where she belongs? Come on, man. She's a human being, not property. She can go wherever she wants. No wonder she doesn't have any feelings for you anymore," Kenny scoffed." That's just temporary. She'll remember what we had and she'll be back with me, where she knows that she wants to be." "Not unless someone else better comes her way and change her mind." "If they know what's good for them, they'll back off. I know her best. I know how to make her happy and no one will be better than me." Kenny rolled his eyes as they reached the counter and placed orders before walking away and headed towards the table.

"Yeah. I understand. Thank you for reminding me. Yeah. I just need some time. Yeah. I know. Two months left. Okay. Bye," I said and hung up, looking up to see Kenny and Adam staring at me. "Is everything okay," Kenny asked as I rubbed my shoulder. "Yeah. Everything is fine," I said, resting my head on the table. "Bullshit. Who was that," Adam asked, snatching my phone off the table. "Hey!" He unlocked my phone and checked my call log. "Why is your agent calling you?" I sighed and sat up, looking at them. "My contract with WWE ends in two months and he wants to know what I'm doing." I could see Adam fighting back a smile as a waitress walked up and placed our food on the table then quickly left. "So what are you going to do? I mean you said that you was unhappy with your position of losing match after match," Kenny said as I sipped on my coffee. "Yeah. I think..." "You should leave and return to ROH with me and the Bucks," Adam smirked, "everyone misses you there, especially Jay and Mark Briscoe." I smiled remembering the good times that I had there without worrying about losing my spot there and all of the friends I had there. "Dude. She can think for herself. No need to put ideas in her head," Kenny scoffed. I sat in silence, eating my breakfast as I started weighing my options. I was pretty much playing second fiddle in WWE, no longer being put in any feuds and was only being a valet for Luke and Karl. The joy I had for wrestling in WWE was gone and now I dread being booked just to lose week after week but winning at house shows. On the other hand, I became really close with everyone there and I would hate to abandon them after the years of kindness they have shown me. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I wasn't aware of what I was doing until Adam pinched my cheek. "Ow," I whined, moving away and rubbed my cheek. "You're so caught up in that head of yours that you didn't realize that you ate all of your food and was scooping air into your mouth," he said. I looked down and put my fork down on the empty plate. "Sorry." "It's fine, Ashley. You're weighing your options, aren't you," Kenny asked and I nodded. "Um is there anyway to meet with any officials for New Japan?" Both of them stared at me in shock when I asked. "You're seriously thinking of leaving WWE," Adam asked. "I just want to throw myself out there and see who has the best offer. That's all. I might go to TNA or maybe I will return to ROH. Who knows? I love everyone in WWE with all of my heart, but I think it's best that I do leave and build myself up again. Reinvent myself and maybe then WWE will see me as someone again," I said with half a smile. "Want me to make the call to ROH for you then? You could always work both New Japan and ROH like the Bucks and I are doing. We can all be a team again and travel together," Adam said, smiling from ear to ear. "You don't mind?" He shook his head and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said before walking away. "You're seriously doing this? You're walking away from WWE," Kenny asked. "Yeah. I'm on good terms with everyone so it's fine. Speaking of which." I grabbed my phone and quickly made the call to my agent. "Hey, Mark. This will be short. I'm leaving WWE. Yeah. I'm ready to reinvent myself and get out of this rut. I'm positive. Well, Adam is calling ROH for me and I might try for New Japan too. Yeah. I'm ready to take on the world now. You will? You're awesome, Mark. Thanks. Okay. Bye." I hung up and smiled at Kenny. "Wow. Someone is very happy about leaving," he chuckled. "He's going to try to get me out early although they will of course try to keep me there. I've made up my mind. I'm ready for a change. I'm ready to start fresh. I'm so excited! This feels like a new beginning in my career," I giggled. "Well, I'm happy for you. Especially since this means that I'll be able to see more of you down the road then," he said, grabbing my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah. So does this mean that I can be in more Being the Elite videos?" He laughed and nodded. "Sure. You can record your part and send it to Nick and he'll edit everything." "Can I tell you something? Like in all honesty?" He nodded as I pulled my hand away and rubbed my arm. "I don't think I would have this much courage in leaving if it wasn't for you or Adam. I've wanted to leave for a while now, but I didn't have any ideas what to do and I didn't want to talk to anyone in WWE because, well you know how quickly word spreads." "Well, I'm glad that we could help you. Of course, now this means that I'll need to have a practice match against you now so we could work on tag team combos and everything. Just for fun and everything. Maybe I can teach you some moves," he said. "Can you teach me the One Wing Angel? Please," I begged, sticking my lip out. "Don't look at me like that. I'll be happy to teach you anything you want to learn, which includes Japanese." I nodded as Adam returned. "They're ready for you whenever you're free from your WWE prison," he said as he sat back down. "Thank you. You rock as always," I said, sipping the last of my coffee. "Finally, something positive comes out of that mouth of yours," he teased. "Back to being a jerk," I sighed as his shoulders drop. "Well it was fun while it lasted." I rolled my eyes as we got up, paid for our meal and left.

I had my phone in hand and took tons of random selfies and pictures of the scenery around us as Kenny gave a tour. "Kenny!" We stopped and looked as Yuji walked up to us. "What's up, Yujiro? Where are you headed," Kenny asked as he Too Sweet Yuji. "Training. What are you up to?" "Playing tour guide for the newest member of not only Bullet Club, but the newest member of the Elite," Kenny said, pointing to me. "New member?" Kenny nodded as Yuji walked up to me. "Too Sweet me," he said and held up his hand. I smiled and gave him a Too Sweet before he hugged me. "Welcome to the Club. Good luck with dealing with assholes." "Yujiro," Kenny shook his head as I laughed. "Looking forward to hanging out with everyone," I said as he patted my shoulder. "Mind if I tag along and go train with you," Adam asked Yuji who simply shrugged. "I'll see you later then," Adam told us before walking away with Yuji. "Looks like it's just us today," Kenny said, smiling. "Yeah. I guess Adam didn't want to be the third wheel or something," I said as we walked. "Yeah. So what to do now, shopping or sightseeing? I know where there are some beautiful cherry blossoms that you might enjoy," he said. "Cool. Let's go there first then." He nodded as we began walking and he talked about the different signs and buildings that we pass by, teaching me different Japanese words and phrases. "Puppies," I squealed when I saw a man with a bunch of adorable puppies in a cage and walked up to him. "Huge animal lover," Kenny chuckled as he walked up behind me. "How do I ask if I can pick one up?" Kenny turned to the man and translated for me and the man smiled and replied. "He said that you can pick up whichever one you want," Kenny said. "Yay thank you." I looked at the most energetic puppy in the cage and picked it up. It squeaked and licked my face eagerly, wagging its little tail. "Aw. I wish I could take you home with me. You're so cute." "Well, he is selling them. Not many people can say that they own a Shiba Inu." I looked at the small puppy in my hand and sighed before putting it back down and thanked the man before we walked away. "You don't want it," Kenny asked. "I do, but why get something that I won't have time to spend with and leaving it in a large empty house," I said with a half smile, "there's no need for a puppy to be stuck with me." He draped his arm around my shoulders. "You're being way too hard on yourself. Is this all because of the Adam thing or something else?" I remained silent and looked to the side. "Come on, Ashley. I told you that you can talk to me about anything that's on your mind. You can trust me, I promise. Whatever you tell me, stays between us." I sighed and pushed his arm off of me. "All my life, I've had trust issues. It's been hard for me to open up to certain people. The only reason why I trust Nick and Matt is because they've been nothing but honest and kind to me. They've treated me like family and they made it easy for me to talk to them." "Why not talk to your parents?" I stopped walking and stared at my feet. He stopped and stared at me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get in your business like that." "They're in Texas. My mom...," I sighed, looking up at him, "is a schizophrenic and when we were in Germany while I was younger, she went off her meds and listened to the voices in her head that were telling her that I was planning to destroy the family and she came after me with a knife. My dad was able to stop her, but he blamed me for making her insane, saying that I was the problem child and why couldn't I have been like my big brother. So when we move to Texas, I was 18 and I got a job, saved up my money and got a scholarship for college and lived on campus. Bought my first car with the money I saved up until I graduated college and moved to California. Haven't talked to my parents ever since. My brother, Jason, is in Florida, wrestling and enjoy life. We're still close although he tries way too hard to get me to talk to our parents." I pulled up my sleeve slightly and pointed at parts of my right arm that was covered by my tattoo. "I have scars up and down this arm which is why I got a sleeve of tattoos so no one can see the disfigured arm that I have and how ugly my skin was." He grabbed my wrist and bent down, pressing his lips against each place that I was pointing at. "We're in public. Stop," I said, blushing and looking around. "Don't care. I hate seeing a beautiful woman such as yourself be so hard on yourself. I'm sorry that you had such a terrible childhood and that you haven't been able to find any closure with all that's happened," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "It's not like it's your fault that everything happened. No need to apologize," I said as we broke apart and started walking again. "Wow. Never thought I would tell anyone else that. I never told Adam any of that. I must be really comfortable around you then." He chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say? I have a very trustworthy face." "Maybe. I mean anyone who can proudly have that hairstyle can be trusted." "Wait. What's wrong with my hair," he asked, pushing back some of the curls that fell into his face. "Nothing. Show me pretty cherry blossoms," I giggled and grabbed his hand. He sighed then smiled as he pulled me back against him, "Let's go take in sone sights," he said, putting his arm back around my shoulders as we continued the tour.


	5. Hanging Out With the Cleaner

Later that afternoon, we walked into a beautiful Japanese restaurant for lunch and found a private area to sit. "That was the best tour I have ever been on. Everything is so beautiful and the sights are just breathe taking. I really love it here," I said as I pulled off my jacket. "I'm glad that you're having fun. After we eat, we can go shopping. There's a great anime shop that you will love," he said, smiling at me as a waiter came by with menus. I started to pick mine up, but Kenny placed his hand on top of it. "I got it. Trust me. You're in for something special," he said before turning to the waiter and ordered in Japanese. I flipped through the many selfies and pictures that I took and smiled. "So having fun today?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Best day ever. Haven't had this much fun in a long time. So glad that I get to hang out with you. I better not tell Xavier that. He'll get jealous," I giggled as I looked through Twitter while we waited. "Hmm?" "Something wrong?" "We're trending on Twitter. That's weird... Oh my God." I looked through the trend and saw screen shots of my Snapchat story that I was making during the tour. Different people were posting our pictures with captions such as "relationship goals", "I ship this", "they're so cute together", "Kallison is life", etc. I looked up to see Kenny checking his phone with a grin on his face. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been posting so much on Snapchat so casually. I didn't mean to get all of this started," I quickly said. "Relax. It was bound to happen anyway. I mean, when don't people post a lot about a wrestler, especially a beautiful woman like yourself? The amount of posts I see about you on a daily basis is unbelievable. Who cares?" I was about to reply when my phone buzzed and I saw a new message. "You're gone for a few days and you're already dating my best friend? Bring your butt home ASAP" was what it said and it was from Xavier. "I'm sick of him," I laughed and showed Kenny the text. "Well, we shouldn't disappoint everyone then." I raised an eyebrow as the waiter returned and placed plates and bowls on the table then left as I looked around at the different items. "Wow," I said, looking at the different food items. "Have you ever had sushi before?" I shook my head as he picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of sushi. "Come here," he said, holding out his chopsticks towards me. I looked at the sushi before looking at him. "Come on. It's good I promise," he chuckled. I nodded and leaned forward, opening my mouth and he fed me. "Mmm. It's good," I said as I grabbed my own chopsticks and began eating. "Either you really love food or you're really hungry," he chuckled as we ate. "Mmm little of both. I love trying new food so this is fun. There will be sweets right? We have to have sweets too." "Yes. I'll get you some sweets too. Only the sweetest of sweets for the sweetest woman ever." "Speaking of which, what did you mean by 'we shouldn't disappoint everyone'? How would we disappoint everyone?" He took a deep breath and look me directly in the eyes. "I mean, how about we make all of those posts come true? Make us a real thing?" I turned my head and stared out the window. "You know how I feel about relationships, Kenny. I'm not changing my mind. Besides, didn't you say that you don't want a relationship until your career is stable? Plus we're from two different worlds..." "But you're leaving WWE. We will be able to see each other more. And who knows what the future will hold for us? I wasn't going to say anything, but I did kind of pumped information about you from Xavier, Matt and Nick, although I didn't know about the history between you and Adam. Then when I watched you on Raw, I felt a connection. I felt your passion and love for the business and I just knew that I had to meet you one day. After hanging out with you, talking with you, I just felt this attraction to you. It's like a strong magnet pulling me towards you, although I can tell that you guarded yourself and keep people at arm's length due to your troubled past." I looked over at him as he continued. "You don't get close to too many men due to your father wanting you to change and the one time you trust a guy on an intimate level, you got hurt which is why you think that you're supposed to be alone which is also why you refuse to have a pet because you feel like you could never love it as much as you should. You're afraid to love because you associate love with pain. The pain of your parents never forgiving you for no longer wanting a relationship with them. The pain Adam caused when he pushed you away and no longer supported you. I just want you to know that there is a guy who wants to make you happy and he may be in front of you right now. I'm not Adam. I'm not your parents. I'm just me, Kenny Omega, a simple guy who loves wrestling, videogames, dancing, singing, and just entertaining others. A guy who will chase after what he wants and right now, I'm trying to chase what may be happiness in front of him. All she has to do is open up to me. Let me be that solid ground that she needs. Let me be that shoulder she can cry on. Let me be her safe Haven. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want you to go anywhere and be miserable for the rest of your life. Let me be your happiness, Ashley. Let me brighter up your dark and lonely world. I will be the man that you deserve. I'll be the man who's arms you can run into when you're upset. I'll be here for you. I'll put a smile on that beautiful face that I've grown to love. I'll be yours, Ashley. Open up to me."

My vision blurred as I listened to his confession. "You really want to date a damaged woman like me? Even with my past? You're willing to put up with my constant need of being reassured that you will stay? The constant need to know that you care? You're willing to put up with my craziness and emotional breakdowns? Putting up with me in general?" He reached over and swiped away the tears with his thumb. "I really do care about you, Ashley. It's not about putting up with you like it's some bad thing. I want to spend more time with you. I want to give this a shot. Will you please give me a chance? I don't expect you to open up to me all at once and I'm not going to force or push you. I want to take things as slow as possible until you're comfortable." I looked down as his hands slid down to mine and tangled our fingers together. "What about Adam? What will he think," I asked, looking up to see a smirk on his face. "Do you really think I give a damn what he thinks? He already had his chance and he ruined it. I want a chance to make you happy and that's all I care about. He doesn't have to like it, but if we do work out then he should get used to it." "I mean, I just don't want to come between two friends and ruin a friendship." "Look. We're all adults here. I think we can handle relationships." I smirked as I looked him in the eyes. "I don't know. Hanging out with you four, I think I'm the only adult in the group with four man children." He chuckled and pulled my hands up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. "So.. What do you say? Willing to go out with this man child then and see what I can offer you?" "You mean videogames and beautiful walks around Japan?" He shrugged as he smiled at me. "Whatever my beautiful kitten wants." I mold over the idea in my head, carefully thinking about how much fun I did have with him, how much we have in common, our love for the wrestling business. I could tell that he was very genuine and overall is a nice guy. Maybe being with Kenny will finally bring some type of happiness to my lonely existence. "Okay," I whispered. "Okay, what?" "I want to see where we go from here. Maybe I can find happiness with you. Who knows? You're right. I shouldn't just give up over one bad relationship. I shouldn't just shut myself out from the world, ignoring the potential that's right in front of me." He chuckled and kissed my knuckles again. "That's what I wanted to hear, beautiful kitten." "Is that my new nickname or something," I giggled. "Mhmm. For now at least. Now, let's get you some mochi." "Mochi," I asked as he called over the waiter and placed the order. "Rice cake. I know you love sweets," he chuckled. "Yeah you caught me. I love sweets. I binge on sweets then work out the pounds that I pack on so I can somewhat stay in shape so no one notice." "Well, you do a damn good job at that. You look amazing." "Okay now you're just trying to sweet talk me," I giggled as the waiter returned with a tray of different colored rice cakes. Kenny released my hands and picked a pink rice cake up and held it out to me. "Open." I nodded and opened my mouth so he could feed the cake to me. Sweetness filled my mouth as I chewed. "I'm so moving here," I sighed as he laughed and ate one of his own mochi. "You're taking me with you then. Wherever you go, I'm going with you." "We'll see," I giggled as his phone began to ring. "Oh. It's Matt. Hey, buddy. What's up? Yeah, I'm still with Ashley. We're on a date," he chuckled as I shook my head, blushing, "yes, I'm being serious. I'm telling the truth. I just asked her out. Fine, she can tell you when we get back. I'm taking her shopping next. Oh you and Nick are shopping around too? Where are you at? Oh we're close by. We'll meet up with you in a minute. Okay. Bye." "I can't believe that you just nonchalantly told Matt that we're on a date. He didn't believe you, did he," I laughed as I ate another mochi. "No! He told me to quit joking. Can you talk to him and tell him?" I giggled and nodded as we finished up our meal, paid and left.

"Since we're going to start dating, does this mean that I can start keeping some of your stuff," I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. "Depends on what you want to keep." "Mm, a jacket, a shirt or two or five." "Five?" I smiled innocently and hugged his arm. "Fine. Seven." "Woah. Slow down now," he chuckled as he put his arm around me, "I do need some shirts. I can't walk around without my shirt on." "You can. Around me. I did watch that episode of Being the Elite of you in and that secret hideout of yours where you work out. Best video ever," I giggled. "Maybe one day, I'll show you," he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "oh sorry. I just really wanted to do that." I smiled and stood the tip of my toes and kissed his cheek. "It's fine. Let's go find the Bucks so I can tell them that you were being serious about us." He nodded as we made our way to a shop that had lots of wrestling items, from different t-shirts to action figures to replica belts. "The anime shop is right next door so we will go there next," Kenny whispered as we walked deeper into the store until I spotted a very familiar figure in the distance. I moved away from Kenny and carefully snuck up on my prey and quickly covered their eyes. "What's going on," Matt said as Nick started laughing, "who's doing this to me?" He reached for me, but I moved out of his way. "Wait...Ash, is that you?" I pouted and removed my hands. "You're no fun at all," I said as Kenny walked up behind me, resting his chin on top of my head. "Yeah yeah yeah. This guy told me that you two were on a date. That true?" "Yeah. Why joke about that? I mean you two know how I feel about relationships. I would never joke about that," I said. They looked between me and Kenny before keeping their attention on Kenny. "Fine. You better not hurt her," Matt said. "I doubt we need to threaten Kenny like we did Adam," Nick said. "True, but I'm just saying." "Thanks for your support. Now if you two excuse is, there's an anime shop I need to take her to." "Good luck on the shopping, Kenny. You're definitely going to need it," Matt chuckled. "Ignore him. Let's go. I want another Pikachu," I said, pulling on his arm. "What are you two going after your long shopping trip," Nick asked. "Back to the hotel, I guess," Kenny said, looking at me. "Yep. You have to play FNAF with me for my gaming channel," I giggled, "Oh! I need to find a Foxy plushie! Or maybe Chica! Let's go!" Kenny waved as we left the store. "You really want to shop, huh," he chuckled as we walked inside of the anime shop. "Yep. Plus I promise Xavier to bring him back a souvenir and we both love anime so that's why I want to go here," I said and browsed the collection of Pokemon plushies. I felt something on my head and looked up to see Kenny holding a Mew above my head. "I've been trying to find one of these for years," I said as he smiled at me. "Japan is the place for everything that you may need. Since you like sweets so much we can pick up some on the way back to the hotel. How does that sound?" "You're spoiling me, Kenny," I said as I picked out some Pokemon charms. "No, I'm not. Just giving my sweet kitten the best on the first date. Besides, we still have plenty of shops to go to," he said as we walked to the counter and paid for everything. "Well, let's enjoy this little first date then," I said as we continued to go from shop to shop until late into the evening.

"I told you that I could carry some of those bags," I said, looking over my shoulder at Kenny as we entered the hotel. "It's fine," he sighed, seemingly struggling to carry two arm loads of bags as we got onto the elevator. "You sure? I can carry one at least," I said, reaching towards him. "No. I got it. It's fine," he said, moving away. "Okay. If you say so." The elevator doors opened and we stepped out, heading for my room as I pulled the keycard out of my pocket and unlocked the door. "Just put them down wherever," I said, stepping to the side so he could walk in first. He let out a groan as he set the bags in a chair next to the bed and flopped down on top of the bed, stretching out. "What a day," he said, staring up at the ceiling. I walked over to the dresser and took down my ponytails, brushing my hair. "Yeah, but I had fun overall." "Did you?" "Mhmm." "Good. I promise to give you more days like these. I promise," he said as I sat down my brush down and turned around. "Speaking of which, can I ask you something?" He nodded as I walked over and sat in his lap, putting my arms around his neck. "What are we going to do when I have to leave?" "What do you mean? I'm going to wait for you to return to me, of course. I'll be around, waiting for you to return to your spot in my arms, my beautiful kitten. You have weekends off, right? You can come visit me. We can go visit my parents or just spend time together. I won't abandon you, I will promise you that." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back, reassuring me that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. "I'm going to hold you to that promise," I said, looking him in the eyes. "You can trust me. Plus we have to start training. You have to learn the ways of New Japan. WWE watered you down, but here, you have better control of your wrestling style." I groaned and moved off his lap, laying next to him. "I don't want to work," I whined, pouting. "Don't pout. You have to start training," he chuckled. I let out a long whine and stuck my lip out, "is this the special Ashley whine I was warned about?" "Okay. I know Matt said that. I'll get him later." "I didn't say that he said it," he clarified. "You didn't deny it. I'll leave your name out of it when I'm beating him up." "No beating up our friends," he said, shaking a finger at me. "We haven't been dating a day and you're already trying to change me," I sighed and sat up. "No. Just don't like my friends getting beat up by my beautiful girlfriend." "Stop with the sweet talk. You can't butter me up." He chuckled as he nuzzled into my neck. "It was worth the shot. Now how are we going to break it to Adam that we're going to start dating because we can't hide it. It's next to impossible when we're always in the limelight. Which also concerns me about you. I mean you're leaving WWE soon and the fans will automatically assume that its because of me and I don't want that negativity to follow you," he said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Hmm. I'll talk to Chris or Taz to see if they can get me on one of their podcast and I'll talk about it. It will also affect you since you're like one of the greatest wrestlers today and people will assume that I'm trying to use you to better my career and I don't want to seem that way." "Well, I know that you're not. Especially since I had to beg to date you." "Stop it. You did not beg," I giggled. "No, but I was prepared to beg. I planned to subtly ask with candy and dinner and games. I was determined." I laughed as I hugged him. "Well, I love the determination for changing my mind. I hope I can keep that determination when I meet with Vince about leaving," I sighed. "You'll be fine. Just tell him that you want to develop some more and become more of an asset for the company then you'll be back. It's almost 2017 and you don't have a clear direction right now. They're only pushing certain people and I've read your tweets and posts of your frustration with your spot so now is the time to leave while people now about you before you're pushed down so far that people will forget that you even work in WWE." I sighed as I thought about everything and let his words sink in. "You're right. I do need like a break from WWE and better myself before returning and hopefully make an impact. Maybe being around you and the Bullet Club will give me that boost that I need. Give me the happiness that I had for wrestling that I've lost while in WWE. You're a genius, baby. I have the spirit to look Vince in the face and call it quit." "That's my girl. Now how about we curl up for the night and watch some wrestling," he said, climbing up into bed, toeing off his shoes and laid down. "You want to watch the WWE Network, don't you," I giggled as I laid next to him and switched on the television and put on the network. "Maybe. Who knows? Maybe the next time you return to WWE, you won't be alone. You might have someone with you," he said as he put on Swerved. "I thought that you've said countless of times that you won't go to WWE." "Not until I can win the title in New Japan and help out the company. Plus look at the current roster. AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Eric Young, Bobby Roode, Finn Bàlor, and countless of great talents. I'll only go after I've feel like I have nothing else left to offer in New Japan. So we can grow together in New Japan then we can go to WWE. Honestly, I would love to have a match with AJ at Wrestlemania, but now that we're slowly becoming a couple, I would love for us to face off against Triple-H and Stephanie. Or us against Miz and Maryse. I remember you two used to practically try to kill each in the ring over the divas title." "What can I say? Best friends always bring the best out of each other," I giggled thinking about the feud I had with Maryse when she was wrestling. We always tried to one up each other in every match we had together, although we never got as big of a push or matches like Sasha and Charlotte. "So many memories, but it's time for a change. Time to pack up my boots and move on. It's a good thing I'm not having a Christmas party this year. That would be very awkward to leave and invite people over like we're going on the road together and everything." "Speaking of which, what are your plans for Christmas?" I shrugged, staring at the tv. "Probably the usual, shut myself in the house, playing my Xbox, while stuffing my face." He went silent for a moment before speaking again. "Well, can I join you then? We can play games and stuff our face all you want." I looked up at him. "Are you serious? You want to fly out to California to hang out with me? You don't have to do that." "You just don't understand, do you Kitten? I want to spend more time with you which means spending holidays together. So of course I want to spend time with you for Christmas. Or do you want to come to my place and we can hang out at my home?" I chewed my lip and shrugged. "Your place it is then. Don't you leave close to Matt and Nick?" "I'm like an hour and a half away from both of them so they'll show up then, especially if you're there," I said. "Great. So that's the plan. I can come visit you for Christmas and New Years. Then when you start working for New Japan, you can visit me on our off days in Tokyo. You will have fun. I'm going to make you happy, I promise," he said, kissing me. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Cleaner." We turned our attention to the tv as we enjoyed each other's company, chatting away as I slowly started to open up to him. I rested my head on his chest and relaxed as he rubbed my back slowly. I didn't realize how tired I was until I struggled to keep my eyes open and I ended up falling asleep against Kenny.


	6. Training Begins

My chest felt heavy as if I was being held down as I slowly began to wake up. I heard soft snoring next to me and was pulled closer to a warm, hard body. I turned over and smiled at the familiar two toned curly hair I saw covering up the face of the man who wanted to bring me happiness. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent as his arms tightened around me as he cleared his throat and rubbed his cheek on top of my head. This felt so natural, so perfect. It reminded me of those sweet mornings that I used to have with Adam. I shook my head, pushing down my past memories as Kenny let out a grunt and held me tighter to him. I wiggled my arms around him and rubbed his back slowly, his arms relaxing slightly around me. His phone began to ring and he mumbled as he reached behind us and grabbed it, answering it with opening his eyes. "Hello," he mumbled, half asleep, "hey, Nick. No, it's fine." He laid on his back, keeping an arm around me, his hand on my back as he talked. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, smiling when he looked at me. "Yeah, I'm listening, Nick. I'll tell her and we can meet you two downstairs for breakfast. Um I mean I'll go get her, it's no problem. Training day? Alright. See you in a few. Bye." He hung up and yawned as he looked down at me.

"Well, good morning my beautiful kitten. Did you sleep well?" I nodded as he pulled me up and kissed my cheek. "How late did we stay up last night?" "Pretty late. You went to sleep on me and you looked so adorable sleeping that I didn't want to leave. Well, I left for a while, but I came back and spent most of the night just looking at your peaceful face. The moonlight looked so beautiful on you. It took my breath away." I buried my face into the crook of his neck, making him chuckle. "Don't say weird things like that," I said, feeling my face heat up. "I'm just telling the truth. My kitten is so beautiful, sleeping and awake. I'm glad that I got to see both faces." "Stop!" He laughed and pulled away from me. "If this kind of stuff makes you blush now then how are you going to handle this for months, hopefully years to come?" I shrugged and stared at him. "What did Nick want so early in the morning?" "Oh. Right. We need to start preparing you for New Japan. Try to undo the damage WWE has done to you." "Whatever," I chuckled as I sat up and stretched. "He also said that you're all leaving tomorrow."

Reality crashed back down at his words and sadness crept back in. "Oh yeah. I forgot that I had to go back home," I sighed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry. Christmas is in just two weeks and we'll be reunited. In the meantime, you have to focus on meeting with Vince about leaving the company." I nodded as he kissed my forehead. "Now. Breakfast?" "Duh," I giggled as he climbed out of bed. "Good. Watching you sleep so peacefully can make a man hungry." "Stop teasing me!" He laughed as he grabbed an unfamiliar bag and set it on top of the bed. "Did you bring your stuff in here," I asked as he pulled out some clothes. "Well, yeah. When you went to sleep, I managed to slip out of bed, grab your keycard then went to my room and grabbed my bags and brought them in here. It was either do that or spend the entire night here and go back to my room, getting caught by either Matt, Nick, or Adam leaving here. Which reminds me, we have to tell him about us today. I rather him hear it from us than read it online." "That's going to be fun," I sighed, climbing out of bed and flipped my hair over my shoulder before going to my bag and grabbed a pair of camo jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I kept my back to Kenny as I pulled off my shirt and tossed it on my bag. "Nice tattoo. What's the story?" "Before everything that happened, my dad used to refer to me as his angel. In fact, they was going to name me Angel, but settled on Ashley instead," I said as I pulled on a sports bra then put on my shirt. "So you do have some good memories with your parents?" "Yeah. It wasn't all bad. I still love them. I mean they are my parents. The only parents I will ever have." I quickly changed into my camo jeans and packed my gym bags when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Kenny nuzzled into my neck, his beard tickling my skin. "Well, let me ask you this. Is there any chance of you and your parents can ever get back on good terms?" I stared out of the window as I mulled over the idea of speaking with my parents again. "I would love to, but I don't know if they want to talk to the trouble child," I said with a heavy sigh. "I hope so because I would love to meet them one day, if that's okay." I shrugged as I kissed his forehead. "I could always give you their address and you can go visit them yourself." "I'm not going by myself. What would you do if I just randomly showed up at your door," he asked, releasing me. "Easy. Hug you and pepper you in kisses," I said turning around and stared at his bare, chiseled chest, "of course if you showed up like this, who knows what I would do?" He smirked as he placed his hands on my hips. "Are you trying to seduce me, you little minx?" I giggled and shook my head. "Just giving you an innocent compliment," I said, removing his hands and walked back to the front of the mirror and brushed my hair. "Yeah. Sure. Tell me anything. I have plenty of time to figure you out and learn when you're just messing with me." I put my brush down and smiled at him. "I'm not, Ken," I whined, poking out my lip, "I'm being honest." He sucked in his breath as he stared at me. "So adorable. But we need to hurry and get to the lobby so we can get the day started."

We finished getting ready and carefully left my room, making sure no one saw us as we rode the elevator down to the lobby where Nick, Matt, and Adam were waiting for us at a table with plates full of food. "Yay, breakfast," I said as we walked up and sat down next to Nick, rubbing my cheek against his. "Ugh why must you be so weird," he chuckled. "Because being normal is overrated and you guys wouldn't like me if I wasn't weird," I giggled. "True. There should always be that one weirdo in a group so you definitely earn that spot," Matt teased as I immediately began to stuff my face with food. "What took you two so long? We were waiting for twenty minutes," Adam asked, staring at me. "Adam, you know me. I'm not a morning person," I said in between bites. "Right. I forgot. Remember that time I had to physically get you out of bed because you were running late for a shoot?" "Yeah and you put me in the tub and turned on the cold water, you jerk." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Wow. You two had a violent relationship," Kenny smirked. "No! He was just a jerk every chance he got. Putting me in the pool on a floaty while I was sleeping then watched as I rolled over and fell in. Or the time you put a stupid mannequin head in the bed when I was trying to rest, knowing that I hate mannequins." "And you didn't kill him after all of that," Kenny asked, looking shocked. "She loves me way too much to kill me. Put all of my clothes in the pool and hide my shoes, yes, but killing me? Way too much love for me to do that," Adam said confidently. "That love died years ago, Adam. Let it go." "Oh come on. You can't just block out and forget what we had. Not five long wonderful years," he said, pressing to get me to smile at our past memories. "Adam, back off. You shouldn't dwell in the past," Kenny said. "Yeah, man. The past is the past. Time to focus on the future," Matt added. Adam kept staring between Kenny and I as we ate our breakfast, making plans for the day and planning out my training. "I think we should start out with you against either me or Matt," Nick said as I sipped on my coffee. "Think you can keep up," I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Relax. We watch all of your matches so I'm pretty sure I got you beat," Nick confidently said. "Famous last words," I sung, smiling at him as he glared at me. "We'll see. Trust me. There's no way you can beat me. We haven't faced off in a few years. I got better. There's no way you can beat me now." "So are you laying down the challenge or are you all talk like always," I said as the others ooh'd. "You are so on," Nick said, grabbing my hand and forced me to shake his. "Whatever you say," I chuckled as we sat around and chatted after breakfast.

One hour later, we went to a gym that had a wrestling ring to get a work out, followed by an impromptu match between Nick and I. I stood in the bathroom, changing into a black sports bra and blue and black leggings and put my hair up in a ponytail for my workout. I walked out of the bathroom and went over to the treadmills, putting in my earbuds before I began my run. "You're seriously going to wrestle her," Kenny asked Nick as he lifted weights. Nick nodded from the floor where he was doing pushups. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your girlfriend," he chuckled, looking up at Kenny. "Girlfriend? That some type of joke or what," Adam said as he set his weights down and walked over to Kenny and Nick. Kenny glared at Nick who gave him an apologetic look. "There's no way she would date you. No offense, buddy, but you're not Adam Cole, the only man who can make her happy." Kenny rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you believe me or not. I know the truth and whether you like it or not, she's trying to move on, although, it's very difficult after everything she's been through, but at least she's willing to try. So if you want to continue to live in this fantasy land that you're getting back together then fine, but I refuse to let you continue to disrespect her." Kenny set his weights down and stood chest to chest with Adam. "Guys, easy," Nick said, hopping up and stood between the two men. "Calm down. We're all friends here," Matt said, walking up. Adam smirked and walked away, heading over to me.

Oblivious to what was going on, I hummed to my music as I slowed down and turned off the treadmill. I pulled out my earbuds and turned around, getting picked up and put over a shoulder. "Put me down! What the hell, Adam," I yelled, hitting his back. "Calm down, princess. I'm taking you to the ring," he sighed. "I can walk, thanks." "I got you. I want to be your warm up before you step in the ring with Nick. That's all." I clawed at his back and yelped when he hit the back of my leg. "Stop misbehaving." "Stop bullying us smaller people then!" "I'm not bullying you," he chuckled. "Yes you are with your tallness and your ability to pick me up like I'm weightless and carrying me over your shoulder like I'm a doll. This isn't fair!" "Whining won't help you so stop fighting me." I sighed and gave up, letting him carry me over to the ring before he set me down on the apron. He sat on the middle rope and lifted the top rope for me to enter. I placed my phone down on the steps before I stepped through the ropes and pulled my hair out of the ponytail and shook it apart as Adam entered the ring and stood in front of me. "Ready, cupcake," he smirked as I stretched my arms. "Now I want a cupcake. Thanks, Adam," I sighed as he chuckled. "Well, I'll take you to get some cupcakes later. Okay?" "You better," I pouted. "Alright. Now lock up." I nodded and held up my hands before we locked up, Adam trying to push me back, but I stood my ground. I put him in a side headlock and attempted to take him to the ground but he pushed me into the ropes. I rebound and ran into him and he knocked me down. He dropped on top of me and went for the ground and pound, but I blocked his punches and rolled us over until I was sitting on his back. I grabbed his arms and pulled them back, putting my legs under them before placing my hands under his chin, setting him perfectly in the Acolade. He struggled to break free, but I kept a tight grip on him, keeping him grounded. I felt him relax before he tapped my leg and I let him go, getting off of him. "Nice try, Adam," I said as Matt and Kenny clapped ringside while Nick stood on the apron. "That was just a warm up. You still have to face me," Nick said, hopping over the top rope. "Yeah, I know," I sighed, focusing on Nick. Adam hopped to his feet behind me, wrapping his arms around my midsection, setting me up for a German suplex, but I managed to slip out and slid under him. I hopped up and kicked him in the lower back before picking him up onto my shoulders then dropped down onto my knees, releasing him as he rolled into his back. "Okay, I'm done," he chuckled before rolling out of the ring and onto the floor. "You tried," Matt teased, holding up his camera, "I wouldn't miss this opportunity in the world to film this." Nick and I locked up and he wrestled me to the mat with a side headlock. I slowly got to my knees and Nick re-adjust himself, putting me in a sleeper hold as I got to my feet. I twisted my body in an attempt to throw him off, but his hold on me tightened. I ran backwards, full speed into a corner repeatedly until Nick finally released me. I moved to the other side of the ring before I lined myself up with Nick as I took one step forward and cartwheel my way to Nick before hitting him with my forearm and he hit the mat. "It's over," Matt chuckled from the side, setting the camera down and entered the ring. I looked down at Nick who smirked at me and mouthed 'superkick' to me. I gave a small nod as Nick pretended to stagger to his feet as Matt reached us. Nick gave a nod and we both gave Matt a super kick. "That wasn't fair," Matt yelled as he fell to the mat. "Double trouble back together at last," Nick chuckled as we high fived. "Ugh. That's the last thing I want to deal with again," Matt sighed as Nick helped him up. Kenny snuck up behind me and lifted me up onto his shoulders. "Wait! I did not consent to this! This isn't right!" Nick and Matt cleared the ring as Kenny smirked at me before hitting his finisher, One Winged Angel. "You're a terrible person," I said, looking up at him. "Yet you agreed to date me," he smirked. I rolled over onto all fours before climbing into his lap and wrapped my legs around his midsection, putting his head under my arm as I trapped him. "I don't give up so easily," he gasped as he slowly got to his feet. I tightened the hold only to have him back me into a corner where I was forced to break the hold. As I was trying to gather myself, he charged and his shoulder connected with my stomach. Pain shot through me as I dropped to mat and clutched at my ribs. "Had enough," he asked as I crawled out of the corner. I smirked to myself and crawled over to him and hugged his leg. "What the fuck are you doing? Let go of my leg!" Nick and Matt started laughing as Kenny attempted to pry me from his leg. While I had him distracted, I used all of my strength to knock him down face first to the mat before wrapping my legs around his throat and squeezed until he tapped and I released him.

"Okay. WWE didn't ruin you," he coughed and stood up. "Told you. I did work out with Jon and Colby so of course I'm not that bad," I said as the others joined us in the ring. Adam handed me my water bottle and ruffled my hair. "Remind not to piss you off," he chuckled. "Why? You do it anyway. Most of the time I just don't have the energy to do anything about it." "Oh yeah. I used to wait until you were super tired before pissing you off. I forgot," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes and handed him back the bottle. Kenny wrapped his arms around me in what I thought was a hug, but instead he suplex me. I rolled away and stared at him. "You did not just do that." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you going to do about it?" Nick, Matt and Adam cleared the ring as I glared at Kenny before we locked up again. My arm slipped through the hold and I grabbed his hair, pulling him down onto the mat. I smirked and held my arms out to the sighed. "Okay. I'll give you credit for that," he chuckled, standing up. He grabbed my arm and attempted to whip me into the ropes, but I reversed it and sent him into the ropes. He charged at me, but I managed to use Matrix at the last second to avoid being clotheslined. I spun around and caught his arm just as he was about to swing and kicked him in the stomach. He hunched over which gave me the opportunity to wrap my arms around his midsection and picked him up and over and hit Widows Peak. "Wow," Matt said as I stood up and stretched. "Impressive. I think you will be just fine," Nick said as I slid out of the ring. "Thanks. Won't I have to train with the others though?" "Yeah, but we'll worry about all of that later," Kenny said as he slid out of the ring and put his arm on my shoulder. I could feel Adam staring daggers into Kenny as we stood there. My phone began to ring and I walked up to it. "Yay," I said, knowing the familiar Facetime ringtone before answering, "hey, Finnamon bun." "I really wish you would stop calling me that," my favorite Irish friend, Finn Bàlor, groaned as I giggled. "I'll think about it. How are you? How's the shoulder?" "The shoulder is fine. I can start building with my Legos so I'm pretty happy. How ya doing? I see that yer in Japan with the guys." "I want to live here," I chuckled as I sat down on the ring steps. "No. Ya not leaving me alone. I need my Lego partner." "I know, but I am leaving WWE though. My contract is almost up and I'm not going to sign a new one." "Frustration got the better of ya, huh," he asked and I nodded, "whatever makes ya happy. Just don't forget yer friends, okay?" "Speaking of friends..." I held out my phone and a very eager Nick took it from me. "If it isn't the Prince," he chuckled as Matt stepped next to him. "Bucks! How are ya? Keeping my friend out of trouble, right?" "Yeah. Then she just beat the crap out of all of us...well, Nick, Kenny and Adam. I knew better," Matt chuckled. Kenny walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders. "Everything okay?" I nodded, smiling at him. "I think I hurt Finn's feelings when I told him that I was leaving. We were supposed to do a storyline down the road when he came back, but that's not happening." "Well, this will be a temporary change. You'll be back. Just need to boost your worth, learn some new moves and you will be back on top." I nodded as Nick handed the phone to Kenny. "Hey, Finn," he said, waving at him. "If it isn't the guy trying to still my best friend," Finn chuckled as Kenny say down between my legs. "Steal is such a harsh word. I prefer... Hmm recruit maybe. I made her a member of Bullet Club and the Elite. We need a woman in the group so why not her?" "Yer just sayin that because you two are datin. Matt and Nick filled me in. I saw what da fans were posting, but I didn't think you two would give it a shot."Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I can be very persuasive. And I was willing to beg and bribe her with food. I was prepared." "Dedication. I've always liked that about ya. Just don't go hurting my friend. I will find ya." "Can everyone just stop threatening me? I haven't done anything," he scoffed as I took the phone from him. "Everyone is so protective of me. I can't wait to see what Xavier says then," I giggled. Adam walked over and smiled. "What's up, man? Glad to see you back to your usual self," he said to Finn. "Thanks. It's great to see ya again. Still annoying Ash?" Adam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah and she kicks the crap out of me, but she does it out of love." "And frustration," I added. "Sounds about right. Ash, I was just catching up with ya. I'll let ya get back to beating up everyone. When ya return home, call me." I nodded before we said our goodbyes and hung up. "Same old Finn. At least he's smiling and not down in the dumps," Kenny said. "Yeah. That's my best friend," I chuckled as Kenny raised an eyebrow. "I thought Xavier was your best friend." "What? I can't have more than one best friend? Xavier is more of a brother to me than a best friend." Adam placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have more training. Let's go." I whined and poked out my lip. "Don't. You're not guilt tripping me this time," he said, grabbing my arm and pulled me to my feet. I stared at him as I crossed my arms and gave him the best puppy eyes. "No! Don't you dare!" "That's Ashley's true finisher, Guilt Trip," Matt teased. "This won't work so stop," Adam said, looking away. "Fine. I give up. Let's go," I sighed, getting bored since he didn't play along and got back inside of the ring. "Wow. That was fast. I was going to wait you out for a few more minutes," Adam said as he slid into the ring. "I know which is boring so I gave up. I'm in the ring. Let's go," I said as he pushed his hair back. "Fine. Lock up." We locked up as the training session continued.


	7. Temporary Goodbye

"Okay! I'm done for the day," I sighed and collapsed onto the mat, breathing heavily, sweat practically pouring out of me. We've been training for what seemed like hours and I've finally reached my limit. "You did good," Kenny said, sitting next to me with a water bottle. "Thanks. Now I need someone to feed me," I said, sitting up and took a sip of water. "Don't worry. Let's just go get cleaned up and we'll take you out to eat," Matt chuckled. I gave Kenny the water bottle back and slid out of the ring, grabbing my phone and quickly returned to the locker room and showers. "Wow. It doesn't take much to get her to move," Kenny chuckled. "Yeah. Mention food or games, she'll move. We better follow suit before she kills us," Nick said as they went to the other showers and got cleaned off. I hummed to myself as I washed away the sweat and grim off of my body. It was a great work out and it was a lot of fun. I look forward to hopefully many more work out sessions with all of them, especially Kenny. I smiled just thinking about him and the fun that we could have together as time goes on. He was so sweet and I could tell that he's trying his best to get me to open up to him, but the fear of being hurt again and the dark secret I had was too overbearing for me that I have to keep my guard up at all time, which makes me feel so horrible because of how open and honest he is with me. I sighed, turning off the water and grabbed the towel next to me, drying off before walking out of the showers and to the locker room where I had my clothes laid out. "Does he know?" I nearly screamed when I heard the deep voice behind me and quickly covered myself with the towel. "Get out, Adam," I sighed as I walked past him. "No need to cover up around me. I've seen you naked plenty of times," he smirked. "Get the hell out!" "Answer my question first. Does he know about the bipolar disorder or not?" I picked up my clothes and walked back into the shower area and got dressed in there. "I'll take that as a No then. You can't hide it forever you know. One day, you'll have one of your episodes and explode. Then your little happiness will come crashing down. You're better off with me and you know it." I scoffed as I pulled down my shirt and walked up to him. "With you? Being the good girlfriend who just smiled and looked pretty? Who followed you around like a love sick puppy? Who would let you have all of the sex that you want because of my hyper sexuality? That's what I'm supposed to do right? I can't even have a normal relationship after everything that's happened to me, but I'm willing to try." "With Kenny? My best friend? A guy you've only personally known for a few days? Are you crazy? Wait. Don't answer that. You know for a fact that this whatever it is will not work. You and I. We worked. Okay, yes, I did screw it up over the WWE thing, but you're coming back to your real home. We can work again. Besides, you and Kenny are completely different from two completely different worlds. You're just setting yourself up to be broken all over again. Don't worry. I'll be there to pick up the pieces, put you back together and rock your world all over again like I used to," he smirked, licking his lips. I pulled back and went to slap him, but this time he blocked me. "Don't do that. Last time, it got me hard as a rock. We don't need everyone running in here when they hear you screaming my name over and over again." "You're sick, Adam. I hope you know that," I spat, snatching my hand from him. "Yet you stayed for five years so you can drop the 'I hate you' act because I didn't believe you the moment you started showing this side. Tell you what. I'm going to be waiting for you when all of this blows up in your face. You know where to find me. I haven't changed the locks and I'm sure that you still have a key somewhere. Just come to Florida, come to my house and I'll make you forget everything." "What's going on here?" We both looked at Kenny as he walked in. "Nothing. Just coming to check on the always hungry Ashley," Adam smiled, walking past Kenny, patting his shoulder before walking out. "Everything okay? He didn't do anything, did he?" I couldn't say a word after everything Adam said to me, because most of it is true. I may be setting up this new relationship with Kenny up for failure. All because I can't break these walls that I had built to keep people at arm's length. I took a deep breath before hugging Kenny, burying my face into his chest. "What's the matter? What happened," he asked, petting me. I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Now isn't the time for what I need to say. Just... Can you give me time to collect my thoughts before I tell you? Like at Christmas time? I want to try... I want to tell you everything. Just not now. Not when we're so new into this relationship. Please?" He searched my eyes before nodding. "Whatever makes you comfortable. I can wait," he said, kissing my forehead, "wait. You not going to tell me that you hate Street Fighter, are you because I'm not emotionally prepared for that." I laughed and shook my head, poking his chest. "No, baby. I'm not trying to give you a heart attack. I just want to explain something about me when it's just us where no one can walk in on us." "Okay. Now you're getting sexual with me," he said. "Shut up and give me a kiss," I chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Mmm. Let's just stay here," he mumbled against my lips. "I will beat you up from lack of food." He cleared his throat and moved away from me and grabbed my bag. "Let's drop our stuff off and get you fed, huh," he said, grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the locker room.

The others were standing at the ring when we walked over towards them. "Finally. Masa is outside waiting for us. We're getting treated to dinner so let's go," Matt said as we walked outside towards a white van. "Hey, Masa," I said, hugging him as he opened the door for me. "Hello, Miss Ashley. Good to see you again," he smiled as Kenny climbed in and sat next to me on the back seat. "Masa, you should get used to seeing her. She's leaving WWE for New Japan. She can help you with gear and photos. Just ask and she'll help," Nick said as he, Adam, and Matt got into the seat in front of us. "Very good. Looking forward to it," he said, shutting the door and got into the driver seat and pulled off of the curb and got on the road. "Oh yeah. You design your own stuff too, don't you," Matt asked and I nodded. "Well, I used to until I went to WWE and I had to stop. Whatever they wanted me to wear, they made it for me. I miss designing my own stuff. I can't wait to get back to doing that. I have a lot of new ideas that I want to try out," I said, looking down at my phone. "Are you bringing back the mask? I loved the gas mask," Nick said. "Not right away. I need to make one for Bullet Club and one for the Elite." "And a super kick one," Nick said. "I'll keep it in mind," I chuckled as I typed away. Kenny leaned over and peered at my phone. "Sometimes in life, you should walk away from a dream to find true happiness. Time for a change," he read out loud at the tweet that I just posted. "Wow. You're getting ready to stir up everyone with that," he said. "Yeah, well, in a way, I'm giving them a heads up so there's no surprises." My phone started ringing and Xavier's picture popped up on screen. "You're in trouble," Kenny teased and I rolled my eyes, accepting the call. "Hey, Xavier," I said innocently, putting him on speaker. "Don't hey Xavier me! What is that tweet about? Are you leaving WWE? You can't leave me! What am I going to do," he asked. "Um wait a year until I return. It's not like I'm moving out of the country or anything. We can still hang out. I just won't be wrestling in WWE for awhile," I explained. "Yeah but between you and Bayley, we need more positivity around here. It's going to be a void now. I knew that I shouldn't have let you go to Japan," he sighed. "Aw come on. Don't be like that. We will still be friends. It's just a good break then I'll return." "Promise?" "Yes. I promise to return to WWE after I grow professionally and I find myself. I'm flying back home tomorrow before hitting the road. I'll make sure to have your gifts." "As always, you rock. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I hung up the phone and sighed. "That's one call. How many more do you think you will be getting," Nick asked. Before I could answer, my phone rung again and I saw that Becky was calling. I let out a groan and held the phone up to my ear as I had to explain the situation to her before having to repeat the process multiple times with multiple friends.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as we finally arrived to a restaurant and got out of the van. "That was fun," Kenny chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Shut up." He laughed as we went inside and found a private table away from the crowd and sat down. Nick, Matt, and Masa were on one side while I was sitting between Kenny and Adam. "You're in for a treat tonight," Kenny smiled at me as he rubbed my back. "Really? What am I trying this time?" "Oh it's a surprise," Nick chuckled as a waiter came by and Masa and Kenny ordered in Japanese. "Okay. Now, I'm concerned. Should I trust whatever you ordered?" They laughed at me and Kenny kissed my cheek. "Relax. You're not allergic to anything right?" "Right... What are you up to, Omega?" "Just trust me, okay?" "Good luck with that," Adam muttered under his breath. "Fine. Whatever. I'll try anything food related anyways," I said as the waiter returned with a large black pot and set it in the middle of the table. The liquid inside began to boil as the waiter set down plates of raw meat down before leaving. "So this is what's known as 'Shabu-Shabu' and all it is is slices of beef or pork and we take our chopsticks," Kenny explained to me, taking a piece of meat using his chopsticks, "and we just let it cook in the broth. It doesn't take long to do." He dropped the meat in the broth and moved it around with his chopsticks. The others followed suit and cooked their meat as Kenny pulled his out and let it drip dry before he held it out towards me. "Open." I opened my mouth and he fed me. I chewed and looked up as Matt set the camera down, pointing it at me. "Why are you filming me," I giggled. "Need your reaction for everything," he said simply as Kenny added another piece of meat to the broth. The waiter returned with a plate with cooked fish and my eyes widened as I covered my mouth. "Try one," Matt chuckled when he saw my reaction. "I'm not eating that," I said, shaking my head. The fish still had the head on it and the eyes seemed to stare at me. "No," I whined, pouting. "Oh come on. It's not that bad," Nick chuckled as he grabbed one and began to eat. I whined and covered my face with my hands, shaking my head as Nick and Matt chuckled. "You eat sushi so what's the problem with this," Kenny asked as he pulled out the piece of pork and held it out to me. "Sushi doesn't look at me," I said before accepting the cooked pork. "This is normal. Just one bite," Kenny said and placed one on my plate. I whined again as I stared at the fish that was staring at me. "Don't cry about it," Nick teased when my eyes started to water. "Screw you! I'm not eating that!" I slid the plate away and pulled out my phone and began playing around with it. "Okay. We won't make you eat any. It's okay," Matt said, holding back a grin. I looked up from Snapchat to give him a death glare before looking back at my phone and snapped a picture with the flower crown and captioned it "Last selfie before Bucks of Youth kills me with yummy food" and saved the picture before posting them switched over to Twitter and posted the selfie, tagging both of them. Matt looked down at his phone then looked back at me. "Oh very funny," he said sarcastically as Nick looked at the screen. "Kenny and Masa are helping too!" I chuckled as I picked the dog filter then slowly leaned over towards Kenny. "What are you doing," he said, looking at my phone and the filter popped up on both of our faces. "Ha!" I quickly took our picture and moved away before posting it. "Can I like just put a very cryptic caption on this to work up fans," I giggled and he grabbed my phone, "don't delete it!" "I'm not. I'm putting a caption for you." I watched as he typed away on my phone before smiling and handed it back to me. "Date night before we separate but we will reunite to run the wrestling world," I read and shook my head, "you're asking for trouble with this." "Fine. Change it then. Or post it as is and don't explain it. I dare you," he smirked. I scoffed and posted it on Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. "Never challenge me," I said confidently. "But you can't explain that picture to anyone," Matt reminded me. "Fine. I won't." "That includes anyone in WWE," Kenny said. "Fine. No one will know the meaning behind it." "Your phone will blow up," Nick chuckle. "It's fine. I need to buy a new one anyway," I joked, "I'll treat myself this Christmas with a new iPhone." "When don't you treat yourself," Matt asked. "Good point. I'll just keep doing what I've been doing then on a regular basis." "Weirdo," Adam muttered. "Takes one to know one." "I only became weird when I met you. I used to be normal!" "I find that super hard to believe," I said raising an eyebrow. A hand appeared in front of me and something crispy was put into my mouth. "Warning next time," I mumbled in between bites. "Sorry. Got a little excited," Kenny chuckled. "I'm going to gain so much weight because of all of you." "You'll lose it when you get back on the road," Adam said. "Yeah. I'll have Nattie drag me to the gym one last time before I figure out who I'm going to first to sign contracts." "Well, there's a contract with Ring of Honor already waiting for you whenever you're ready to go. You can travel with us when we go to tapings," Nick said. "That'll work. I can't believe this is going to be my last ride in WWE for awhile. It's going to be very weird," I sighed as Kenny poured me some tea. "You'll get used to the change. Everything will work out just fine. Right now, let's just fatten you up in celebration of a new adventure," Kenny teased, squeezing my shoulders as I glared at him as we continued to enjoy our sponsored dinner before returning to the hotel.

"I am stuffed," I sighed, stretching as Kenny and I walked inside of my room. "Me too. Best dinner ever. Glad that you enjoyed your first sponsored meal. Get used to it," he chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Trust me, I definitely will," I yawned as I pulled out my pajamas then turned back around to see him staring at me. "What?" He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Just lost in thought." I nodded slowly as I toed off my shoes and socks before carrying my pajamas into the bathroom and quickly got changed. I opened the door and saw that he had changed clothes and was laying in bed, flipping through the channels. "I didn't know that you were planning on staying here again," I said, putting away my clothes. "Oh. Did you not want me to? I should've asked. I'm sorry," he said, sitting up and was about to pull the covers off of him, but I stopped him. "No. It's fine. I don't mind. It's kind of nice," I said, climbing in next to him, "I kind of miss having someone next to me that's not a stuffed animal." He smiled and reached over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp before sinking down into the bed and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Glad to be of service, kitten. I hate that you have to leave me tomorrow. If I could just kidnap you and bring you to my home in Tokyo and have you all to myself, I would. We could just be in our own world, away from everyone so I can give you all of the love, happiness, and attention that you deserve. I promise you, kitten, I will give you the world. I won't hurt you. I will show you true love and happiness," he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and buried my face into his chest. "I'm going to miss this for two weeks. Never thought I would get used to something like this, but it's something about you that just draws me towards you and I just have to be around you. I didn't think I could fall for someone as hard as I did with you," he whispered as he petted me. "How long?" "Hm?" I looked up at him. "How long have you felt this way?" He took a deep breath, mulling over his thoughts. "Maybe three years. I just remember hearing your voice when Matt and Nick were Facetiming you and when you hung up, I immediately started asking about you and they showed me pictures of you. Then I went on my own and looked you up myself, your matches, your promos, your photoshoot, your website, your YouTube channel, everything. I just had to know more about you. I know that probably sound creepy, but I just had to find out more about you. You're so interesting and cool. I even asked Xavier about you and he was glad to answer, although I mostly had to ask Nick and Matt about you." "Wow. You really wanted to know about me," I said, smiling as he nodded. "Then a few weeks ago, Matt was telling me that he would try to talk you into coming here and I practically begged him to get you to come because I really wanted to meet you and I'm glad that I did because now you're all mine," he said, smiling. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away, my feelings all over the place. "What's wrong, kitten," he asked, peering into my face. "It's just...no one has ever had that much interest in knowing me before." "I want to know everything about you. Your passion, your hobbies, everything. I want to get closer to you. I'll open up to you so you can feel comfortable around me and to be able to open up to me. Whatever it is that you have to tell me when we're alone, I won't judge you or anything." I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my cheek on his chest. "You're so sweet. Thank you for everything. This has been the best week ever. I can't wait to show you my home at Christmas. I'll cook for you, we can play videogames, we can sit by the fireplace. It's going to be fun." "Looking forward to it. Now let's get some sleep. Lots of traveling ahead for you and I'm going back to home and start getting a bag packed for my trip to your place for Christmas and hopefully New Years, if that's okay." I nodded as my eyes closed. "Good. I'm really looking forward to spending more time with you. Good night, kitten." "Good night, Ken," I whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning, I was awaken by my cellphone ringing and buzzing on the nightstand. I clumsily reached for it, managing to finally get a hold of it and answered the call. "Hello," I mumbled, not bothering to open my eyes. "I know that you're still tired, but we have a plane to catch so get up," Matt said. "Mhmm," I mumbled, mind still fuzzy with drowsiness. "Get up, Ash. Get dressed and let's get going. We have some food for you." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'll be dressed in a few minutes." "Works every time." "Shut up." I hung up and stretched as Kenny sat up next to me. "Getting ready to go?" I nodded and got out of the bed, walking over to my bag and pulled out some jeggings and my Bullet Club shirt. "Might as well give you the gift now then," he said while I was getting dressed and put away my clothes. "Gift?" I turned around and watched him dig through his bag and pulled out a black bag and laid it on the bed as he got dressed. "This is for me?" He pulled his shirt over his head and nodded. I grabbed the bag and reached inside, pulling out a soft black blanket. I unfolded it and immediately smiled when I saw Kenny's logo on it. "There's more," he said, zipping up his jeans and packed his bag. I looked in the bag and pulled out some leggings with his logo on the left side hip and a muscle shirt with his logo on the front. "I can't wait to wear these practically everywhere. Thank you," I said as I put everything back. "No thanks needed. I can tell that you like to be comfortable and thought that you might like them." I walked over to him and hugged him. "You're too good to me, Kenny. I don't deserve this." "Too bad. I'm going to spoil you with love, affection, and merch that you can model for me," he smirked. "You've been around Matt and Nick way too long," I giggled, shaking my head, "but I'll model anything you give me. Doesn't matter to me. You have no idea how many times Xavier ask me to model his shirts for his YouTube channel. I do it for the people I care about so I don't mind at all." "You're so sweet and adorable, you know that?" "I'm evil! Queen of darkness! Fear me!" He laughed and put an arm around me. "Yeah. Whatever you say, queen. Let's go before Matt breaks down the door." I nodded as we gathered our things and left the room and rode the elevator down. We stepped off the elevator and walked towards the front desk where Nick, Matt, and Adam were waiting. "Oh you're leaving too, Ken," Nick asked as we turned in our key cards. "Yeah. Headed back home for a while and pack for my trip to California for Christmas and New Years. Really looking forward to it," he said as we all walked out of the hotel. "Oh you're going to California for the holidays," Adam asked and Kenny nodded, "wow. I guess I should fly out too then since everyone will be there." I raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "That sounds great! We can make some videos and hang out for a while," Nick said as we waited on a taxi.

Kenny looked at me and I flashed him a reassuring smile as our taxi pilled up and we climbed inside. "I'm so ready to be reconnected with my bed," I sighed, leaning against Kenny as I yawned. "If only I was going back with you so I could cuddle up with you and we can just relax for a while," he said, resting his head on top of mine. I intertwined our fingers together and smiled at the thought of relaxing at home with Kenny, enjoying each other's company as we pulled up at the terminal. Kenny grabbed my bags for me as we unloaded our things and walked through the terminal. Our bags were checked and soon it was almost time to board the plane. Kenny pulled me to the side, way from the others as he looked down at me, smiling. "I hate that you have to leave," he sighed, playing with my fingers. "Me too. I know that I'll see you in about two weeks, but it's too long for me. I usually don't miss someone this much, but it's different now with you. I can't wait to see you again," I said, smiling up at him as he cupped my face. "Me too, kitten. You should go before Matt come tear us apart." I nodded as he pressed a tender kiss to my lips and embraced me. I didn't want to let him go nor did I want to leave, but I knew that this goodbye is only temporary. We pulled apart and he kissed my cheek, smiling at me. "I..." "Don't. Don't say it," I said, shaking my head, "I'm not ready to hear those three words yet." He nodded, seemingly disappointed, but understanding as I kissed his cheek. "Call me when you get home?" I nodded and turned around heading towards the others. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, waving at Kenny before joining the others and we walked to our plane. Nick put an arm around my shoulders as we walked. "Just to be on the safe side, Matt or myself will start sitting with you on planes. It's for the best," he said, looking ahead of us at Adam and Matt walking ahead of us. "Thanks. I really wish he would just let this whole jealousy thing go," I sighed as we got onto the plane. "Just give him time. It will all blow over," he reassured me as we sat down, "but I have to ask, did you have fun?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks again for inviting me. Best week ever and now, I'll be able to do it again on a regular basis. I know that when I go back to WWE, I'll have a meeting with Vince, Steph, Shane, and Paul, but I know that this is what I want to do to better my career." "And you get to goof around with us again," he chuckled. "Oh yeah. That too. That's always fun." We continued to chat until we fell asleep throughout the rest of the flight.

I woke up later when we finally landed and looked out of the window. We were finally back home and I was ready to go back to bed. Kenny popped up into my mind and sadness slowly filled me. I wouldn't imagine missing someone again as much as I missed him. I couldn't wait to return home and call him once I was there. We got off of the plane and went inside, retrieving our luggage and went outside to Matt's car. Adam stayed at the airport to board a flight back home to Florida as we parted ways. I climbed into the backseat and stretched as Matt got into the driver seat and Nick got into the passenger seat. "I'm so ready to go to bed," I yawned, running my fingers through my hair. "Yeah I bet. Don't forget that you need to call Kenny so he doesn't think that you're okay," Mart reminded. "I know. I'll call... After my nap," I chuckled. I checked my phone and noticed a new message from Kenny. I opened it and immediately smiled. "Missing you already. On the train, heading home. Can't wait to hear that beautiful voice of yours" was the message with a heart emoji at the end. "Someone is very happy," Nick said, looking at me. "Shut up." They chuckled as we drove to my house first.

"You didn't have to help me with my bags you know," I said as Nick grabbed my bags out of the trunk. "It's no problem at all. Get used to it," he chuckled as we walked up to my front door. "Wait," he said and grabbed my arm. "What's wrong?" He walked in front of me to a front window of my living room. He shone his cellphone light and revealed that my window had been smashed in. "Matt, come here!" Matt jogged up to us and looked at my window. "Give me your keys and wait here," he said, extending a hand. I nodded and handed over my keys so they could go investigate. I stared at my broken window as lights started coming on inside in different parts of the house. "Okay. It's all clear. Nothing has been moved or stolen. I think you should stay with one of us though," Matt said. "No. I'm not going to bother you two or your families. I'll be fine," I said. "Ash, you're shaking and you look like you're about to cry." I looked down and there I saw my hands shaking and I didn't even know it. "No, I'm fine. Everything will be okay. I'll have someone repair it tomorrow. I just want to go to bed." Nick returned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ash, it will be best to stay with one of us. It's for your protection. You don't know if this person or persons is still around, watching your house. What if something happens?" "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I just want to shower and go to bed. I'm really tired." "I still will feel comfortable with you staying with one of us. If you had a dog here, it wouldn't be a problem, but you're alone so it's not safe," Matt said. "I'll be fine. Thank you for checking. I'm going to bed." I grabbed my bags and walked inside of my house and turned. "I love you both, but I will be fine. I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Good night." I closed the door before they could argue and locked my door. I sighed and pulled off my shoes before carrying my bags up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. I pulled out the blanket that Kenny gave me and unfolded it, putting it right on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and walked over to the bathtub, running me some hot water. I dropped a bath bomb in the tub as I started peeling off my clothes. I sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the water as it changed from clear to blue as I thought about my broken window. I couldn't think of anyone who would do this so this had to be a crime of opportunity. I turned off the water and tied up my hair when my phone startled me as it began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hey, Kenny. I was going to call you in a few minutes," I said as I sunk down into the water. "What's going on over there? Matt called me, saying something about a broken window," he said, sounding worried. "Relax, Ken. My window was broken but that was it. Probably some kids or something. They couldn't get in. I'll get everything fixed tomorrow. I checked the alarm and it did go off so they probably ran off. Please relax." He went silent for a moment. "Ken? I'll be fine. I promise." "I want to Facetime," he finally said. "Um..." "Right now. Facetime." "I can't right now." He let out a groan. "Why not?" "Um... I'm in the tub." I heard him cough and clear his throat. "Oh. Facetime me when you're in bed. Bye." He quickly hung up and I couldn't help but giggle. "So cute," I giggled to myself as I soaked for a while before getting out, letting the water out then dried off and got dressed. I hummed to myself as I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my charger and my Pikachu out of my bag and climbed into bed. I called Kenny and started fixing my hair while I waited for him to answer. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to disturb your bath time," he said, smiling on screen. I dropped the ponytail holder that I had in my mouth as I replied, "it's fine. I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." I braided up my hair into two braids before laying down, pulling the little stand on my phone case out so my phone would stand straight up. "You look so beautiful, Kitten. I just had to see your face before going to bed." "So you made it home okay?" He nodded as he pointed his phone towards his large bed. "Yep and now I get to enjoy sleeping in my own bed after what seems like forever," he chuckled as he laid down, "although, I wish you were here next to me so I could cuddle you all night, my beautiful kitten." "That nickname is permanent, huh," I giggled. "Yeah. You're cute and adorable like a little kitten, especially when you're sleeping in my arms and you bury your face in my chest. It's so cute." "Shut up," I said, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. He chuckled and said, "it's okay. Don't be embarrassed. You should start getting used to it because I'm going to do it more often. Not in public or anything, just between us." I nodded and rubbed my eye. "Good because I'll beat you up." "I'm taller than you so you can't beat me up at only 5"2," he smirked. "I'll remember that you said that." He chuckled as he pushed back his hair. "Time for some shut eye, kitten. I known that you're pretty tired after this week then have to get ready for your last show in WWE so you need all of the rest that you can get." I nodded and sat up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He nodded and I blew him a kiss. "Good night, kitten." "Good night, Ken." We ended the call and I plugged up my phone before getting up to turn off the lights and turn on the fan before climbing back into bed and sighed as I cuddled up to my Pikachu as tiredness quickly found me and I was fast asleep.


	8. One Final Ride

I woke up early the next day, got fully dressed and had breakfast before calling a repair man to fix the broken window and decided to get the locks to my home changed, just to be on the safe side. I heard car doors open and shut and walked outside as Matt and Nick walked up the driveway. "Good morning," I said as they walked up to me. "Morning. I'm surprised that you're up this early, getting everything fixed," Matt said as they walked inside with me. "Well, I wasn't going to just have a hole in my window all day. Might as well get it fixed as soon as possible. Oh speaking of which, I'm going to have to get some keys made so you two have a spare, just in case," I said, sitting down in a chair next to the couch. "Wow. Getting work done early isn't like you," Matt said and I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, what are you two doing here anyway? Checking on me? I told you that I'm okay." They both raised an eyebrow as my phone chimed. "No worries. Everything will be... Puppies!" "Everything will be puppies," Nick asked as I smiled at my phone. "I put out word that I was looking for a puppy and one of my police officer friends has puppies that I can look at," I said, showing them my phone. "Are those pitbulls?" I nodded as they handed back my phone. "So you're going to get an aggressive dog, turn it into a big baby because we know how you are with dogs, to protect you," Matt sighed as Nick chuckled. "My friend will train him while I'm gone and teach me different commands and everything so it won't be a complete big baby," I said as I stared at the picture. "You spoil every furry creature that you meet. Same with kids. Every time I go home, my kids always ask for their Aunt Ashley," Matt said and Nick nodded. "Not my fault that kids and animals love me," I giggled, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know, Matt. The more she spoils the kids, the less problems for us because they expect it from her more than us when you think about it," Nick said as Matt thought for a moment. "Good point. We'll bring them by here more often then. So when do you hit the road or plane or whatever?" "Tonight. Catching a plane and headed to Texas. Meeting with Vince before the show starts to talk about me not signing a new contract. Then I'll come back home and get everything ready for Kenny to arrive. I will also get to enjoy probably the next four months sitting on my butt until I can wrestle," I sighed. "Well, you can travel with us and have fun watching shows from the back. Besides, you have a lot of different promo packages to make," Matt said. "Oh don't remind me. Not to mention I have to design new gear and ugh, I'm already tired." "Ash, you literally haven't done anything but talk it out." "I know and now I need a nap." "You're so lazy," Nick chuckled as he shook his head. "Shut up. I just need to catch up on some much needed sleep. That vacation helped, but I need more." "We all do, although I think you have it worse than us. WWE schedules are hectic, aren't they," Matt asked and I nodded, "well, you get to have four months to rest so you can catch up." "Yeah until you two want me to travel with you." "Or she goes to Japan to see Kenny," Nick teased and I couldn't help but smile. "Shut up." They chuckled as they stood up. "Well, we will let you continue with everything here. Our wives are going shopping later if you want to tag along," Matt said as I walked them to the door. "No thanks. I'm just going to stay home today and finish packing. Hug everyone for me, okay?" They nodded as they each gave me a hug before walking to their car and left. I sighed as the locksmith walked up to me. "Everything has been fixed and changed for you," he said, smiling as he handed me the bill. "Thank you so much," I said as I paid him and he left.

I shut the door and stretched as I walked upstairs to my bedroom and finished packing up the remainder of my clothes and gear when my phone rung. I picked it up and smiled when I saw the picture of me and Kenny and quickly answered it, putting him on speaker. "Hey, Kenny." "Hello, my wonderful and beautiful kitten. How are you," he said, making me giggle. "I'm tired. I don't feel like packing or getting on this flight tonight. I rather stay home. I didn't realize how fatigue I was until this morning." "Sounds like my kitten needs some relaxation. Once you're done with everything, the meeting, the final matches, I want you to rest up for me, okay," he said as I zipped up my bag and set it on the floor before climbing into bed and laid next to my phone. "I'll try although I do need to get a jump start on promo packages and photo shoots. I don't have time to rest just yet," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Well get some rest then because Christmas will be here before you know it and we will be together again, playing games until the morning sun rises. Me spoiling you with attention and affection," he chuckled. "Me cooking you a lot of different meals from my home of Moscow along with some German food. I love to cook so since you introduced me to some Japanese food, I want to introduce you to some Russian and German food. You'll love it, I promise." "Just remember that Wrestlekingdom is coming up for me, baby. I have to stay in shape." "I have a gym in the basement and a majority of the meals I'll be cooking is completely healthy for you. Trust me." I heard him sigh then chuckle. "Okay, beautiful. I'll trust you. I'll let you go. I have a busy day, but I'll keep in touch. Let me know when you board your flight tonight." I sat up and picked up my phone. "Okay, Ken. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed, looking around at my large empty room as loneliness began to creep up inside of me. I looked down at my phone and smiled at the screen. I had changed my home screen wallpaper to a picture of me sitting in Kenny's lap, hugging his neck with smiles on our faces. "One last ride in WWE then I'll be with you, Ken. If you still want me after what I have to tell you," I whispered, fear over the thought of losing him once I tell him the dark secret inside of me. I sighed and placed my phone in my pocket before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

I hummed to myself as I grabbed a bottle of water when the doorbell rung and I made my way to the door, looking through the peephole, but only ended up seeing red. I removed the deadbolt and unlocked the door, opening it to see a delivery woman standing there with a large bouquet of roses. "I have a delivery for Ms. Ashley Kay," she said. "That's me," I said as she handed over a clipboard and I signed the paper before taking the roses. "Have a great day," she said as she walked off. "You too." I shut and locked the door before walking to the kitchen, looking for a vase. I looked through the roses and found a card and pulled it out. "To the most beautiful woman in the world" was printed on it with no name anywhere on it. I opened the bottom cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a clear case and filled it with water before placing the bouquet inside. I pulled out my phone as I carried the vase to the living room, texting Kenny to see if he sent me the flowers. "No, baby. I would've signed them or gave them to you in person" was his response which made me puzzle my brain trying to figure out who sent me the roses. I sighed and decided not to worry about it as I looked at them then went back upstairs to grab my purse and car keys before walking into the garage and got into my red Ford Mustang. I switched on the car and let the top up before opening the garage door as I hummed to the radio. I switched out my glasses for my sunglasses and buckled up before pulling out of the garage, closing it behind me as I pulled out of the driveway and got on the road to head to the store and grab a bite to eat.

I stopped at Walmart first and had spare keys made for Matt and Nick just in case they needed to go into my home or if I lose my key. I left Walmart and drove to my friend's house who had the pitbull puppies. "Hey, Ashley. Ready to pick out a puppy to watch your house finally," my friend, Jack greeted me when I knocked on his door. "Yeah. I think I'm ready for a puppy now. Someone broke my window while I was gone and now Matt and Nick are worried. Even my boyfriend is kind of worried about me," I said as we walked inside. "You finally started dating again. I'm glad. I know that you really loved Adam and all, but that was over five years ago and it's time for you to get out there and find some happiness. Back to business though. Someone broke your window?" I nodded as the sound of barks and squeaks reached my ears. "Nothing was stolen or taken off the property?" I shook my head as he opened a door that had a gate in the door frame and a bunch of puppies came running up, tumbling as they barked and wagged their tails. "So much cuter than the picture," I giggled as I reached down and got tiny puppy kisses on my hand. "Yeah. Take your pick and I'll have my partner Jeff begin training it. Gotta start them young. Don't you have cameras around your home to keep an eye on things while you're on the road?" I sighed and looked up at my friend. "No. I never thought about getting them since I moved here. Didn't think I would need them." He nodded and crossed his arms. "I think you should have some installed. I'm going to also have people start driving by and keeping an eye on your house too." "You don't have to do that. I don't want to cause trouble." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ashley, your protection is key. I don't mind doing this for you. You're my friend, not to mention loved by millions around the world. I have to keep you safe," he said. "Thanks, Jack. I don't know how I will pay you back." "Well, there's a young fan who would love an autograph from his favorite female wrestler." I giggled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I'm getting ready to leave WWE and I'm returning to Ring of Honor for a while, trying to build myself up again then return to WWE." "That's fine. Now tell me who's this guy you're dating so I can threaten... I mean I would like to meet him," he said as I picked up a black and white puppy. "Uh huh. Well, he's a well known wrestler. Pretty big in New Japan." His eyes widen and his jaw dropped as I smiled. "You're dating The Cleaner? Kenny Omega is your boyfriend? Are you serious? You're not messing with me, are you?" I giggled and replied, "Kenny Omega is my boyfriend. He asked me out while I was in Japan with Nick and Matt this past week." "I have to meet him. Ashley, you have to bring him here. He's amazing." I nodded and held up the puppy. "He'll be here for Christmas. I choose this little one." He nodded and took the puppy from me as we walked back to the living room. "Think of a name for the little guy," he asked as he placed a collar around its neck. "King. I used to have a wolf, well I didn't have him, I just used to feed him while we lived in Russia, and I named him King. I always liked that name for a dog," I giggled as he wrote down the name and my name. "Alright. Jeff will start training him soon and you can pick him up when you get back so King here can get used to you. Then when you leave, just drop him off here and it's back to training," Jack explained. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." "No problem. So when you leave tonight, I'll start a patrol to keep your home tonight. Now when do you want the cameras installed? The sooner the better because we don't know when this person or persons may strike again." That was when I thought about the roses. "Actually..." he raised an eyebrow as I petted King. "I don't know if this means anything, but today someone sent me roses, by the card didn't have a name on it. Wait." I dug through my pockets and pulled out the card and handed it to him. "Do you recognize the handwriting?" "No. I even texted Kenny to see if he sent them, but he didn't. Then I thought Adam might've sent them, but I know his handwriting so they're not from him." He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the card. "This worries me now. I'm going to keep this and have it checked out. Now when you return home, will you be driving back or will you have someone pick you up?" "Matt or Nick usually pick me up and drop me off at home," I said, checking the time, "speaking of which, I should get going. I have to drop off the spare keys to them then get something to eat before catching my flight." He nodded and followed me to the door, King in hand. "Please be extra careful, Ashley. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said as I hugged him and petted King. "I'll be extra careful. I'll see you in a few days," I said before walking back to my car. "Remember what I told you," he yelled out to me as I got into my car. I nodded and waved as I started my car and pulled out of his driveway.

I hummed to the radio as I drove to a Burger King and grabbed me a burger for lunch then returned home for the evening. As I walked inside with my lunch, my phone chimed in my pocket. I pulled it out as I sat on the couch and immediately smiled when I saw Kenny's name. "Time to Facetime" was what the message read before I closed the message and quickly went upstairs to retrieve my phone stand and returned to my spot on the catch and made the call, setting my phone on the table so he would be able to see me better as I ate some fries. Kenny appeared on screen while I was eating and immediately started to chuckle. "What," I asked in between bites. "You could've called me after you were done eating, kitten," he chuckled. "Talk to Nick, Matt, or Xavier and they will tell you that this is completely normal behavior from me," I giggled as I finished my burger and took a sip of my drink. "Well, I'm glad to see a woman who's not ashamed to be her true self around her boyfriend." "Well, I just figured that I better keep showing you how I am so nothing I do surprise you." "Matt did tell me that you do tend to randomly sing for no reason at all," he smirked. "I'll kill Matt later. What else did he tell you?" He shook his head and smiled. "Not telling you. If it means that you will kill my brother, I'm not going to tell you." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me then. I don't care anyway. I'll probably do something normal to me but strange to you in your face anyways." "Anyways, how was your day, beautiful? Ready for this last flight in WWE? Did you get your window fixed?" I pushed my hair back and picked up my phone, standing up and walked over to the front window and pointed my phone so he could see. "Yep. Good as new. And," I said, walking over to the door and pointed to the locks, "got my locks changed. I'm also getting a puppy from one of my cop friends, Jack. He let me get a puppy and he's going to have people drive by my house while I'm gone. I told him about the roses and he's looking into that. He also thinks that I should get some cameras installed around the house." I walked upstairs and walked into my bedroom, grabbing my bags and dragged them out into the hall. "So you're going to need security. Kitten, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you being alone so much. Not to mention that you're really calm about everything." "I just feel that there's no reason to overreact or anything. Nothing has happened so it's fine. Matt will drop me off at the airport and he'll pick me up when I come back in a few days." I could see the concern in his eyes as we talked about the situation. "Just be extra careful. Okay, Kitten? Can you do that for me?" I nodded as I carried my bags downstairs and placed them at the door.

"Thank you, Ken," I said as I flopped down on the couch. "For what?" "Caring about me." He flashed a smile as I heard a familiar knock. "Ugh why now, Matt," I sighed as I got off the couch. "Wow. You're leaving early or something?" I nodded as I walked to the door and opened it, Matt smiling at me. "My driver is officially here," I giggled, pointing the phone at Matt. "Hey, Kenny. I should've known she was talking to you. I thought she finally lost her mind and was in here talking to herself," Matt teased as he walked in. "Shut up! Ken, you see how he bullies me? Tell him to stop!" Kenny laughed as Matt shook his head. "I've done nothing wrong. I was just worried, that's all," he said, grabbing my bags. "You pretty much just called me crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm normal," I said as I grabbed my purse and followed him outside to his car. "Alright, kids. Calm down," Kenny chuckled. "Sorry, dad," Matt and I said in unison as we walked back inside. "That's better. Now drop my baby girl off in one piece for me, Matt. And Kitten, have a safe trip. Let me know when you've landed." "Bye, Kenny," we both said before the call ended. "So ready to go," Matt asked as I shut off lights in other rooms. "Yeah. Before I forget," I said, pulling out two keys, "I was going to drop these off earlier but then I remembered that you're dropping me off to the airport. These are the new keys so you and Nick can get rid of the old ones." He nodded and put the key in his pocket as we walked out of my home and I locked the door. "Time to get this over with," I sighed as we got into his car and left. "Nervous," he asked me as I charged up my phone. "Hm. Not really. I'll be back. It's just I will have to deal with New Day and the ladies. Not to mention Seth and Dolph. These next few days will be a pain. Can I call you as an escape?" "No. Not at all," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "I'll call Nick. He'll always bail me out." "That's why you two get along so perfectly. You both cause trouble then one always bail the other out, no matter what," he laughed. "Well, we can't call you because you always try to teach us a lesson or whatever. We don't want to learn! We want to have fun!" "Of course the two weirdos in the group always want to have fun by causing trouble." "Now you get it," I giggled as we pulled up to the airport. I unplugged my phone and got out as Matt helped me with my bags. "Thanks again for helping me. Seriously, you're always awesome." "No problem. I think Kenny would kill us if something happened to you so we have to take extra care of you now. And by we, I mean me since you and Nick are partners in crime. So when am I picking you up? Thursday, right?" I nodded as my bags started to go through the bag check. "I'll see you then. If you leave early, feel free to call me and let me know," he said as he hugged me. "Will do. See you later," I said, waving as he left. I took a deep breath as I went through the long process and was soon on the plane, waiting for it to take off. I put on my earbuds and became lost in my mind as random thoughts of how this week was going to go and how everyone would react to the news of me leaving. I love everyone in WWE, but I want to take a break and build myself up so I could be a better entertainer for the company. I sighed and decided to go to sleep as I traveled this one last time in WWE.


	9. Last WWE Meeting

The flight went smoothly and I landed at my destination safely before taking a cab to a hotel near the arena and checked in. I went up to my room and went to bed, texting Kenny to let him know that I was safe and was going to get some rest while I could before the stress of the day began. That plan, however, change when my manager called, letting me know that he made it in town and that I had a meeting in four hours. I sighed as I hung up then set my alarm to get at least two hours of sleep. I tossed my phone down next to me and buried my face into my pillow and dozed off again. I was finally relaxed as I slept until I heard my phone. I decided to ignore it, sighing when the ringing stop, but it returned. I groaned and sat up, grabbing my phone and answered it. "What," I said, irritation clearly in my tone as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hey, Ashley. I know that you're trying to rest, but we should meet so we can talk about what will happen with the meeting today," my manager, Mark said. "Why? The only thing there is to discuss is that I'm leaving for a year to better myself. What's the problem?" "Yes, but you're forgetting about the no compete clause." "No I'm not. I've talked to Cody and Tyrus. No competing for four months. I know all of that," I sighed, sitting up and stretched. "Okay, but the sooner you get this meeting over with, the better you can finish the week. So can you meet with me? I'll buy you breakfast and coffee." I immediately got out of bed. "I'll see you soon!" I heard him chuckle before hanging up the phone. I took a quick shower and got dressed, fixing my hair and put on my glasses before grabbing my purse and some of my bags with work out and ring gear, and left my room.

I called an Uber and was driven to a Starbucks where Mark told me to meet him. I hummed to myself as I looked around until I saw a sharp dressed man with short black hair sitting at a table near a window. "Hey, Mark," I smiled as I walked up to him. "Hey, Ashley. Sorry to drag you out of bed, but I rather get this meeting out of the way so we can relax," he said, standing up and gave me a hug before we sat down. He slid a coffee my way and a sandwich. "Yay! Best manager ever," I giggled before taking a bite. "Well, it is my job to make sure that my client is happy. Speaking of which, how are you doing nowadays? I saw some posts online by fans, but I rather hear it from you." I smiled as I sipped my coffee, knowing exactly what he's talking about. "Kenny and I are in a relationship. It's kind of weird, but I like him. He's like me, a gamer, a singer, a dancer, loves the wrestling business. He's so nice and sweet and loves to make me smile and laugh." Mark smiled as he listened to me talk about Kenny. "Well, I'm glad that you've moved on from you know who. How's he handling all of this? Those two are best friends, right?" I sighed, staring at my coffee. "I can be completely honest with you, right?" "Of course. I don't just consider you as just another client. I think of you as a friend so you can tell me anything and it will stay between us." "Well, when we first arrived in Japan and we checked into our hotel, he helped me take my bags to my room and he tried to kiss me. Then when I was modeling merch for Nick and Matt, he picked me up and when I was trying to wiggle free, he smacked my ass which I wouldn't mind if we were a couple, but we're not together. When Kenny and I started to get closer, he started acting strange and kept throwing our past in Kenny's face. It's just so stressful. He even threatened to tell Kenny about my situation, the bipolar disorder, before I can. I truly believe that he wants to break us up and that I'll just come running back to him. I'm worried that he will do anything to break us up." Mark nodded as he listened to me. "Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I suggest you come clean with Kenny about everything and just go from there. I know that the relationship is still new and you're probably slowly working on opening up to him, but if he truly want you two to work then your personal issue shouldn't be a problem." I smiled as I finished my coffee. "You should've been a counselor instead of an agent," I teased. "I thought about it, but this is more fun. Plus someone needs to keep you in check," he smirked. "Anyways, let's get this meeting over with so I can turn around and deal with everyone who will probably be overjoyed with me leaving." "Aw come on. Don't say that. I'm sure everyone loves you there." I shrugged as we finished our breakfast and headed to the arena.

My heart was pounding as we walked backstage in the arena. "You seem nervous," Mark said as I aimlessly looked around. "I am. It's weird that this is my final week in WWE and then I'm back at Ring of Honor," I sighed. "So you are leaving," a voice said behind us. I turned around and saw Xavier, Kofi, Big E, and Seth standing there. "Oh. Hi, guys," I said, putting on a smile. "You're really leaving WWE," Kofi asked and I nodded. Big E walked up and gave me a bear hug. "You can't leave me... I mean us. We need this beautiful smile during UpUpDwnDwn," he said, squeezing me. "Dude, put her down. She can't breathe," Seth chuckled as Big E finally put me down. "I didn't need oxygen in my lungs anyway," I gasped, fixing my shirt, "you don't need me around here. Everything will continue like normal." "That's not true. Sure there are pretty faces around here, but you're a regular pretty face on the show," Seth said, hugging me. "Sweet talk won't change my mind, Rollins," I giggled and hugged him. "Worth a shot." I rolled my eyes as Xavier smirked at me. "You go to Japan once and now you want to return and wrestle there instead of here. I know that you're miserable with your position, but are you sure that you want to leave?" I sighed and gave another nod. "When I was in the Indies and at Ring of Honor, I didn't have to worry about losing my spot or playing second fiddle. I mean, I love everyone here and I don't mind putting over people, but since the draft, the main focus has been Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte and there's no room for me here so it's time to leave, reinvent myself, and comeback here so maybe then I'll be important to the company again. So if you will excuse me, I have to meet with Vince. Can you take these to the locker room with you guys? " Big E nodded as I handed him my bags. "We're definitely having you a going away party," Xavier said as Mark and I began walking. "I'll hold you to that. You still owe me lunch," I giggled when I heard a loud groan.

"See? They care about you here. So I'm going to ask you this again: are you sure that you want to leave," Mark asked as we reached the door where the meeting would be held. "I'm positive. It's time for me to leave and grow into a better wrestler," I said confidently. He nodded and knocked on the door, waiting until we were instructed to come in. He smiled at me before opening the door for me. I took a deep breath as I stepped inside. Paul, Stephanie, and Vince were all sitting at a table. Mark pulled out my chair for me and pushed it in before sitting down next to me. "Good morning, Ashley. I'm sure that you already know what this meeting is about so let's cut to the chase," Vince said as Paul slid a contract towards me. "We've drawn up a new contract for you. You'll make four million a year for the next four years, working shows and getting more television time," he explained as Mark looked through the contract before looking at me. "Thanks, but I will have to decline the offer. I've been here for almost twelve years now and I've done so much, longest reigning divas champion, first ever women's champion of this era, but now every week, I'm just putting over everyone else and that's fine, but now I'm ready to take my leave. I'm ready to better myself, train harder, become a better wrestler, and wrestle around the world." A hint of sadness appeared on their faces, especially Stephanie since she enjoyed having me around and even helped me train for my first WrestleMania match and helped me with my entrance and gear. "Is there anything that we can do to change your mind? Top spot on Raw? More title matches? Anything," Stephanie asked and I shook my head. "I want to be an asset for the company again. I want to prove to not only you or the fans, but me that I can perform just as well or even better than Charlotte and Sasha. I want to prove that I can still be the best wrestler around and can be put in hell in a cell matches and falls count anywhere matches. I just need to do this for me." Paul smiled as they listened to me. "I think we should let her go. She wants to revamp her character then return to blow the roof off of the place," he said, looking at Vince. "I don't know. Is this what you want to do? We could always send you to NXT," Vince asked. "Thanks for the offer, but I think some time away will help a lot better. It's nothing long term so I'll definitely be back." He rubbed his chin as he stared at me, as if testing me to see if I was joking or I would hesitate, but I remained confident. "Okay. After this week, your contract will be over with us. However, we will still sell any and all merch that you have and you will receive your royalties." "Maybe you can scout out some talents for us. You don't have to, but if someone may want to jump ship, give them my number," Paul chuckled, "I mean, you did help us with AJ, Luke, and Karl." I smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do." "So will she be able to work for another company immediately or does she have to wait four months," Mark asked, folding his arms. "Tell you what, instead of four months, let's make it two months, just for us to get all of her merch in order and go from there," Vince said and I immediately nodded as Mark and I stood up. "Thank you for everything. Um I have no idea what to say since this is a temporary goodbye," I chuckled as Stephanie stood up and walked over to me. "Just bring your butt back here. I need my partner in crime to annoy Hunter," she teased before hugging me. "Trust me. That's my favorite part of the job," I giggled as Paul sighed and gave me a hug. "That's one thing I won't miss: you teaming up with Steph to annoy me to death. In all seriousness, we will miss having you here. Come back and show the world what you can do." Vince walked over and extended a hand. "Make me proud. Maybe bring some great ideas and talents back with you." I laughed and nodded as I shook his hand before we hugged and Mark and I made our exits. "Well that wasn't so bad now was it," he said as we walked backstage. "Yeah. That was easy. Now to just enjoy this last week and then I get to enjoy my Christmas and New Years with Kenny before I start training." "Well, while you do that, I'll start getting contracts ready and start negotiations," he said as he hugged me. "Thank you for everything, Mark. Talk to you soon." He waved before leaving and I stood alone backstage. "Last week. Let's get this over with," I whispered to myself as I headed to the locker rooms to prepare for what will be the final week in WWE.


	10. Surprise Welcome Home Gift

The week flew by as I worked my final matches in WWE, putting over the women of the Raw roster and worked a few matches with Asuka. New Day decided to throw me a going away party which I told that I didn't want, but they went through with it and the rosters got together to say goodbye to me. During the party, Seth pulled me to the side, away from the others. "I have something very important to ask you since you're leaving the company and everything," he said, looking nervous. "Just ask away, Seth. It's not that hard," I giggled, flashing a smile. "Well, I wanted to know if I could take you out on a date. I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, but never had the guts to actually ask so since you're leaving, I kind of figured that it was now or never." I sighed as my smile faded and I looked at him. "I'm sorry, Seth. I'm sure you're a great guy and all, but I'm in a new relationship now and I want to see where that takes me so I will have to decline your invite. We can still be friends." He sighed and nodded before returning to the party. "Why me," I sighed as I turned around and was immediately grabbed by the shoulders. Dolph smiled at me as he let go of my shoulders. "I thought that I might find you here. I have something to ask." I put my hand up and sighed. "If you're asking me out, I'm sorry, but I'm in a new relationship. Sorry." "Damn. Well, I'll ask another question then. Would it be okay if I had one dance with you? Just one," he asked, pointing behind him towards the dancefloor. "Sure," I giggled as he took my hand, leading me to the dancefloor, and we danced to a fast song. When the song ended, I was immediately grabbed by Big E who led me to the front of the room where Kofi and Xavier stood. The music turned off and all eyes were on us as Xavier put an arm around my shoulders. "As you all know, we're here this evening to say goodbye to our good friend, Ashley," he said, smiling. "I'm not dead, Xavier. Don't make it sound like that," I teased making everyone laugh. "Anyways, we just want you to know that we love you and wish you nothing but the best. You better visit us when you're free too. No excuses. I need my rematch with you so no ducking me." "Xavier, man. Let it go. You can't win," Kofi said as everyone laughed. "Shut up. I have time to practice. I'll win next time." I looked over at Big E who shook his head, hiding the grin on his face. "Well, thank you all for everything that you've done for me. I really wasn't expecting a party or gifts. I mean I'm coming back next year, maybe, but I'm grateful for everyone here and I'm going to miss all of you. Well, except for Xavier. He makes it impossible to miss him since he's always blowing up my phone," I smirked as he shrugged. "Well, I'm blowing up your phone too then. I will make you keep me up to date with everything," Sasha yelled, making me laugh. "I know, Sasha. Go right ahead. Now as much as I love to hang out a little while longer, I have a flight to catch so I have to get going." Everyone cheered and clapped as I went around and started hugging people goodbye and taking selfies. Xavier caught up with me just as I was leaving. "I'll take you. No need to call an Uber," he said, smiling. "Thanks. You're awesome." He nodded as we left the room and stopped by the locker room to grab my things and headed out to the parking lot to his car and placed my bags on the back seat.

"Thanks again for taking me to the airport," I said as we got into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot. "No problem. So I saw Seth and Dolph pull you to the side," he teased and I rolled my eyes. "They pretty much made a last ditch effort to ask me out which was really awkward, but I let them down gently. Hopefully. Maybe. I don't know," I sighed. "They'll be fine. It is them. Don't worry about it. So everything between you and Kenny going well?" I smiled and nodded as I texted Matt then sent a message to Kenny. "He's coming next week and I'm both excited and nervous. Any advice?" "Relax and just be yourself. Don't try to be miss perfect for him. Just go with the flow and everything will work out for you both," he said as we reached the airport and he parked in front of the terminal. "Thanks. For everything. For being my best friend. For letting me hang out with you and the guys when you made videos. Just thank you," I said as he helped me with my bags. "That's what friends are for, Ash. I'll always have your back. If you ever need anything, call me, text me, Facetime, whatever. I'll always be here for you," he said then hugged me. "Same here. I know the drill. Text you when I land," I giggled. "At least it won't be a long flight. Just four hours, which is why I don't understand why you just didn't drive." "Lazy." He laughed and shook his head. "Of course. I'll see you around." I nodded and waved as I walked inside and began the process before boarding my flight. I stretched and put my earbuds in and played my Rock playlist which would get me through the entire flight. I smiled when I saw the message from Kenny which said "Safe travels" with a heart at the end. I smiled to myself as I got comfortable and decided to take a nap and enjoyed the flight.

Four hours later, the plane finally landed and I was ready to head home. I got off of the plane and walked to the terminal and waited for my bags. I texted Xavier to ease his mind when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I reached back to grab whomever was blinding me, but came up empty. I sighed and smiled when I figured out who hands they were. "Hey to you too, Matt. Now can I see if my bags came yet?" He removed his hands and hugged me. "It's so good to have you back here. Now Nick and I can annoy you more often," he teased as we started grabbing my things as they appeared on the belt. "Shut up. You two can't get under my skin that much. I'm used to it now," I said, sticking my tongue out. "Uh huh sure you are. Geez, did you go shopping or something? This is way more bags than what you left with." I giggled and shook my head as we headed outside. "There's a lot of gifts everyone gave me. Xavier and the guys threw me a going away party this afternoon," I said as we walked to his car and began putting my bags inside. "Wow. They didn't want you to leave, did they?" I shook my head as I got into the passenger seat. "Sasha and Becky actually teared up when I told them. It was hard, but I had to leave. I'm ready to revive my career and get out of this rut that I'm in." Matt got in the driver seat and began to drive. "That's understandable. The boys and I will train you so whenever you go back, you can kick some major butt and win all of the titles." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Still cheesy as always, Matt." "That's what I'm here for. Being cheesy while Nick is the trouble maker." I looked at him as he drove, staring at the large smile on his face. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded his head, the smile growing smaller. "What has you so happy? Did you get a promotion or something?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. I'm just happy." "Yeah, but you're never this happy. What's going on?" "I'm just... Thinking about the awesome adventure we will be having again. You, me and Nick. Traveling for shows together again. This is exciting, isn't it," he said, the large smile returning. "Yeah. Plus I get to see Taeler and Jessicka again. I can't wait," I said, staring out at the night sky. "Do you want to stop somewhere and get something to eat or anything before I take you home?" "No. I'm just ready to go home and enjoy being in my own bed. Tomorrow, I get to go pick up my puppy from Jack so he can start getting used to me and I can train him." "Yeah. Let's just get you home so you can relax and enjoy being back in your own place," he agreed nodding his head. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "You're being such a weirdo. Are you sure that you're okay?" He nodded eagerly and kept his mouth closed as we continued the drive to my house in silence.

We pulled into my driveway and I looked up to see lights on inside. "Did I leave lights on before I left," I sighed, looking around. "No. Nick and I occasionally checked in to make sure that everything was as it should be and I was here when you text me. I guess I left some lights on. Sorry about that," he chuckled nervously. "It's fine. It's not like you were gone a long time," I said as he parked and we got out, unloading my bags and carried them to the front door. "Thanks again, Matt. I already have your gift but you're not getting it until Christmas," I teased as I dug through my purse for my key. "Yeah, sure. Have a great night. Bye," he quickly said before walking back to his car in a hurry. I stared as he pulled out of my driveway and left. "Bye to you too then," I sighed as I finally pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I looked down at my many bags on the ground and sighed. "He could've helped me take these inside," I whined as I opened the door. I turned around and grabbed some of my bags and walked backwards, dragging the bags inside. "So much stuff that will need to be put up, but I'll worry about that later," I said as I put my purse in my shoulder and dragged the rest of my bags inside and shut the door. I turned around and immediately dropped my purse, my eyes widened at the figure standing in my living room, smiling at me.

"Hello, my beautiful kitten. Did you miss me," Kenny asked as he took a few steps towards me. "You're not really here," I said, shaking my head, tears clouding my vision. "Yes, kitten. I'm here in person," he chuckled, opening up his arms as he stood in front of me, "I would really love a hug from my special girl." I reached out and touched the hem of his shirt, confirming that he really was here, in my house, standing right in front of me. "You're really here," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks and I buried my face into his chest. "Don't cry, kitten. It's okay," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "I'm just so happy that you're here. Why are you here? I thought that you was coming next week," I asked as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Yeah, but I couldn't wait another day so I cleared up my schedule, even though it wasn't much, caught the first flight I could and I told Matt and Nick that I was headed this way." "That explains why Matt was acting so weird just now. He's not good at hiding secrets, but he's better than Nick. How long have you been here?" "Mm Wednesday. Well late Tuesday, but I've been here in your home since Wednesday. I met your cop friend too. He said that he was watching your home so when he saw lights on inside, he came to check it out. We started talking, took pictures and he dropped off King who's probably in your room. I didn't know where to put him so he's been inside most of the time." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so glad that you're here. I've missed you so much." "Good because I've missed you too, beautiful. Now what's with all of those bags that you dragged in?" I looked back at my bags and smiled. "Gifts from my friends. Xavier threw a going away party for me and everyone had bought gifts. I'm going to miss them, but it's time for a change. Although, I fear for this training that you guys will put me through." He chuckled and cupped my face. "Let's worry about that another time. Let's focus on us and our Christmas together, hm?" I nodded as he bent down and kissed my lips tenderly. He pulled away and smiled at me. "God. I missed kissing you. I'm usually focused on wrestling twenty-four seven and nothing else mattered to me. I can finally say that I have something else that means the world to me and that's you. While we were apart, all I could think about was being with you, holding you in my arms, playing games with you and just staying up at night, talking and laughing together. I can't wait to enjoy these next two weeks with you. It's going to be fun, that I promise." I raised an eyebrow and moved away from him slightly, putting my hands on my hips. "You know, you sure do make a lot of promises to me. How are you going to keep all of them?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about all of that. I will show you over time all of the love and affection that you need in your life. Now let's get your stuff upstairs." I nodded as we grabbed my bags and carried them upstairs. "I just want you to know that I didn't go snooping around in your room or anything while I was here by myself," he said as I opened the door to my bedroom. "Oh, I don't care if you do. You are my boyfriend so look around all you want. I have nothing to hide or to be ashamed of," I said as we were greeted by an adorable puppy. "Hi, King! How's my baby?" The puppy sniffed me and started barking as we walked into the room and put my bags down. "So does that mean that I can look through your gifts," Kenny smirked as I picked up King. "Do whatever you want. Make yourself at home. My home is your home now." He unzipped one of my bags and pulled out random articles of clothing. "Wow. Which one of the women gave you this," he said, holding up a sports bra with Fearless on the front. "Definitely Nikki. I'm surprised that she knows my size. Unless we're the same size chest wise," I said as King licked my face. "Why is there a fork in here?" "Dean," I giggled, shaking my head. I put King down on the floor and took off my shoes and socks before tossing my shoes in the closet. I walked into the bathroom and switched on the lights, putting my socks in the hamper as I walked over to the shower and turned it on before stripping down and stepped inside. "Um kitten? You forgot to close the door," he yelled from the bedroom. "So? I'm just being myself and this is what I do," I yelled back as I showered, cleaning my body and hair of different colognes and perfumes and the scent of the airplane. I hummed to myself as the stress of the day washed away and I felt a lot better. I turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me.

I walked over to the sink and grabbed the blow dryer and dried my hair. I walked into the bedroom just as Kenny was walking out of my closet. "I hung up all of your gifts in your closet for you," he said as I looked for clothes in my dresser. "Thanks, Ken," I smiled as I returned to the bathroom and got dressed in black boy shorts and a tank top and returned to the bedroom. "Isn't it weird when your clothes always follow you everywhere," he smirked. I raised an eyebrow when I felt something touch my leg and looked down to see my shirt moving by my feet. I giggled and reached down, lifting up my shirt to see King wagging his tail. "Sorry about that. Didn't know that you were following me," I giggled and put my shirt in the hamper. "You really love dogs, don't you," Kenny asked and I nodded. "Animals and kids are my weakness." "I thought food was your weakness?" "That too," I giggled, walking up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "I'm so glad to be back together with you, kitten. Hopefully, we can spend more time together. I would love to travel with you for shows and just see the world together. With that being said, I have something I would like to ask you." I nodded as he picked me up and put me down in bed as he sat on the edge. "So Wrestlekingdom is coming up soon and now that you're done with WWE and don't have anything booked yet, I was wondering if you will come to Japan and support me backstage for my title match." "WrestleKingdom is like one of the biggest events in Japan, right?" He nodded his head as I thought. "Well, since I'm not going to Wrestlemania, I would love to go to WrestleKingdom and support you." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you. Now you must be tired after a long week. How about you get some rest? Then maybe tomorrow, you can show me around California," he said as he stood up. "Wait! Where are you going," I asked, grabbing his hand. "I've been sleeping in the guest bedroom so I was just..." I shook my head as I hugged his arm. "Stay here with me. Please," I pouted, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he chuckled, petting my head. "Stay," I whined, burying my face in his chest, "I want cuddles." "Why must you be so adorable," he sighed trying not to smile, "alright. Let me go get my stuff and bring them in here then." I let go of him and he walked out of the room. I turned on the television before checking on King who was in his dog bed next to me on the floor, fast asleep on his stuffed bunny. "Aw!" I grabbed my phone and took a picture and posted it before walking into my closet and grabbed a fuzzy step ladder for King and placed it on my side of the bed and climbed back into bed. Kenny returned, already changed into basketball shorts and a white tank top as he put his bags in my closet then turned off the lights and got into bed next to me. I moved over and rested my head on his chest as he put his arm around me. "Feel better now," he teased. "Yep. Much better," I giggled, smiling at him. "Best surprise ever?" I nodded as I rubbed his chest. "Better surprise than WWE calling me so many years ago and offered me a contract." "Hm. I wouldn't go that far. I'm just some guy who just so happen to come into your life and want to make you happy," he said, rubbing my back slowly. "Yeah and in a very short amount of time, you've brought joy and happiness back into my empty life. So thank you." "If anything, I think we should be thanking Matt and Nick for inviting you to Japan, otherwise, I don't think this would've ever happen." "I don't know," I said, looking at him, "I feel like we would've ended up like this sooner or later." "How do you figure?" "I would've left WWE and start traveling with Matt and Nick so we would've ended up meeting each other." "Well, I'm glad that it was now instead of later," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Me too. I'm so happy," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Good night, Kitten. I love you," he whispered softly but I could barely hear him as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Unusual Package

The next day, I rubbed my eyes as I felt something stir against my neck, tickling my skin as I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. King managed to climb into bed and cuddled up against me. I giggled and rubbed him with my finger, causing him to stir and he sat up, rubbing his head under my chin. "Good morning, cutie," I giggled as he licked me. I sat up and stretch when the bed shifted next to me. I looked over and smiled when I saw a familiar face sound asleep next to me, his curly hair covering his face. I moved some of his hair out of the way and kissed his cheek before picking up King and slowly got out of bed. I quietly got dressed and grabbed a sweater that I bought for King and put it on him before leaving the room and walked downstairs to the back door that lead to the backyard and I placed King down in the grass to take care of his business. Minutes later, I returned inside with King and fed him. I was my hands and searched through the fridge to prepare breakfast. I hummed to myself as I began cooking and the kitchen was quickly engulfed with the aroma of bacon frying. I stirred the grits and turned off the stove when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. "You didn't have to cook breakfast, kitten. I would've been okay with cereal," Kenny said, kissing my cheek. "It's fine. I have an excuse to actually cook now," I giggled as I wrapped up the bacon and sausage. "I didn't notice that you had left until I rolled over and tried to grab you, but came up empty." I pointed over to King who was playing with a chew toy. "He climbed into bed and was sleeping close to me so I just went ahead and got up and dressed to take him outside. Didn't want to wake you up so I was extra quiet." He nodded as he say at the island, watching me as I fixed our plates. "That was nice, but I was looking forward to waking up and seeing your beautiful face," he teased as I sat our plates down. "Well, you have plenty of time for that," I chuckled as I returned to the stove, "so I didn't know how you may want your eggs so I just made omelettes. I hope that's okay." "Sounds perfect. As long as you don't try to feed me a Burger King black burger, I'll eat just about anything." "Oh yeah. I remember that. You was not a happy customer," I giggled as I slid his omelette onto his plate. "Did you try it when they were selling it?" "No. I didn't feel like torturing my body," I giggled as I sat down next to him. He smirked and picked up his fork and knife and cut his omelette. "I wouldn't say that I tortured my body with it. Curiousity tortured my body. There's a difference." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that," I teased as he ate his omelette, his eyes immediately widen. "Oh my God," he said in between chews. "What's wrong? No good? You hate it don't you? I should've just made scrambled eggs. I'm sorry. You don't have to eat it. I'll eat it." I reached over to take it and he moved his plate away. "Mine!" "Then why did you say oh my God?" He smiled as he took another bite. "This is the best omelette I've ever eaten. The flavor just burst in your mouth. Now I know what Matt and Nick were saying when they said that you're the best cook," he sighed, savoring the omelette. "Okay now you're exaggerating." He shook his head as he finished the omelette. "That's not exaggeration, my dear. That was the honest truth." I blushed and turned my head as I dug into my food. "Again, you have to stop getting so adorably shy around me. I want to be able to give you compliments without you turning your head." I sighed and looked over at him. "Shouldn't you be used to it? I'm sure Adam showered you with compliments all of the time." "Oh yeah. The 'You look so sexy in that outfit' or 'We look good together' or my favorite 'I can't wait to see your beautiful naked body laying under me'. Yeah, he showered me with tons of compliments," I sighed, standing up and walking over to the coffee maker. "Well, you're with me now, kitten. Nothing like that will ever come out of my mouth, beautiful." I smiled to myself as I poured two cups of coffee and returned to my seat, causing a cup to Kenny. "Well, thank you. I really appreciate that." He nodded and rubbed his cheek against mine as we enjoyed our peaceful breakfast.

I put the dishes away and sat on the floor, playing with King as Kenny got dressed. I giggled as King playfully tugged on the toy rope I was holding. "Such a good boy," I giggled as he barked. I was so distracted by King that I didn't notice that Kenny has returned until King ran over to him. I looked over at Kenny as he smiled at his phone. "Did you take a picture of me?" He nodded as he walked over and sat on the couch. "And now I have an adorable contact picture for you," he teased as King ran back to me and laid in my lap, "sooner or later, I'll need a picture of us so I can make that my background so I can look at your beautiful face every time I look at my phone." I pulled out my phone and opened Snapchat, taking a few selfies and saved them, sending them to his phone. He chuckled as I got off the floor and sat next to him. "Now I have to figure out which one to use. Thanks." "You're welcome," I giggled as he stared at my selfies. "Just absolutely beautiful and all mine." He kissed my cheek and King barked. "I think he's jealous," I laughed as King ran around. "He needs to learn how to share. He's not the only one who needs you. I need you too." "Such a sweet talker, Mr. Omega," I teased, making him smirk. "Only towards you, kitten." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "So, kitten, what's the plan for today?" "Whatever you want to do. Except working out. I don't work out much." He raised an eyebrow and looked me over. "I find that hard to believe. I've seen pictures and you're very fit." "I exercise maybe three times a month. Depends on what I've been eating. I have my own gym so I go whenever I feel like it with a ring and cage inside. I trained for UFC and MMA before just training full time to wrestle." He nodded as he petted my head. "Well, let's just go for a nice car ride. Maybe you can show me your hangout places." "This is my hangout place until Matt or Nick drag me out of here. Oh! I know! I need to go grocery shopping. I want to cook some Russian meals for you. Or would you like to try German tonight?" "Whatever you feel like cooking. Or we could just go out on another date," he suggested. "Why go out when we can enjoy dinner alone, just the two of us?" King barked and we immediately laughed. "I don't think he appreciates you leaving him out," Kenny chuckled. "Either way, let's just stay home and enjoy each other here." "Come on, kitten. I want to treat you to another wonderful date. You can cook another time for me. Let's have a fun date day, beautiful." He kissed my cheek and smiled. "Fine. We can have a date day," I said, giving in to his idea. "Great. How about we head out now then? But what are we going to do with King?" "I'll drop him off at Jeff's house and we'll pick him up when we're done with our date. I still want to pick up food for the house so we don't have to do that later." I picked up King and rubbed my cheek on the side of his head. "Adorable, but then again, you've always been adorable to me which is why I just had to meet you." "Again with the sweet talk," I giggled as I stood up and set King back down. "Get used to it because there's plenty more where that come from," he teased. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs, retrieving my purse and glasses before returning downstairs. "I didn't know that you wear glasses," he said as I put my glasses on and grabbed my keys. "Yeah. I hate wearing them. I look so..." "Cute," he finished, although that wasn't the word that I had in mind. "Like a nerd. Adam used to tease me all of the time when I had to wear them. I should just get contacts or the eye surgery." "Not while you're by yourself. You'll need someone with you." I pointed to King who was chewing on his toy. "I will have King to watch over me. In all seriousness, I'll just go to Nick or Matt to help. That's for a later time. Right now, let's go out. I do need to stop by the gym and check on it since it's been awhile since I've been there." He nodded and picked up King. "I have my gym bag upstairs. Maybe we can do one workout together," he smirked and I sighed. "Fine. You do need the exercise," I teased before running back upstairs, packing my own bag and grabbed his before returning downstairs. "Let's go." We grabbed our jackets and headed to the garage and got into my car. "You're going to ride with him in your lap," I giggled as I opened the garage. "Yeah. Why not? He has to get used to me too if we're dating. So I'm bonding with him," he chuckled as King sat in his lap. I shrugged as I started the car and checked my mirrors. "This is a nice car." "Thanks. I'm ready for a major upgrade soon. I don't know what I'm going to get yet, but I plan to get a new ride soon," I said as I pulled out of the garage and closed it behind us and I drove out of my driveway and onto the road. "Well, if you're ever ready to part with this gorgeous car, I know a guy who would love to drive this," he chuckled. "Gee. I wonder who it could be," I teased as we went to our first stop, Jeff's house.

He was already standing outside when we pulled up. "Hey, Jeff," I smiled, rolling down my window as he walked over. "Well, hello you two or should I say three? What do I owe the visit?" King ran across the console into my lap, wagging his tail as Jeff petted him. "I need a favor. We have some running around to do today and I was wondering if I could leave King with you and I'll pick him up later?" Jeff grabbed King and smiled. "It's never a favor. I can teach him some more commands today so whenever you're ready to get him, I'll be around. Speaking of which, everything okay at home? No more flower deliveries or broken windows, right?" "Everything is back to normal so I guess they got scared off." "Plus I'm there too so I have no worries about her being in danger while I'm around," Kenny added. "Good. Make sure she doesn't get you into any trouble while you're here," Jeff teased and I pouted. "Anyways, I'll see you later," I scoffed as I let my window up and backed out of his driveway and was once again on the road. "Must be nice to have cop friends," Kenny chuckled. "Sometimes. He's like an overprotective older brother to me, but I know that he's just looking out for me. Next stop, the gym then a grocery store or something."

We drove twenty minutes, idly chatting away as we headed to my gym. I parked in front of the large building and turned off the engine. "Wow. This is all yours," Kenny asked as we got out. "Yep. It was closing up so I bought it. Whenever someone is in town for a show, I open it up for them." I walked to the mailbox and opened it up, finding a box inside and a few letters. I walked back to Kenny, tossing the letters in my car, and pulled out my wallet and held it up to the scanner by the door. A beep played and the door unlocked and I pulled it open, switching on the lights as we stepped inside. I flipped the box around, but couldn't find any type of label or address on it. "What's that," he asked, putting our bags down and I shrugged. I used my car key and ripped the tape off and opened it. Inside was a bunch of pictures of me with the words I love you written on each picture. "This is bizarre. Do fans know that you have this place? Maybe one of them sent this." I looked at him and shook my head. "Only certain people know about this place. No fans. I never talked about this gym." He took the box from me. "We need to take this back to Jeff. Now. First, a broken window. Then flowers. And now this. I think you have a stalker and I'm worried about your safety." "I highly doubt that, Kenny." "Then why are your hands shaking and you look like you're about to cry?" I looked down and my hands were trembling. "Beautiful. It's going to be okay," he said, pulling me to him, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to keep you safe." I sighed and looked up at him. "This is so weird. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to anyone?" "I don't know, but I will protect you, I promise," he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded as the door beeped again and unlocked. "Uh oh," I giggled as Nick and Matt walked in with their bags over their shoulders. "Well, this is a surprise," Matt teased as they walked over to us. "It's a surprise that I'm in my own gym?" Nick hugged me as Matt Too Sweet Kenny. "I knew that you two would be here." "Geez. Spying on me too? Can you guys survive a few days without me?" Nick rolled his eyes as he Too Sweet Kenny. "We can, but when one of our friends in your home, we have to make sure everyone is okay," Matt smirked. "Uh huh. Pretty sure that you two just wanted to be nosey." Matt walked up to me and put me in a headlock. "No!" He chuckled and rubbed a knuckle roughly against my scalp. I dug my nails into his arm and he released me. "I don't appreciate you bullying me," I said with a pout as I walked over to Kenny and hugged him, "tell him to stop bullying me." "Matt, no bullying my kitten," he chuckled as I turned my head and stuck out my tongue. "Fine. I'll behave," he mumbled as Nick picked up the box. "What's with the box of pictures of yourself?" "I don't know. It was in the mailbox. No return address or anything." "This is creeping me out now, Ash. I seriously think you have a stalker," Matt said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I highly doubt that. Maybe some fan was just too excited and forgot to put their address or something. We don't know." "Then why are there pictures of you with different wrestlers and the faces are scratched out and the words 'You belong to me' are scribbled on some," Nick asked, holding up a picture of me and a faceless person. "Okay. Now I'm worried about your safety. Who knows what this person is capable of if you're by yourself," Kenny said. "That's why I got a dog, Ken. I will be fine," I shrugged. "King is the size of a football. He can't stop someone from hurting you." I sighed and pulled out my phone and walked away from them. "What are we going to do about this," Kenny sighed, watching me as I talked on the phone. "I don't know. For now, I'm not too worried with you here," Nick said. "Yeah, but I'm only here for a few weeks then I have to go back to Japan." "Well. Take her with you or something. She can't wrestle anywhere anyways so she can tag along with you or something," Mate suggested. "You really think she will come back with me? She probably wants to stick around here to be with King." "Like she can't take him with her. Come on, Kenny. She will need protection and if we're gone for ROH or anything, no one will be here," Nick said and Matt nodded.

I walked back over to the guys and hopped on Nick's back. "Why do you do this," he chuckled as I hopped off his back. "Because if I was normal, you guys wouldn't love me," I giggled. "Right. Who did you just call?" "Jeff. One of his guys will stop by and pick up this box and he's making a call to have someone install cameras here and at home so everyone can relax now." "We can't relax until this person is arrested," Matt said and I rolled my eyes, picking up my gym bag and began walking away. "I'm getting changed so we can work out and we can move on with our day," I yelled as I kept walking towards the showers. Kenny sighed and picked up his bag. "Dude, we need to do something. I know that she's just putting on this nonchalant act for us, but I'm pretty sure she's scared out of her mind," Matt said as he and Nick grabbed their bags. "I can tell. I'll have to figure out something before something bad happens," Kenny sighed and followed after me, "let's just work out and worry about everything later." I unzipped my bag and took off my clothes, putting on a black tank top and blue and black leggings. I grabbed my arm band that I usually used and put it on, grabbing my headphones and hung it around my neck. I took a quick selfie before I saw Kenny walking up behind me, already changed into his work out clothes, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "What's your focus for today," he asked as I took a picture of us. "Um. Arms and legs, maybe?" I flexed my muscles and nodded. "Yep. Definitely need to hit the bag and the treadmill today. Maybe lift some weights while I'm at it. " "Need a spotter," he smirked as I put my hair up in a ponytail. "No. I think I can handle it. I've been doing it all of this time," I giggled as we walked back into the gym. "Fine. I'll be here if you need me." I nodded and plugged in my headphones as I walked over to the treadmills. "I call control over the stereo," Nick yelled as he walked over to the wall where I had a stereo mounted and turned on some music that filled the gym. I put on my own music as I put my headphones on and got on the treadmill. I hummed to myself as I got lost in my run.

"Earth to Kenny," Matt said, waving his hand in front of Kenny's face. "Huh? What," he said, looking at Matt. "Are you going to keep staring at Ash or are you actually going to work out?" He looked back at me before rubbing his chin. "I wasn't staring. I was um..." Matt chuckled and patted his shoulder, pushing him towards the weights. "Kenny got it so bad for Ash that he wasn't even thinking about working out." "Well we already knew that when we were talking to Ash that one night and he walked in and immediately started asking questions about her when we got off the phone," Nick said as they each grabbed some weights. "Shut up. It's not like that," Kenny sighed as he began lifting the weights. "Dude, come on. You can be honest with us. She can't hear us. You have it bad for her," Matt teased and Nick nodded. "I mean, how can anyone not like her? She's cool and down to earth, not to mention loves gaming which is rare." "She's basically a female you," Nick chuckled and Kenny shrugged. "Whatever. We're bonding and so far so good. I do want to get to the bottom of this weirdo who's sending her stuff to ease all of our minds." "I agree with you on that, but nice try on changing the subject. Just how bad do you have it for her," Matt asked, giving him a serious look. "I don't have it that bad for her. I just... maybe, almost told her that I loved her," he sighed and sat down his weights and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. "Dude. You can't be serious," Nick said, "you did not tell her that so soon, did you?" "I think she sensed that I was going to and stopped me before I did which I'm thankful for. I didn't want to screw this up so early. I just want her to be comfortable around me and open up to me. She doesn't know that I know about her past, the reasoning behind her sleeve of tattoos, or her bipolar disorder. I'm just waiting for her to tell me when she's ready." "Wait. How do you know about all of that? Only Matt, Adam, and I know. And probably Xavier." "On her website, she posted about it years ago and I was curious about her so I spent my free time reading every blog and post she made so I could learn as much as possible about her." "Wow," Nick and Matt said in unison. "Now that I said that out loud, makes me seem like a creep or obsessed," he chuckled. "That's dedication which is what she likes so you're good," Matt said as the door beeped and opened. A very muscular man with short black hair walked in with a gym bag and waved at Matt and Nick. "Who's that," Kenny asked, standing up as the man walked towards me. "Relax. That's her trainer, Zack. He's really intense. Watch," Nick smirked as Zack walked over to me.

I hummed to the last song in my playlist before turning off the treadmill and sighed as I stepped off and immediately bumped into a large hard frame. I pulled out my earbuds and turned around, smiling at the male standing behind me. "Hi, Zack. Glad you could make it." "Hey, Ashley. Good to see you. Let's get started now that you're all warmed up. Firstly, what's the Kenny Omega doing here?" "He's with me. He's my boyfriend," I said proudly as we walked over towards the leg press and he set down his bag, pulling out a clipboard as I sat down. "So you've finally got back on the dating scene. And you've upgraded in a big way. Well, I'm happy for you, but no slacking off." I nodded as Kenny headed towards us. "Ready? Go." I nodded and began doing the leg press as Zack watched intently, making notes. Kenny smiled at me before looking at Zack, "I'm Kenny Omega. You're her trainer?" "Yeah. I know exactly who you are. Big fan. I'm Zack. I help Ashley with her MMA, wrestling, Jujitsu, Krav Maga, and kickboxing," he said, shaking Kenny's hand. "Wow. So she can basically take down a guy like my size?" He chuckled and nodded. "Your size, my size. Hell, anyone built like Bad Luck Fale, she can take them down." "Are you two going to keep talking about me while I'm sitting right here or are you going to help me train," I smirked. "I mean, we can do both. I can show Kenny what I usually do so he can take over doing workouts with you so I can take a break," Zack teased, "now give me thirty." I nodded and continued with my leg press as Matt and Nick took their spots at the machines next to me and began their own reps. Zack talked with Kenny about the many intense workouts he does with me and what Kenny could help me with. I finished my set and wiped away the sweat and got up when there was a knock. Kenny tossed a towel around my neck before I walked to the door and opened it, a cop standing at the door. "Jeff told me to stop by to pick up some package that you had received," the cop said and I nodded, stepping aside to let him in. "Yeah. It's right there. There's no return address or anything and it's full of pictures of me," I explained handing over the box to him. "Well, don't worry. We will hopefully get to the bottom of this for you. Try not to go anywhere alone and make sure you keep everything locked up," he warned and I nodded as Kenny walked over. "Don't worry about that. We will keep a close eye on her." The cop nodded and quickly left and I sighed. "It's going to be okay. We will protect you," he said and kissed my cheek. "Thanks. Now let's kill this workout."


	12. Unexpected Visitor

"Okay! I'm done," I sighed and collapsed onto the mat, trying to catch my breath after an intense training session with Zack and Kenny. "Glad to see that you're always improving," Zack said as he set a water bottle next to me. "First real training together. This was intense. I see what Nick and Matt were saying. You don't play around," Kenny chuckled, wiping the sweat off. "Told you, dude. That's why we don't train with him. We'll be sore before any match," Matt chuckled as I sat up and took a drink of water, passing the bottle to Kenny as I stretched. "Well, someone has to keep her in shape after being around you two. Overall, Ashley, you're improving and now you have some new moves you can do now since you're no longer with WWE and don't have to water down your moveset. I'm gonna shower then head out. Call me the next time you need me." I stood up and shook his hand before he climbed out of the ring and grabbed his bag, heading for the showers. My muscles screamed as I rubbed them, stretching and twisting my body to loosen them. "How are you feeling after that," I giggled, looking at Kenny. "I haven't had an intense workout like that in a long time. I like it," he chuckled. "Of course you do. I should've known." I rolled out of the ring and sat on the apron, picking up my phone as Matt patted my leg. "I can't wait for you to use those moves in ROH. It's going to be awesome. Speaking of which, talked to Taeler and let her know?" I smiled, thinking about reuniting with my good friend, Taeler Hendrix. "No. I want it to be a surprise." "We better take earbuds then because she's going to scream her head off," Nick said. Kenny climbed through the ropes and sat down next to me, attempting to put his arm on my shoulders. "Nooo! Keep sweaty limbs to yourself, sir." "Oh yeah. Ash has a rule, no contact after a workout," Nick teased as Kenny looked at me. "We were just training together," he said. "Training is over. No touching me with sweaty arms." "She's a weirdo like that, man. Nothing you can do about it," Matt said as my phone buzzed. "Hey, Xavier! I just got done working out. No, actually he surprised me and was at my house when I got there. He's right here." I handed the phone to Kenny who grabbed it then immediately pulled me to him for a sweaty hug. "Why?!" He chuckled and released me before holding my phone up to his ear. I hopped off the apron and started walking towards the showers. "What's the matter, Ash? Can't handle such a manly smell," Matt teased then laughed when I held up my middle finger, not looking back. Zack walked out with his bag and waved as he left the gym. I grabbed my towels and body soap, taking off my shoes and sweaty clothes, before heading to the shower and washed up.

After my shower, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked back over to the sink. "Kitten, Xavier wants to talk to you," Kenny yelled, sticking his arm through the door, my phone in hand. "Thanks," I giggled, taking the phone from him and watched his arm disappear before switching the phone to speaker and sat it down next to my bag, "I'm here." "Kitten," Xavier teased as I dried off. "Shut up. What's up?" "Nothing. Just trying to see if I could change your mind about leaving WWE, but something tells me that would be a waste of time." I sighed as I pulled out my panties and bra and put them on. "I'm not changing my mind. I need this little break from WWE to reinvent myself. I love you and everyone there, but I have to do this for me. I promised that I'll be back and I will be right back to goofing off with you and the guys in no time," I giggled. "Good. Now to a very important question, how's he treating you?" I took the phone off speaker and picked it up. "We're taking everything slow which I love and we're really hitting it off, to be honest. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I still need to talk to him about the bipolar thing, but I'm working on that." "As long as you're comfortable telling him and he hear it from you then I'm sure that everything will be fine between you two. Promise me something," he asked as I turned around and fiddled with my hair. "Depends on what it is." "New Day can be apart of your wedding." I blushed and couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Bye, Xavier." "Bye, sis. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and smiled, shaking my head as the door opened. "What was Creed talking..." Kenny took one look at me and quickly covered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just walked in here. I thought you had your clothes on." I looked down and sighed. "Ken, does it really matter? We're a couple. I admire you for being a gentleman and all, but you seeing me like this or even naked is bound to happen. I don't have to worry about you jumping me just because you saw me in my bra and panties. Besides," I walked over and pulled his hands away from his face, "I get to see you shirtless on a regular basis in a wrestling ring so this is only fair." He nodded as I walked back over to my bag and pulled out some clean clothes. "So Creed making sure that I'm treating my princess right?" I giggled and nodded as I put on my jeans. "And he wanted me to promise that New Day can be at my wedding that's apparently happening." I put on my black and red long sleeved shirt and fixed my hair. "Hmm well I hope that I'll be the lucky guy to marry you then," he smiled, walking up behind me and kissed my cheek. "You should shower. I'm sure Nick and Matt are waiting for me to get out so you guys can shower. We'll go out for lunch," I said, averting my eyes as I gathered up my stuff and put them in my bag before walking out. "Coast is clear. You guys can go take a shower now," I told Nick and Matt. "Everything okay, Ash," Matt asked, noticing my strange behavior and I gave a nod as I walked out of the gym.

Matt and Nick walked into the locker room where Kenny stood where I had left him, leaning against the sink, rubbing his temples. "What happened in here? Ash is acting really weird," Matt said as Nick set his bag down and immediately headed for one of the showers. "The usual sticking my foot in my mouth. Why am I like this around her," Kenny sighed. "Nervous? Still trying to get her to open up? Tell me to stop," Matt chuckled, dropping his bag. "True, but Xavier apparently made a joke about wanting New Day at her wedding and..." "Oh god, Kenny, please tell me that you didn't tell her that you hope it's at you guys wedding." Kenny nodded slowly which made Matt groaned. "Never talk wedding around her. I know that little slip up was an accident, but she's terrified of thinking about getting married. You might change her mind about it, but patience is key with her. She'll get over it. Nick and I will say or do something stupid and she'll forget all about it. That's what we're here for. Now let's get cleaned up and leave because when she's hungry... it's not pretty." Kenny nodded before they went to different showers to get cleaned up.

I sighed as I walked to my car and unlocked it, opening the back door and tossed my bag inside. "Ashley! Ashley!" I turned around as a male voice called out to me as I shut the door and locked my car. A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to me, a big smile on his face. "Hello?" "I can't believe it's you. I'm such a huge fan. You're my world. I love you, Ashley," he said, taking pictures of me. "Um thanks, but you should ask before taking pictures of someone," I said politely. "I'm sorry. This is just such a dream to see you in person. I love you so much. You're so awesome and beautiful. I love watching you wrestle. Can I take a selfie?" I nodded slowly as he stood next to me and took our pictures. "Thank you so much. Can I take you out to dinner? I would love to go out with you. You're so pretty." I grew more and more uncomfortable with him and his aggressive nature. "Sorry. I'll have to pass. I know that it's not out in the open, but I'm in a relationship." I saw the anger on his face when I said that and I took a step back. "But you're my soulmate. I know everything about you. I can make you happy. Please give me a chance." I shook my head and backed away as he grew angrier. "You think you're better than me just because you're on TV and travel the world. You pathetic women are all the same. You make me sick." He began to walk up to me and I froze in fear as he balled up his fists. My mind told me to move, to scream, to do something, but I couldn't. As he slowly closed the gap between us, I finally found my voice and was able to call the one person that I needed the most. "Kenny!" The man stopped when I yelled and the door to the gym opened. "What's going on? What's wrong," Kenny yelled, running up to me, Matt and Nick close behind him. "Can we help you," Matt glared as Kenny pulled me towards him. "N-no. I was just leaving," the man said and quickly ran off. I sighed and immediately buried my face into Kenny's chest, fighting back tears. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did he hurt you," he asking, rubbing my head slowly. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "I want to go home" was all I could choke out before burying my face back into his chest. "Okay, we can go home. We can go. Let me lock up the gym for you, okay?" I nodded, taking his bag and put it on the backseat and got in the driver seat, started the car, and waited for him as he, Matt, and Nick walked to the door. "Whoever that guy was really scared her," Matt sighed as Kenny opened the door and turned off the lights. "Yeah. We were supposed to go out for dinner later, but I guess that'll have to wait. I'll just try to calm her down and get her to relax," Kenny said. "I'll send Jeff the picture that I managed to sneak," Nick said, holding up his phone. "Wow I didn't notice that you had your phone out. That's my brother for you," Matt nodded, "go back home and tell us how she's doing later." Kenny nodded and walked back over and got in the passenger seat. I waited for Matt and Nick to into their car before I pulled off and drove us back home.

My mind raced as I drove, wanting to lock myself away and never see the light of day for being so weak and afraid. I gripped the steering wheel tight, my knuckles turning white as anger and sadness swirled into one inside me. I took deep breaths and sighed as I saw my house and pushed the garage button. Kenny stared at me in silence as I parked in the garage and turned off the car. I pushed my hair back and quickly got out and headed for the door, Kenny following behind me as I unlocked the door and walked inside. I turned on the lights and tossed my keys on the counter before walking to the living room and sat on the couch. Kenny walked over and say next to me, turning on the TV and began flipping through the channels. I leaned over and laid down, using his thigh as a pillow. "Pretty sure that you're just trying to feel on my thighs," he smirked. I couldn't help but giggle as I looked up at him. "If I really wanted to, I'd just ask for a match." "I'm glad you told me so I know to keep an eye on you when we're training together." I sat up and pulled me myself up onto his lap, his strong arms wrapping around me. "What happened outside with that guy," he asked, rubbing my back. "He was a huge fan and he wanted a picture so I let him take a selfie then he asked me out. When I told him no, he got very angry and started walking towards me and I didn't know what to do. I got scared and I called you. I thought he was going to hurt me. I'm a professional athlete and I froze. I couldn't protect myself and..." He cupped my face and kissed me, cutting off my words as tears streamed down my face. "It doesn't matter. You're still human and humans get scared. Listen, kitten, I don't want you to act all tough all of the time around me. I will protect you. I really want you to rely on me more and trust me. I will always be here for you. I don't care if one day you're mad at me and don't want me anywhere near you, I'm staying by your side until I see that beautiful smile that I... just keep a smile on that beautiful face for me," he said, wiping away my tears. I nodded as the doorbell rang and he lifted me up and sat me down on the couch. "I got it," he smiled before walking to the door and unlocked it and opened it, "Hey, Jeff. Oh you brought King too. Here about what happened?" "Hey, Kenny. Yeah. Got the text and I just wanted to let Ashley know that we're searching for the guy." Kenny nodded and let Jeff inside. I smiled when he walked over with King and handed him over. "Hey, Jeff. Thanks for bringing him back," I said as the eager puppy licked my cheek, squirming in my lap. "No problem, Ash. Nick filled me in on the situation, even sent a picture of the guy and I want you to know that we'll search for him and lock him. I have a crew over at your gym now installing cameras outside." Kenny walked over and sat next to me, King running from me to him. "So you can hopefully find this guy and keep her safe," he asked and Jeff nodded. "Yeah. Until then, try not to go out alone if you can. Have someone with you," Jeff warned and I nod. "Thanks for everything as always," I said, standing up and hugged him before walking him back to the door. "No problem. Now my team will be by later to set up cameras. You'll be around?" "Yeah. If not, the spare key is under the plant pot by the garage door." He nodded and waved before walking to his car. I shut the door and locked it, sighing as I turned around and ran my fingers through my hair as I walked back over to the couch. "What's on your mind, beautiful," Kenny asked as King reached up and put his little paws on my stomach. "Trying to figure out what I want to cook today. I have no idea what I want you to try," I smiled. "Doesn't matter to me. I'll try whatever you make. I can tell that you're excited about cooking," he teased and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I hardly have people to cook for so this is like a special occasion for me. I'll see what I can whip up that I think that you'll like." King barked and hopped off the couch, running towards his bowl. "I guess he's hungry too. I'll take care of him," Kenny said, standing up and kissed my cheek. "Ew germs," I teased, sticking my tongue out. "Oh hush. You love my kisses," he chuckled and kissed me again, this time on the lips. I smiled and walked away to the kitchen, washing my hands before looking through the pantry, freezer, and refrigerator as Kenny fed King. I grabbed different ingredients and placed everything on the counter. I hummed to myself as I focused on getting everything prepared and cooked as the scent from the different aromas began to fill the room. "Smells delicious in here," Kenny said as he walked in and sat down. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him before looking back at the task at hand. "So what's on the menu, chef Kitten?" I giggled as I sauté the potatoes. "Schnitzel Wiener Art, which is Schweineschnitzel or veal, but I'm using pork. Spätzle, which are soft egg noodles. Bratkartoffeln, which are German fries. Hmm maybe some cake that I made the other day and could use help eating up." "So German food is today's meal of choice? Do you need some help?" "No, Ken. You're not lifting a finger in the kitchen. This is my job to make sure you're relaxed and not burned out, especially with WrestleKingdom coming up." I heard him laugh as I grabbed some bowls and plates and had them ready. "I highly doubt me helping with food is a lot of work. I can... cut up something." I laughed and walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Well, thanks for the offer, but when cooking German dinners, it takes special touches and ways to get everything prepared. I can handle it. Can you take my phone out and put some music on for me? Still cooking and don't feel like washing my hands again." He nodded and grabbed my phone out of my pocket for me and before I could tell him the code, he had already put it in and was scrolling through my playlists. "How did you..." "Saw you put it in. Halloween must be your favorite holiday?" I smiled as I returned to the oven. "That and it's also my birthday." "That's easy to remember then," he chuckled as he finally put on some Katy Perry and started singing to Teenage Dream. I shook my head as I looked over to see him dancing in his seat and singing. I grabbed a small bowl and spoon and tasted the sauce and noodles, taking another scoop and walked over to Kenny who was looking through my pictures on my phone. "Taste this, please," I said, holding up the spoon. He stopped singing and opened his mouth and I fed him. "Mmm," he sighed as he chewed and I walked away, turning off the stove and put the pork on plates. I fixed our plates and carried them over to the table as Kenny moved from the counter to the table with my phone, turning off the music. "I have beer, liquor, juice, wine, water, sodas. I can mix us up something." "Anything is fine, beautiful," he chuckled and I nodded, grabbing a beer for me and a soda for him with two cups and returned to the table, pouring our beverages. King barked and ran into the kitchen, laying down between us, watching.

"My first homemade German dinner. Pretty exciting," he smiled as he picked up his fork and knife and sliced up his pork, taking a bite. I sipped on my beer before biting into my own pork. "I want to marry your cooking. This is delicious," he sighed, licking his lips as he tried the noodles, "oh yeah. Definitely marrying your cooking." I giggled, rolling my eyes as I dropped a piece of pork down for King. "You're already spoiling him," Kenny teased and I shrugged. "It was going to happen eventually. Might as well get a head start." "Can I get the same treatment then?" I smiled and collected some noodles onto my fork and held it out to him. He smiled and mimicked me, holding out his own fork towards me and we fed each other. "Happy," I giggled between bites as I ate more of my pork. "Yeah. How about you? How are you feeling right now?" I sipped on my beer and thought about everything. "Honestly, I haven't been this happy in a long time. It's great to be eating dinner with someone else for a change instead of eating alone. I mean Nick and Matt invite me over to their house to eat with them and their families, but it's nice to have dinner with someone I really care about. I'm glad that you're here, Ken." He reached over and caressed my cheek with his thumb, smiling at me. "I'm glad to be here with you, Kitten. I would like to ask you something very important." I nodded as he took a deep breath. "You brought up WrestleKingdom and I was going to ask you to come with me and watch the show live, but I changed my mind. I would like for you to walk out there with me. Whether I win or lose, I would like to have you there in my corner. Nick and Matt will be out there too. I'm sure I can come up with an outfit to somewhat match my entrance." I could see the joy written on his face as he made the invitation to return to Japan with him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making him stop with his rambling. "I will definitely be in your corner, baby. No need to ask me twice. The answer is yes." He leaned over and kissed me, smiling from ear to ear as King barked. "You made him jealous," I giggled as Kenny sighed. "Again, he needs to learn to share." I laughed as Kenny smiled at me as we finished up our dinner.

I cleared the table and loaded up the dishwasher before getting the cake out of the refrigerator and sliced us a piece to share. I returned to the table and placed the plate between us. "So this is black forest cake. It's a very popular cake that I'm sure that you will enjoy," I said, digging the fork into it and held it out to him and fed him. "Mmm. Almost as sweet as you." "There you go again, Mr. Omega. Being a sweet talker," I giggled and took a bit of cake. "Once you get used to it, I'll slow down on them. I just like seeing that beautiful smile and your eyes light up when I sweet talk you," he said, placing his hand on my leg. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised since you can cut great promos," I said, feeding him again. He chuckled as a door opened and closed. King jumped up and started growling and barking, running to the living room. "Woah! Ash, call off the pup," Matt yelled and Kenny and I burst out laughing. "King, come here!" King ran back, but continued to bark as Nick and Matt walked into the kitchen. "I hope you know that there's guys all around your house, installing cameras," Nick said as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Yeah, although I didn't know that they were out there now, but Jeff told me already. Now what are you two doing here?" "Make that three." Kenny and I looked over as Adam walked into the kitchen, smiling.


	13. Secret Revealed

Adam patted Kenny on the shoulder as he walked by and pulled me up to my feet, giving me a hug. "What are you doing here," I asked, pushing him away slightly when he attempted to kiss my cheek. "Got some shows to work in town and wanted to stop by and see you two," he smiled at me and Kenny as King growled at him. I sat back down and picked King up, putting him in my lap as he kept his eyes on Adam. "You finally got a puppy, huh? Took long enough." I rolled my eyes as Nick pulled out the cake from the refrigerator. "Sure, Nick. You can have a slice of cake," I teased as he proceeded to cut a slice. "That's why I love you. I can take food without you getting angry," he chuckled as I shook my head. Kenny picked up the fork and dug into the cake, holding it out to me. "So why are you two here then," I asked before eating the cake. "When aren't we here," Matt chuckled and I shook my head. "Good point. This is practically your second home, except you two won't buy food." "We do buy food...just not for here," Nick said in between bites. "Anyways," Adam interrupted, "Ash, is it okay if I stay here while I'm in town? Really don't want to pay for a hotel room and I know that you have three spare rooms. I won't be in the way." I wanted to tell him No, but I knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Kenny rubbed his leg against mine and gave a small nod as if he was reading my mind. "Fine. Pick whatever room you want," I said, waving him off. "You rock, Ash," he said before leaving the kitchen. I looked over at Matt and Nick who simply shrugged. "Don't worry. You're helping him out. Let's just keep things civil around here," Kenny said, petting my head. "I can be civil. I doubt he can, especially since we started dating. He's been acting really weird. I know that he's still in love with me, but I don't dwell in the past like he does," I sighed as I put King down and put the plate and fork in the dishwasher. "Ash, you need to relax. You have a lot going on right now. Leaving WWE, being in a new relationship, getting ready to travel with us again, and some weirdo stalking you. You need to focus on one thing before you worry yourself sick," Matt said, hugging me. "I'm trying. Everything is just... I don't know. It feels like the world is crashing around me," I sighed, hugging him. "You have us so we will keep you from crashing." I pulled away and looked at him. "I find that hard to believe since you two can be a huge pain in the butt sometimes," I teased before walking over to Kenny, leaning over and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Hey! We're not that bad," Nick said as I picked King back up. "I got my tongue pierced because of you two," I reminded them before walking out of the kitchen. The front door opened and Adam walked in with his bags. "The guys outside are almost done with the cameras. One of them said that he'll be in here in a second. Get your laptop," he said and I nodded, carrying King upstairs with me to retrieve my laptop and charger. King squirmed in my arm, biting my shirt as I returned downstairs where everyone was sitting in the living room, chatting and watching tv. "You two are married with kids and yet you're over here. Why," I giggled as I put the laptop on the coffee table and sat down on the floor in front of Kenny, King jumping out of my lap and proceeded to sniff Nick and Matt. "We got kicked out for a few hours. Our lovely wives needed a break from us already," Nick chuckled. "So you come over here to annoy me instead?" "Well, Adam called and asked us to pick him up and we were on our way here so we picked him up and brought him here with us," Matt explained and I shook my head as I turned on my laptop. "Great. This is totally okay," I sighed as I unlocked my laptop and set it back on the table. "Aw, come on. You love having us around. Admit it," Nick teased as I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I love having you two around sometimes. There are times when I do want you to leave me alone, but I know that won't happen so I learn to love your constant smothering." "We love you too." The front door opened again and a muscular tall man with brown hair walked in. "Hey. Name's Jamie. We have everything set up for you around your home. I'll just need to set up the software on your laptop so you can check the cameras whenever you want and send them to Jeff whenever you have to," he explained and I nodded, pointing to my laptop and he got to work. "All of this because some guy is living in some fantasy land that he could date me," I sighed as I stood up and walked over to the window. "Even if no one was stalking you, it's best to get extra security around here. I mean think about it, Ash. You're living here alone. The only kind of protection you had was Matt and I, but we're barely around. The alarm system you have isn't the greatest and someone could easily just break a window and get in here. You're very lucky that whoever broke the window the first time did it when you were on the road. Who knows what could happen to you while you're here by yourself," Nick said. "He's right. As far as the fans know, you're single with no pets that could protect you and you're always home alone playing those games with headphones on. You're extra lucky that no one has broken in while you were here," Adam said. "They're right. Something terrible could've happened to you. You shouldn't just shrug this off or act careless. I understand that you're a wrestler and can defend yourself, but you're not always as guarded as you think you are," Jamie explained, "like I tell every female: be careful and cautious everywhere you go. I'm glad that you have a puppy, but now it's time to take keeping you protected to the next level." I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" "Self defense classes and if needed, take you to a gun range so you can learn how to shoot a gun."

I sighed and shook my head, rubbing my temples. "He has a point, Ash. It's just extra protection in case you're alone," Matt said, but I continued to shake my head, looking out of the window as pieces of my past memories started to reappear. I didn't notice Kenny walking up behind me until he reached out for me, but I instinctively jerked away. I turned around and sighed, leaning over and buried my face into his chest. "It's going to be okay. I will make sure no one hurt you. I promise," he whispered, kissing my forehead. King immediately started barking which made me laugh as Kenny glared at the pup. "Again, teach him to share." I giggled as I walked over and picked him up. "Don't think so. He's just protecting his mommy," I giggled as the pup licked my cheek. "Wow. Kenny is in a competition with a dog. Never thought I would see the day," Matt laughed as I put King down and walked over to Jamie. He showed me how to look at each camera and how to save the footage. "If you want some installed on the inside, let me know and my crew and I will return. Free of charge," he said as Nick grabbed my laptop and flipped through the cameras. "Thanks for everything, Jaime. I'll call you or Jeff if I have any trouble," I said as I walked him to the door. "Good. I'm serious though. At least consider what I said. Jeff will happily take you to a gun range." I nodded and opened the door, taking the business card he handed me before he and his guys got into vans and pulled out of the driveway. Matt walked up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "Nick and I are heading out now that you're going to be completely guarded," he said, hugging me. "Gee, thanks," I said as Nick hugged me. "We'll leave you and Kenny alone for a while." "We can't be alone with the ex here." Nick looked at Matt, who shrugged. "Well, we'll come get him to give you two privacy, but only for a few hours." I shook my head, pushing my hair back. "Don't worry about it. This will be okay. Maybe all of us can go out for a drink or something one night." "Sounds like a plan. We will see you later." I waved and watched as they got into their car and left.

I shut the door and locked it before shutting the curtains and walked over to the couch and laid across Kenny's lap. "Ash, I have to ask," Adam began which made me raise an eyebrow, "whenever I do leave for my show, can you drop me off?" "Yeah or you can just take one of the cars. Doesn't matter which. Both full of gas." "Still got that red convertible? I'll drive that." I nodded and yawned as Kenny rubbed my hip. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be up soon," he said as I rubbed my eyes. "You sure?" He nodded as I stood up and stretched. "Fine. I'll leave you two here then. Come on, King. Let's go." King ran around my feet before running to the stairs and hopped up each step. "Good night, Ashley," Adam said as I made my way up the stairs. "Good night, Adam." I followed King into my bedroom before shutting the door and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Do you really have work here or are you here to spy on us," Kenny asked, staring at Adam. "I said that I'm here for work and I am. I can't stay with Matt or Nick. Ashley has plenty of room here and it's saving me money by staying here instead of some hotel. She didn't seem to mind," Adam smirked. "That's because I told her to let you. She wanted to tell you no. I saw it on her face. I'm sure that you're just here to drive a wedge between us. Too bad because we're closer than you two ever will be, but nice try." Adam chuckled as he messed with his hair. "You haven't been around her long enough. The time will come where her real colors show and you can't handle her. I'll be there, patiently waiting for that phone call and the crying. She'll be back with me and I'll move her back in with me where she will be safe from whoever is stalking her. You can't protect her. Once this little vacation is over, you're going back to Japan, leaving her here with only a dog to protect her." Kenny stood up, smiling. "Yeah, except she's flying back with me to Japan. I asked her to be there at WrestleKingdom and she eagerly accepted. After that, who knows," he shrugged, "maybe she'll consider staying with me for a while. I do need to help her train and work out. Til then, I get to enjoy holding her in my arms every night while you just dwell in past memories." "Memories that will soon be a reality so enjoy this while you can," Adam smirked as Kenny head upstairs. "We will see. Good night, buddy," Kenny said as he walked to the bedroom.

I hummed to myself as I dried off and tossed my towel into the hamper before walking into the bedroom. I reached into the dresser and grabbed a pair of black boy short panties with the word censored on the left side and put them on. King barked at me, making me laugh as I looked over at him. "What are you doing," I giggled and brushed my hair, "I need a haircut," I sighed, looking at my hair that reached the small of my back. I heard the door open and closed, followed by fast footsteps before strong arms wrapped around me. "So warm," Kenny sighed, kissing the top of my head. "Um Kenny..." "Hm? Something wrong?" I tried to fight back the smile and giggle that threatened to escape. "I'm not wearing a shirt and your hands are very close to my boobs." He quickly disappeared from behind me as I laughed, using my hair to cover up my chest slightly and turned around. "Oh my god. Your face is red like a tomato," I laughed as he tried to look somewhere else while I grabbed a bullet club tank top and put it on. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to surprise you. I wasn't trying anything." I smirked and walked up to him. "So you were trying to cop a feel?" He immediately shook his head. "No, I swear. Just a surprise hug. I wasn't trying to sneak a peek or anything either." I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "So you don't want to see me naked?" "I do! I mean I don't. I mean," he stuttered, becoming more flustered during the situation. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Relax. I'm just messing with you. I don't care either way. You are my boyfriend after all so it will happen sooner or later." I felt him relax as he hugged me. "I know, but I don't want an audience when that happens." I started to ask what he meant until I looked over at King who was watching us. "Deal. I feel accomplished. I made the mighty Kenny Omega speechless and flustered. Amazing," I giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower then join you in bed and give you all of the kisses and hugs that you can handle." "Yay," I said, letting him go and climbed into bed. "Wait. Aren't you going to put on some shorts or something?" I shook my head as King hopped into his doggy bed and laid down. Kenny shrugged as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the tv and hummed to myself as I picked up my phone and scrolled through social media, answering random fan questions and sharing fan art. I opened the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out my charger when my pill bottle fell out. I quickly picked it up and stared at it before looking at the bathroom door. "I'll tell you everything. I promise. Just please don't leave me when I do," I sighed before putting the bottle back inside of the drawer and shut it. I plugged up my phone and set it down when the door opened and Kenny walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Looking good," I winked, teasing him as he rolled his eyes, trying not to smile as he walked into my closet to get dressed. I looked over King who was fast asleep. "Aw." I grabbed my phone and immediately took pictures and posted them online. I set my phone down as the lights were turned off and the bed dipped as Kenny slid in next to me. I unplugged my phone and rolled over to get pulled into his arms. I giggled when he rubbed his cheek on top of my head, inhaling deeply. "This is paradise," he sighed, rubbing my arm slowly. "What? Being in a home with a goofy chick and her ex who decided to show up early. Oh and her adorable puppy who gets jealous of you when you touch me," I giggled. "Hm. I do enjoy having a goofy girlfriend around. It's actually fun to finally meet someone as fun and lovable and caring as you to spend time with. I'm enjoying our little adventure that we have now. I'm glad that it finally happened. I've waited for this moment and now it happened." "What do you mean?" He kissed my forehead and rolled onto his side, pulling me to his chest. "I'll explain later. When I do, it's going to blow your mind." I nodded and placed a kiss on his chest before turning off the TV and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I was awaken by my phone buzzing on the nightstand. I let out a soft whine as I made my way over to the other side of the bed, climbing over Kenny and clumsily grabbed my phone and answered the call. "Hello," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, "hey, Mark. It's fine. Not really. We never made any plans for today. Kenny's here. Yeah." I sat up slowly, stretching as I whispered, "sure. I can do that. Just text me the info and I'll start getting ready. Alright. Bye." I hung up as Kenny stirred next to me and smiled at me. "Good morning, Kitten. Everything okay," he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. That was Mark. He set up a photoshoot for me so he can get them sent off." He sat up and stretched before kissing my cheek. "You're going to look great today. I already know it," he said. "Wanna come with? It's okay. That way you don't have to sit around here and wait for me." "You don't mind? I won't be in the way?" I shook my head as I got out of bed. "Are you kidding? Having the Kenny Omega at one of my shoots will be awesome. My makeup artist, Corey, and photographer, Jeremy, are going to freak out and I can't wait," I giggled as King licked my leg. "As long as I'm not getting in the way, I would love to accompany my kitten to her shoot." "I can't wait to tell them that I'm dating the hottest man alive who is actually willing to put up with me. Their minds will explode," I said as I started getting dressed. "I told you that I'm not dating you just to kill time or to put up with you. I've been wanting this for a while now since..." I pulled my shirt down and turned to look at him. "Since when?" He sighed and sat back down on the bed, looking at me. "2006." I was more confused than before as I puzzled my brain. "We met in 2006?" "Not exactly. That was around the time that I was at Deep South Wrestling. Remember that?" I nodded slowly as he continued. "I was wrestling there for a while. One day, backstage, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped right into this beautiful raven haired pale woman with a sleeve of tattoos with silver eyes with a very cute accent. I kept her from falling and immediately apologized. She just smiled and nodded her head before walking away. I don't know if she understood me or not, but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would random see her there backstage, but she never wrestled. I tried my best to be her friend, but I was too nervous to talk to her. Then one day, I saw her get picked up by a guy who later became my friend. So I gave up the feelings I had of her and then I got released and never saw her again. Ten years later, I walk in on Matt and Nick FaceTime call with someone and I remembered that beautiful accent. That was when I asked them about you and then I talked to Xavier and now we're here. Although Xavier gave me a hard time when I asked about you. I guess he was just being protective." My eyes widened as he stood up and walked over to me, cupping my face. "The blonde guy who kept trying to talk to me, but walked away every time? That was you?" He smiled and nodded before kissing me. "Now do you see why I'm crazy about you? I've waited ten years for you and now I have you and I'll be damned if I give you up." "Ten years... for me," I asked as my eyes watered. "Ten years and I'm glad that I did. You have no idea how happy I was when Matt told me that you was coming with them to Japan. It took everything in me not to run up to you and give you a big hug when I saw you." He wiped away a tear that escaped from my eye and wrapped his arms around me. "I can't believe that you actually waited ten years for me. That weird blonde curly haired skinny man was you," I chuckled as the memories started to come back. "Aw come on. I wasn't weird." "You call walking up to me and get my attention then open and close your mouth before turning on your heels normal?" "I was nervous! You're so pretty and way out of my league," he chuckled as we pulled apart. "I was not. Back then... hm. I wasn't that big of a gamer, but I still loved singing and dancing. My English was terrible. I knew what you said, but I just couldn't say anything without butchering everything." "Then how did you and Adam get together?" "Met at ROH and he asked me out. He helped me with my English. That's how I met Nick and Matt who took over teaching me English and they became family just like that. I just can't believe," I chuckled, shaking my head, "that I met you ten years ago. That's just..." "Mind blowing," he finished for me as we continued to get dressed. "Yeah. That's amazing. And the fact that you remember me is just touching. I'm really glad that we reunited after all of these years." "Yeah. I finally got the girl of my dreams and no one will ever get between us." I smiled as I brushed my hair and set the brush back down. King barked and jumped, his small paws on my knees as he howled. "I'll take you outside. Let me put on my pants and boots," I said, petting him before going into my closet and put on some jeans. I found a pair of boots and put them on before stepping back out as Kenny finished getting dressed. "Come here, King," I said as the eager pup ran around me. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket before putting on my glasses and grabbed King as Kenny opened the door and followed me out of the room and downstairs.


	14. Photoshoot Date

Adam was already up and dressed, sitting on the couch, eating pancakes and bacon. "Morning, you two... well three. Hot pancakes and bacon in the kitchen waiting for you," he said in between bites. "Thanks, Adam," I said as I walked to the back door and opened it, setting King down so he could run into the grass. I watched King as he ran around the back yard, my mind wandering when Kenny walked up behind me and poked my cheek, getting my attention. "Open," he instructed, holding up his fork. I smiled and opened my mouth as he fed me. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours," he asked as I took a piece of bacon off his plate. "Just stuff," I giggled as King ran back inside. "Like what I told you a few minutes ago?" I nodded slowly and shut the door before walking back to the kitchen with Kenny. I fixed my own plate and sat at the counter with Kenny when Adam walked in. "Ash, I remember how much you love smoothies so I made you a mixed berry smoothie," he said, putting away his plate and went to the fridge, grabbing my bottle that I normally used for smoothies and sat it down on the counter. I took a sip of it and smiled. "Wow. It's really good. Thanks, Adam." He smirked as he pulled up a chair next to me. "No problem. So do you two have any special plans today," he asked as I ate. "Just dragging him to a photo shoot with me. Maybe go grocery shopping afterwards since you're staying here for a while," I said, sipping my smoothie. "You're not dragging me anywhere. I want to go," Kenny said. "Sounds like fun. Guess I'll stay here then until I have to go work the show later. Good thing you have King here to keep me company." "You could always watch the WWE Network if you get bored," I teased as I finished my food and sipped on the smoothie. "Oh joy. That's what I want to do with my free time. Watch more wrestling," Adam said, rolling his eyes as Kenny stood up and took my plate, loading our dishes in the dishwasher. "Not like you have anything better to do. Maybe you'll learn something," I teased, sticking out my tongue. "That's it! I demand a match with you. Doesn't matter where, but I want a match." "Easy there, dude. I don't think you should wrestle her," Kenny said firmly, putting his hand on my back. "It's fine, Kenny. It would be an easy win for me," I smirked at Adam as I stood up. "Keep dreaming, Ash. I got your number." "I know. I gave it to you so..." "Smartass." I giggled, shaking my head as we walked out of the kitchen. "Give me a second," I told Kenny, who nodded before I went upstairs.

"You're in for a treat," Adam smirked as he sat down on the coach. "How's that? Accompanying my girlfriend to a photoshoot is a treat? I don't know what you did when you two were together, but I'm not like you. I treat her like the lovely, normal woman that she is, unlike you who expected her to be available for sex whenever you wanted and expected her to follow you around like a trained puppy," Kenny scoffed, sitting down in the chair next to the coach. "She enjoyed every minute of it. I mean five years of no complaints from her." "That you know of. Maybe she talked to Matt or Nick. You know how close she is to them. Look, I'm not in the mood to have this conversation with you. My love and I will enjoy this photoshoot together and hopefully by the time we get back, you will be gone." "Your love? Oh so you love her now," Adam scoffed, "you haven't known her long enough to be in love with her." Kenny smirked as the sound of a door opening and closing grabbed their attention. "You don't know that for a fact. Maybe I've bumped into her once before. Maybe I've been waiting for you to fuck up to make my move. Who knows? Just know this, I'll be damn if I let you steal her from me. Nice touch with the smoothie, by the way, but don't think that will get you back in her bed. That's my spot now and you will never get it back."

I returned back downstairs, putting on my earrings and put my bag over my shoulder. "Okay. Ready to go," I asked, rubbing Kenny's shoulders. King barked and jumped around, wagging his tail. "I think he wants to go too," Kenny chuckled as he stood up. "Hm. Guess I'll take him. Never know when you need a puppy for a picture," I giggled, picking up the pup then looked at Adam, "you'll be okay here by yourself?" "Yeah. Go do your shoot. If I need you, I know how to call," he chuckled as I grabbed my keys. "Fine. We'll stop by the store so if you think of something that you will need, call or text me. Let's go, Ken." He nodded and followed me out to the garage. King hopped from my lap to Kenny's as we got situated in my car. I swapped my glasses for my sunglasses as I waited for the garage door to open. "Don't you need your glasses to drive," he asked as I started the car and pulled out of the garage. "No. Just when I'm reading a book or when I'm playing games or looking at pictures during shoots. I can see perfectly when I'm driving. I should look into getting contacts or something. I hate wearing glasses." "What did I say about thinking more positively about yourself?" "Sorry," I smiled as I drove us to the place that I would be taking photos.

I parked in front of the building where I was set to meet my photographer and make up artist. King hopped into my purse as Kenny and I got out and walked towards the front entrance. "Not nervous, are you," I teased him as he held open the door. "Never," he chuckled as he followed me inside. "Ashley," a familiar voice called out to me and I smiled. "Corey! I've missed you," I giggled as a skinny male with black and blue hair walked up to us and pulled me into a strong hug. "How are you, lovely? I've missed this beautiful face," he chuckled before looking behind me, his eyes growing wide when he saw Kenny, "what is the Kenny Omega doing here?" I giggled and pulled Kenny closer to me. "He's my boyfriend and he's tagging along with me today. Kenny, this is the best makeup artist I've ever had and my best friend, Corey, who's also the biggest diva on the planet." Corey rolled his eyes as he shook Kenny's hand. "Ignore that last part. I'm a huge fan. It's about time you upgraded from the last guy. Oh man, Jeremy is going to flip. Come on." I laced my fingers with Kenny's as we followed Corey to another part of the building where cameras and lights were set up. A medium build male with long brown hair was setting up another camera when we walked in. "Jeremy, Ashley has arrived," Corey smirked, waiting for Jeremy to turn around. "Ashley! It's been a while since we did a shoot. How's life..." he stopped talking when he turned around and saw Kenny, "what's the cleaner Kenny Omega doing here?" "Wow. I didn't know that I was this popular," Kenny chuckled as Jeremy walked over and shook his hand. "He's my boyfriend who's accompanying me today," I giggled and hugged Jeremy. "This is so cool! Will it be okay if I take some pictures of you as well?" Kenny nodded as I sat my purse down and King walked out, shaking before sniffing around. "Okay. You're changing way too much. You got a dog too? What's next, dying your hair? More piercings? Tattoos," Corey teased. "Hm. I should dye my hair since I'm no longer in WWE and want a fresh start. I'll do that later. Right now, let's make me beautiful and get this shoot started." "That's the spirit! We have many different outfits for you to model and a few latex outfits that I think you will look sexy in. First, let me take care of that face and hair for you. Kenny, I'm stealing your girlfriend away," Corey winked before taking my hand and led me away.

Corey sat me down in front of a mirror and began working on my makeup. "So spill. I want to know how you managed to get a hottie like Kenny," he chuckled. "It started out just as a vacation for me with Nick and Matt to Japan." "Your dream place." "Yeah. Adam came too.." Corey stopped working and I opened my eyes. "Adam. Your ex? The guy who broke your heart? The guy who made you give up on men and more importantly, sex?" "Sex isn't everything, Corey," I said, making him scoff as I closed my eyes so he could finish my eyes. "Anyways, we all flew to Japan and the next day, I got to meet Kenny and we clicked immediately. He loves videogames. He likes to dance and sing." "Just like you." "Yeah. We even played WWE 2K17. He wanted to test my skills and he lost so he got me a prize. A cute Pikachu. Then the next day, I hung out with him and we took photos together and walked around, sightseeing and shopping. Then we went out to eat and he asked me out. I was going to say no at first, but after thinking it over, I gave him this chance. So we made plans to hang out for Christmas. After my last week in WWE, Matt drove me home and Kenny was there, waiting for me with a smile and a hug." I opened my eyes again as Corey smiled at me, shaking his head. "I've missed this smile so much. You're glowing right now," he said as he brushed my hair, parting a bang to the right to cover up, part of my face. "Well, I was kind of miserable. Between being in a rut in WWE and living alone and some stalker breaking my window." "Wait what?" "It's okay. I wasn't home and now I have cameras around the house so I'll be fine," I said, standing up and walked over to a clothes rack. "Latex dress first." I nodded and grabbed a black latex dress and walked over to the curtain and closed it before stripping down and squeezed into the dress before walking out. "Well, I'm glad that everything else in your life is going great," he said as I sat down and he placed some heels on my feet, "always glad to see that you're in love again." My smile faded as I looked at myself in the mirror, applying dark red lipstick. "Ashley?" "I don't think it's love that you're seeing. I just really like him. He did tell me this morning that we actually met 10 years ago except he had blonde hair and wasn't as confident as he is today." "See? That's love right there and I can tell that you love him." "Stop saying that! I don't love him! How can I love someone when I can't even love myself? I do not love him!" I turned around to look at Corey when I saw the door open and Kenny stood there, a faint smile on his face as he stared at me. "Ready for your pictures," he asked, walking over to me and pulled me out of my chair. "Kenny..." He gave my hand a squeeze before walking me out of the room, back to where Jeremy was waiting. "Looking good. Let's get a few shots before having you changed," he said as I got into position. I couldn't help but look over at Kenny, pain in his eyes as he watched me take pictures.

I returned to the dressing room and changed into some black leather pants and a black corset with a red bra sticking out from the top of it. I sat down so Corey could touch up my hair. "I think he heard me when I said that I didn't love him," I said, on the verge of tears. "It's a misunderstanding. You're confused and just don't want to get hurt again. It's going to be okay. Besides, even if you don't want to admit it, it's written all over your face that you love him. You just don't want to be honest with yourself and see the only good thing in front of you," Corey said. I nodded as Kenny walked in and I stood up. "Wow," he chuckled as I walked up to him and spun around for him, "Corey, I think you need to stop making her hotter. I won't be able to take her out anywhere." "I'm just doing my job." I rolled my eyes as I returned to my position in front of the camera and Corey snapped away. "Kenny, get in this. Let's get some pics of the new hottest wrestling couple," Jeremy said. "Oh no. I couldn't impose on her shoot." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him in front of the cameras. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, smiling as Jeremy took our picture. "That's it. Have fun with it, you two." Kenny shrugged and picked me up, hugging my legs as I leaned over, my forehead pressed against his before he slowly lowered me until I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "My beautiful kitten," he whispered, kissing me as King barked. I let go of him as I started laughing. "Again, teach him to share," Kenny mumbled as I picked up King. "No!" I giggled as he sighed then turned me around, wrapping his arms around me, resting his cheek on top of my head as Jeremy took our pictures. "This is the best shoot I've ever done with you, Ashley. You're absolutely glowing and all smiles. Now let's kill the rest of this shoot." I nodded as I went back to change again to continue the shoot.

The shoot ended and Kenny and I walked to my car, hand in hand with King running in front of us. "That was fun," I said, smiling at him as he nodded. "We definitely should do it again sometimes," he smiled then looked away. I could tell that he was still by what I said and I didn't know how to make it better. I sighed as I unlocked the doors and opened the back door, King jumping in. "Kenny," I sighed as I shut the door, turning around only to get a pair of soft lips against mine. Kenny pulled away slightly, caressing my cheek. "It's okay. I know that you didn't mean it. You just need some time. Trust me. I'm not going anywhere. I've waited ten years for this. I don't expect you to suddenly admit a feeling that you're afraid of. I will happily wait," he said, kissing my cheek. "Thank you. Now. Lunch then grocery shopping? I know a great place that we can eat outside so King can run around so we can eat together in peace, just the... um three of us." He smiled and nodded as we decided to go enjoy some quality time together before returning home to our... guest.

XXX

Later that evening, I pulled up into my driveway and noticed Matt's car. "Well, so much for peace and quiet," I chuckled as Kenny sighed. "Well, it's not too often that we can hang out with the stress of working so I guess they just want to hang out," he said as I parked. "But you're my boyfriend. You're supposed to hang out with me," I playfully pout as we got out and I opened the back door to let King out. "Well, we have the nights together. I'm only going to bed with one incredible beautiful woman," he said as we grabbed some of the groceries and headed inside. "Ash! Glad that you two are back," Matt immediately greeted as we sat down the bags in the kitchen. "Yes, Matt. You and Nick can live here," I teased as Nick walked outside to help Kenny bring in the rest of the groceries. "We wanted to stop by here so we can go out tonight, the five of us grabbing a few drinks together," Matt said as Adam nodded. "Sounds fun, but I don't want to stay out too late. I don't want to leave King here alone in this big house for too long," I said, looking over at the sleeping pup. "He'll be fine. Keep his toys out and put on Dogtv and he'll be okay," Adam said as Nick and Kenny walked in with the rest of the groceries. "So they want to go out drinking," I told Kenny as I started putting things away. "Sounds like fun. Let's do it," Kenny smiled as I shrugged. "Fine, but I'll drive my car that way Kenny can drive back if I get drunk which will be impossible," I giggled. "No one cares about your high alcohol tolerance. You practically bleed vodka," Nick scoffed, making me laugh. "Well, a night out with my girl and the boys sound like fun so let's do it," Kenny said, petting my head. "Sure. Give me a second," I said and headed upstairs. I pulled off my shirt and walked into my closet, grabbing a nice purple long sleeved shirt and put it on. I brushed my hair and touched up my makeup before putting on earrings and a choker then my glasses before leaving the bedroom. "Ready," I said as everyone looked at me. "Cool so who I'm riding with," Adam asked. I shot Matt and death stare the moment he looked over at me. "Us," he volunteered as I turned on the TV and some music before grabbing my keys. "Let's go party, baybay," Adam yelled as we all walked outside and got into our cars. "This will be a fun night, although I rather it was just us," Kenny admitted. "I know, but like you said, you guys rarely have nights like this so let's have some fun," I smiled and leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. "To the best night with the guys," I said as I followed Matt out of the driveway and onto the road, heading to our night of fun.


	15. Fatal Night

Kenny and I chatted idly as I followed behind Matt as we drove to a bar for the night to hang out. "I hope Adam doesn't do anything stupid tonight," I sighed, tapping on the steering wheel. "He wouldn't be Adam if he doesn't do anything stupid. The worse he could do is go for a drunk kiss," Kenny teased. "True. He'll kiss my fist if he tries anything." "No fighting in the bar. We can't get kicked out on a wonder night." "Yes sir," I giggled as we pulled up into the parking lot and parked next to Matt. "Ever been here," he asked as I turned off the engine. "No, but I am a shut-in once I get home from WWE so I'm clueless when it comes to certain places around here." I checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair. "Kitten, you look amazing. Too amazing actually. I don't feel like beating up guys for looking at you," he chuckled, kissing my cheek. "How do you think I feel about having the hottest and most adorable boyfriend ever," I smirked. "Don't call me adorable! I'm one of the greatest wrestlers today. I am not adorable." "When you smile, your dimples are on full display which makes you adorable." He couldn't help but smile which showed those cute dimples. "See," I giggled, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad none of the guys can hear this conversation," he sighed as I giggled, "now, Too Sweet my lips." "Mmm. Don't want to." He smiled and leaned over, giving a peck on my lips. "I prefer this Too Sweet with you than the other one," I confessed, rubbing our noses together. "Good. There's plenty more where that came from." I smiled as a tap grabbed our attention. "Make out session over. Let's go," Matt yelled and I immediately started laughing before opening my door and got out. "No one was making out. We were talking," I said, shutting my door with my hip as Kenny got out and walked over. "Just a little chat, nothing more," he said, wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. "Yeah sure. Okay. Let's go," Nick said and walked off with Adam. "Geez. What's the hurry," I asked as we followed him. "You need to unwind and we're celebrating that you will be traveling with us again," Matt said as we walked inside.

We made our way through the semi crowded room until we found an empty table and sat down, Kenny pulling out my chair for me before sitting next to me, Matt sitting on the side of me and Nick and Adam sitting across from us. A waitress walked up and smiled brightly at Kenny, flipping her hair as she passed out menus to everyone except for me. I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked on Kenny's menu. "What's your poison," he asked me as I looked over the drinks. "I'll have the House Whiskey," I told her, but she ignored me completely. I tried to contain my anger and started to open my mouth, but Kenny held up his hand. "My girlfriend said that she would have the House Whiskey and I'll take a beer. I also highly recommend you not try to flirt with me, otherwise she will happily rip out your throat," he winked and set the menu down as she looked at me with fear in her eyes as she took our orders and left. "I swear some people are a real pain," I sighed as Kenny rubbed my back. "I'm so glad Kenny is here otherwise, we would've had to drag you out," Nick chuckled. "Yeah, Ash. Relax and enjoy tonight," Adam said. "I am relaxed, but when people are being complete idiots, it gets under my skin." The waitress returned and passed out everyone's drinks, passing me two drinks and quickly apologized for her behavior and left. "What the hell," Adam said as I stuck out my tongue at him before grabbing my drink and took a sip. "Wow. This is delicious!" "Let me try some," Matt said, reaching over for the other drink. "I will break your arm." He quickly moved his hand away as I giggled. "Kidding! Go for it," I laughed, sliding the drink his way. He stirred it with the straw before taking a sip. "Woah that's strong," he coughed as Adam took a sip. "Wow." Nick shook his head and passed the drink back to me as I finished the first one. "Geez. It's that good, huh," Kenny chuckled and I nodded, holding up the glass. "Want some?" He immediately declined and took a swig of his beer. "Before Ash finishes that one, a toast to her for leaving WWE to return to traveling with two idiots who get on her nerves," Matt said holding up his beer. "Yeah. I might as well kiss my hair goodbye because stress will make it come out dealing with you two," I giggled, raising my glass. "Either way, Ring of Honor will be your home again and nothing will ever change that for a while," Adam said, raising his beer. "And New Japan will also be your home now and I look forward to working with you," Kenny smiled as we clinked and took a drink. I downed my drink and sighed, leaning over against Kenny. "You okay?" I smiled and nodded as the waitress from before returned. "How were the drinks," she blushed, looking at me. "Amazing! It's been a long time since I've had a drink that good. Think you can bring me the tastiest strawberry margarita you have," I winked and she nodded, collecting my empty glasses and left. "Were you flirting with her," Nick teased. "No, Nick. I know exactly how to get what I want and since Kenny set her straight, I can turn up the charm." Kenny rested his hand on the back of my chair as I pulled out my phone and started taking pictures while I waited. "So, Ash, still not going to call Taeler to let her know that you're returning," Adam asked and I shook my head, "well you will be busy with the Briscoes anyway. Didn't you used to flirt with Mark before you dated me?" I put my phone away and glared at him when he started bringing up the past. "Probably, but didn't you hop from woman to woman before asking me out?" "Alright. Alright. Let's change the subject," Matt said as the waitress returned with a medium glass and sat it in front of me. "Now this is more like it," I giggled as she put straws in it. "Enjoy," she smiled before walking away. I grabbed a straw and took a sip, sighing happily. "How is it," Kenny asked and I slid the glass between us. He grabbed a straw and took a sip of it, nodding in approval as I moved the glass towards the others. "I'm not trying that. I think I got drunk off that firat drink," Matt chuckled as Adam took a sip. "That's way better than the first drink," he said as I took my drink back and took another long sip. "It's been way too long since I've had a night out like this. Thank you, guys." "No thanks needed. We knew how stressed out you've been lately so we knew that this would cheer you up," Nick said. "You're lucky that you have these two to take care of you when you won't take care of yourself," Kenny added. "I try! I just get distracted," I giggled, taking another sip. "You do have the attention span of a squirrel," Adam teased, "until something pissed you off then it's game over." "Yeah. You're really good at pissing me off. Especially lately. What's the matter? Upset that you can't annoy me 24/7 anymore? Or has reality finally set in that we're not getting back together?" "Alright. Ashley, how about we go dance," Kenny suggested and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulled me to my feet, pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Dude, what is your problem," Matt asked, Adam shrugging his shoulders. "No problems here. Just making conversation," he simply stated. "No. You're getting under Ash's skin. Why is that," Nick asked. "I'm not doing anything. Just enjoying a night out with my friends," he said, watching Kenny and I as we danced together. "Yeah. That explains why you can't stop watching them. Dude, let it go. Can't you see that she moved on?" "Yeah, with my friend. I bet she hasn't even told him," he scoffed, downing his beer and called for another one. "She'll tell him when she's ready, but I highly doubt that will change anything between them," Nick said, looking over at us. "You don't know that. I know that the minute he finds out, she'll be back with me in no time. Just wait and see, boys," he smirked. Kenny and I returned to the table, laughing as I sipped my Margarita, his arm right back on the back of my chair. "Had fun," Adam asked, staring holes into us. "Yeah. Having fun with your beer," I chuckled. "Yeah. Just as much as you're having fun living in this fantasy land of yours." I rolled my eyes, thinking that was the beer talking as Matt hit him in the side. "What's your problem tonight, man," Kenny asked, eying Adam, "you've been on her case since we've been here." Adam laughing, shaking his head and straighten up in his chair. "I'm not on her case and the only problem I have is dealing with liars and people who choose to live in lala land," he spat, staring at me. My eyes widened as I slowly shook my head. "Don't you dare. You have no right," I said slowly, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He smirked and shook his head. "He's my friend. He has the right to know exactly what he's dealing with..." "Shut up, Adam," Nick said as my vision blurred. "Why are you protecting her? Kenny has the right to know that his girlfriend isn't so sweet and innocent and normal like she pretends to be. Does he know about the medication? Does he know about what happens when something doesn't go your way? Does he know that you live with a mental illness and only take your meds by force? Does he know that whole 'crazy' gimmick is how you truly act when you're off your meds? Or that you were abused by your mom and your dad blames you? That you're nothing more than a complete psychopath trying to live normally? Oh wait, not psycho. You just have bipolar disorder and you choose to ignore it to pretend that you this normal foreign woman who enjoys life? Your moods fluctuate on a daily basis and you try your hardest to be normal, but that's one match you will never win." Everyone remained silent as Adam sat back in his chair. Tears of anger streamed down my cheeks as I balled up my fists. "I hate your fucking guts," I spat out before standing up and walking away from them, walking outside.

My head throbbed and felt as if it would split in two as I wiped away the tears. I couldn't believe that Adam would sink that low in an attempt to get between Kenny and I. How would I face Kenny now after that? Would he even want to see me after that? I took deep breaths, trying to calm down as I walked around in the dimly lit parking lot, stopping next to my car. "Ashley! I knew that I would see you again!" I turned around to see who was talking to me and was immediately punched in the face repeatedly. I managed to stop the last blow and pushed back as hard as I could only to have something hit me across the stomach, causing me to slump over. "I told you that I would get you," the man growled as he grabbed my hair and yanked me up. "You don't have to do this," I said, earning a slap across the cheek. "Shut up, bitch. No one told you to talk." His hand went from my hair and was headed for my throat until I grabbed his wrist and bit down hard on his hand. He growled and punched me again, pain shooting through me as the taste of blood filled my mouth. He pulled out what looked like a six inch knife and held it up to my throat. I held my hands up in surrender and he chuckled. "Thought so." He lowered the knife slowly and I quickly kicked him in his side as hard as I could. He dropped the knife and slumped down, holding his side. I attempted to run, but he had grabbed his knife and cut a large slash in my leg. Before I could react, he grabbed my hair again and yanked me back as hard as he could, causing me to collide into the side of my car window, smashing it with my head before everything went dark. "You're mine now, bitch" followed by a scream was the last thing I heard before passing out.

I slowly began to regain consciousness as the sound of a radio station filled my ears. I looked around carefully and realized that I was in the back seat of my car. I started to move and pain shot from my leg up my body and the familiar taste of blood was in my mouth. I tried to open it, but couldn't. I even tried to move my arms, but failed. That was when it came to me that my mouth was taped and my arms and legs were bound by tape. I looked over the console and saw my kidnapper focuses on the road. I used all of my strength to move my knees up to my chest, ignoring pain as I move my arms over so they're in front of me. I carefully moved my legs so my feet touched the floor before turning my attentions on him as he mumbled to himself. I could only think of one way that would stop him and save myself. I just hope that I don't regret it. "Stupid stuck up bitch," he mumbled to himself as he looked at the road. I saw his eyes widen in the rear view mirror when flashing lights appeared behind us. "Better step on it," he mumbled and hit the gas pedal. I took the chance and lunged at him. "What the fuck are you doing," he yelled, grabbing the knife and slashed at my arms and face. "I'm ending this now," I growled as he continued to cut me while I grabbed the steering wheel and turned it hard right. The car hit the curb and went flying before rolling down the hill. My body was like a rag doll as it bounced around inside. The car came to a stop at the bottom of the hill and the momentum carried me forward as my head crashed into the windshield and glass entered random parts of me. I could feel the blood seeping out of me as sirens and lights grew closer. I couldn't move an inch as pain engulfed me. I looked down and saw my kidnapper unconscious inside of the car as I laid half way inside the car and half way on the ground. I looked down and saw the knife that he used on me and wanted to scream. It was stuck inside of my arm and there was nothing I could do. Lights shined down on me and I knew that I was going to be rescued. "Ken...," I mumbled before my vision went black and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Time Stands Still (Kenny's POV)

"What the hell is your problem," I asked, glaring at Adam after I watched Ashley leave the table with tears in her eyes. "What? Just telling you the truth about the woman you love," Adam shrugged. "Yeah. You didn't tell me anything new, idiot. I knew about her mental illness. She told me about the situation with her parents. Why the hell do you think I'm taking my time with her? I didn't tell her that I knew because I wanted her to tell me when she was ready," I sighed, rubbing my temples and started to stand up. "Wait, Kenny. Let her calm down. We've seen her upset like this so just give her time," Nick said and I nodded. "I can't believe you would go this low," Matt said, sitting in the chair where Ashley was, "what was your purpose? To cause them to break up? To have her run back into your arms? Do you not understand what the hell you did? I think this was the final straw with her. I think you finally just destroyed any type of relationship with her. Do you even care about the damage that you just did?" "Of course he doesn't. He only cared about breaking us up so he can make her life miserable. He could careless about anything else, including destroying her emotionally. What's your next plan, kicking her dog? Burning her clothes? You showed your true colors tonight, buddy," I said calmly. "So you mean to tell me that you're putting up with her crazy..." "Don't you dare call her that. Just because you couldn't handle her doesn't mean that I can't learn to live with it. Sit back and watch a real man love her unlike you," I smirked as Adam balled up his fists. Before he could say anything, a woman ran into the bar yelling something. We turned around and watched as a petite woman ran up to the bar. "Someone call the police! Some man just attacked a woman and tossed her into a car! Someone call the police now," she yelled as a bouncer walked up to her, trying to calm her down. "That's weird. Probably drunk and was seeing things," Nick chuckled. I shrugged as we continued to listen. "Deep breath. What did you see," the bouncer said as the bad fell silent. "A woman. Very pale with tattoos and black and red hair was standing outside when some guy, I couldn't see his face started hitting her. She fought back, but he had a knife and he cut her leg when she tried to run then he pushed her into a car, smashing the window before shoving her in the back seat. I tried to stop him, but he held up a gun and I froze as he taped her mouth, arms and legs before slamming the door and got in and drove off." My heart stopped when she described the woman in question. "What was he driving," the bouncer asked as another bouncer was on the phone. "Some type of Escalde." I turned around to look at the others. "You don't think," I began, hoping I was wrong. "Ashley has her keys, right? Maybe she went home," Matt suggested. I pulled out my phone and called her, hoping she would pick up the phone. I tapped on the table, chewing my lip when it went to voicemail. "I don't like this," I said as Matt pulled out some cash and put it on the table before standing up. "Let's just leave. She probably just left because of Adam." We stood up and quickly walked out of the bar. My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest each step we took until we reached Matt's car. Sure enough, the Escalade wasn't there and there was no sign of her outside. "See? Maybe she did go home after all," Matt said, "let's just go back to her house and see." I nodded and tried calling her again, wanting to hear her voice so I know that she was okay. "Kenny ride shotgun," Nick said before getting in the back seat with Adam. I got into the passenger seat and hung up when I reached voicemail again. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk," Adam mumbled. "She loves talking to me. I'm calling again," I snapped as Matt started the car. "Wait. Let's just go there and check on her," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't at home and that something terrible has happened, but I was hoping that it wasn't going to come true as we drove to her house.

"What the...," Matt said as flashing lights appeared behind us and we pulled over so the police car could pass. Before we could start moving, two ambulances sped by us, following the police car. "Follow them," I said as they started to disappear. "What, why? We should be getting to Ashley," Matt said. "Just do it." He sighed and began to drive, following the ambulances to what looked like an accident. Cars and trucks were all in the streets with people standing by as police officers, firefighters, and medics were on scene. Matt stopped and parked the car and I quickly got out, walking over to the curb and my heart sunk. At the bottom was a black Escalade flipped upside down in a heap. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number again, praying that my fear would become a reality. "Come on, Kitten. Please pick up. Please answer the damn phone," I prayed as Matt, Nick and Adam stood behind me. The call was accepted and I immediately smiled. "Ashley, you're okay. Are you at home," I asked frantically. "Hello? Who are you," a man answered and my heart stopped. "I'm Kenny. Who are you and why are you answering my girlfriend's phone?" "Sir, calm down. I don't know how to tell you this." I shook my head, chewing on my lip as I looked down at the car. "Do not tell me that's her down there. Please do not tell me that she is in that car. Please," I struggled to get out as it felt like my world was crashing. "Go up to the officers and tell them who you are." I hung up the phone, not saying a word as I walked towards the crowd. "Kenny? What's going on," Matt asked, but I kept walking, pushing my way through the crowd. I looked around at the officers until I saw a familiar face. "Jeff!" Jeff turned around and I immediately walked up to him, other officers getting in the way. "Relax, I got him," he said as I walked up to him. "Please," I said, reality sinking in slowly. "Kenny... there was some kind of accident and..." Just as he was about to tell me, medics were pulling a stretcher and there she was. "Ashley! Ashley! I'm here," I yelled as the medics loaded her up in the ambulance. "Who's that," one of the guys asked as the other began to work on Ashley. "This the boyfriend. Let him ride with you to the hospital," Jeff said. "Fine, but we have to go. Now!" "Go. Go now," Jeff said and I nodded, looking back. "Matt and the guys..." "I'll tell them just go!" I walked over and got into the ambulance and stared at Ashley. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, her lip busted and a black eye. My heart stopped when I saw the large knife sticking out of her arm. I reached out to touch her, but the medic moved my hand away. "Trying to work here," he said as he put a mask on her face as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

My mind was all over the place as I stared at the unconscious body of the woman that I love as we reached the hospital. The doors flew open as they pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I chased after it, not wanting to leave her until a nurse stopped me. "You can't come in here. Please wait out here," she said before walking through the double doors where they took her. I pushed my hair back as I walked to the waiting room and sat down. "Please come back to me, kitten. Please," I prayed, wiping away the tears. I rubbed my temples and kept my head down as I waited for any news. "Kenny! There you are," Matt said, running up to me, "where is she? Is she okay?" "She's in surgery," I said, standing up as Nick and Adam walked, sadness turned to anger, "this is all your fault! If you didn't act like such an asshole, she would've been fine." Adam kept his eyes down as Matt held me back. "No one is to blame. It was that same guy from before. The one that was at the gym." I remember the day when that freak showed up, rattling her when she was outside. "Where was he?" "Inside the car. They just got him out before we came here." I nodded as a doctor walked up to us. "Mr. Omega?" I nodded as the others stepped away. "Hi I'm Dr. Foreman, doctor and surgeon. Ms. Kay is your girlfriend?" "Yeah. How is she? Is she okay? When can I see her?" "She's still in surgery. We got the knife out and broken glass that got stuck when the car flipped. Right now, they're working on stopping the bleeding and will begin to scan for any brain damage since it appears that she hit her head multiple times. I don't want to give any false hope so right now she is in critical condition. Do you have anyway of getting in touch with her family?" "No. She doesn't talk to them at all due to some bad history. Maybe if I had her phone, I could call them," I said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Well, in the mean time, we will set you up in a room that will be assigned to her. They, however, will have to leave soon. Close loved ones and family only." "The two brothers are like family to her. The other one is just an ex so he can leave," I explained. "I understand, but in her condition, we wouldn't want to overwhelm her when she wakes up. If she does. It's still early. The best I can tell you is to not lose hope." I nodded as a nurse walked up with Ashley's phone and handed it to me before leaving with the doctor. I sighed as I processed everything that was happening. "What's going on? Will she be okay," Matt asked as we all sat down. "Too early to tell. I'm staying here so she'll have someone with her," I said as I unlocked her phone and saw all of my missed calls, "I have to call her parents and tell them." I looked through her contacts and found the one labeled Dad and froze. Matt saw my hesitation and took the phone away. "Let me. I've talked to her dad a few times before," he volunteered and got up, walking away to make the call. I held my head in my hands as time seemed to be at a standstill as I waited for her. Nick moved over and squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, man. She's a fighter. She'll get through this and be back laughing and wrestling around with us in no time." I nodded slowly as Matt returned, handing me the phone back. "He's taking the private jet and will be here sometime tomorrow. I already told him about you, Kenny, so he doesn't have you thrown out or anything. He wanted me to tell you to stay with her." "Thanks, man. I don't think I would've been able to handle that phone call myself," I chuckled, "this isn't how I wanted us to meet. Wish it was for a better occasion." Matt sat back down and he and Nick tried to keep me calm as we waited for any type of news.

Two and a half hours later, the doctor returned, holding a folder. "How is she? Will she be okay," I immediately asked, worry setting in. "She's very lucky to be alive. She had some internal injuries and bleeding. The blade of the knife went through her arm, sticking out from the other end so we removed it and saw that her arm is fractured. We put it in a cast and she will have to have a sling. The surprise was there were no broken bones besides that fracture. I honestly was expecting a broken leg or maybe a serious back injury, but couldn't find anything. We just removed her breathing tube so she's breathing on her own. She may have a problem moving that right leg, but time will heal that. She will need care for a few weeks once she's discharged. I am worried about her head injury. She hasn't woken up yet so I don't know where she's at mentally." "But she's going to be okay, right?" Dr. Foreman smiled and nodded. "She'll make a full recovery and will be able to wrestle again." I sighed with relief when Matt stepped up. "Kenny. WrestleKingdom." I had completely forgotten about WrestleKingdom or the fact that we were supposed to be leaving after New Years. "Will she be able to travel to Japan in a few weeks? There's a big event that we're all a part of," I explained. "It all depends on her mental state. We will just have to wait and see. They will be taking her into her room soon, but it's late and visiting hours are over. You three will have to leave. You can come back in the morning," he said then gave a nod before walking away. "She's going to be okay," I whispered, a small smile on my face. "Yeah. I told you that she was a fighter," Nick said. "We'll head out. We'll be back in the morning and I'll bring you some clothes since you're going to be glued here," Matt said and hugged me, followed by Nick. I swallowed my pride and walked up to Adam. "I'm sorry for blaming you. I shouldn't have done that." "It is my fault! All because I couldn't stand seeing how happy she was with you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he said, holding back tears. "It's not your fault that some weirdo was stalking her. None of us saw this coming. At least now that's over and can all move on," I said, extending a hand. He hesitated at first, but nodded and shook my hand. "Keep us posted," Matt said before they left. I sighed and looked down at her phone in my hand. I knew that this story would come out soon or later so I rather it come from me before the rumors began. I put her phone away and pulled out mine, going onto Twitter and typed out a message to the fans and friends,telling the truth about what happened before sending it out. "Mr. Omega?" I turned around and saw a nurse. "She's in her room and we've put a bed in there for you. We understand that you would like your privacy so we will have guards walking around and make sure that no paparazzi get in," she explained as she took me to the room. "Thank you for everything." "That's my job. Also, talk to her. She may not be able to respond just yet, but just keep talking to her. Let her know that you're here with her." We stopped in front of a door and she opened it for me. "Thanks again for everything," I said before walking in.

I could hear the machine beeping as I slowly walked further into the room. I held my breath when I first saw her as I got closer to her. Despite the black eye and cuts, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping, as she laid in bed. "Hey, Kitten. It's Kenny. I'm here, baby," I whispered, kissing her forehead and brushed the hair out of her face. "Matt, Nick, and Adam will be here in the morning. I know that you're not talking to them, but your parents will be here too. I know that you will probably get mad at me for making that call, but I was scared. I don't know what to do. I just don't want to lose you. I don't care about some mental illness. I care about you. I...," I took a deep breath as I looked at her, "I love you. I fell in love with you ten years ago and I'm still in love with you now and nothing will ever change that. So come back to me so I can love you every single day and night." No response, but I should've known that. "I'm going to be right here, baby. I will never leave you." I walked over to the other bed they put in here for me and pushed it closer to her. I pulled off my shoes and climbed into bed, laying on my side so I could look at her. "Good night, Kitten. I'll be right here," I said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up as a nurse stood next to Ashley, writing down stats and changing out her IVs. "Good morning. Brought you some breakfast," she smiled, wheeling over a tray over to me. "Thank you. Any changes? Will she wake up today?" She looked over at Ashley then back at me. "No changes in her condition. I don't know if she will wake up today, but injuries are unpredictable. She may wake up. Just make sure you keep talking to her. Sometimes that may work." I nodded as she walked out of the room. "Good morning, beautiful. Hope I get to hear that beautiful voice of yours or hear that laugh," I chuckled as I began to eat, "I really prefer your cooking over this. Guess I should get used to some decent food while you're resting up. I'll spoil you while you're going out of your mind from being bored." Music began to play and I looked over to see her phone lit up. I looked onscreen and saw a picture of her and Xavier and knew that he must have seen the tweet. "Hello," I answered, pushing the empty tray away and got out of bed, stretching. "What happened to Ashley? I saw your tweet. Is she okay? What's going on," my good friend, Xavier fired off. "There was a bad accident while we were all out. She had a stalker and somehow he found out that she was at that bar and attacked her and put her in the back of her car. We don't know how, but the car jumped the curb and rolled down a hill. She's unconscious right now and I'm just waiting for her to wake up. She just has a fracture in her right arm and some deep cuts, but doctor said that she will be okay," I explained. I heard him sigh and could tell that he finally calmed down. "Okay. I saw that tweet and my heart stopped, thinking about my best friend. Are you staying up there with her?" "Yeah. Someone should be here when she wakes up. Her family will be here to see her too so hopefully she will wake up before they show up because this will be awkward." "Yeah, well I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. Keep me posted," he said before we said our goodbyes and hung up. That was when I noticed that there were new messages and tweets, all about her. "People are really worried about you, Kitten," I said, looking over at her. I know for a fact that she's an open book and practically shared just about everything with her fans. I switched her phone to the camera and pointed to her arm, not wanting to post her face online and took the picture. I typed out a lengthy message, updating fans and friends and posted it to all of her social media as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw the message from Matt, letting me know that they were on their way here. I typed out a reply, telling them the room number we were in. "Matt, Nick, and Adam are on their way, Kitten. They want to see how you're doing," I smiled, caressing her cheek before walking over to the bathroom to relieve myself. I washed my hands and returned to her side, pulling up a chair right next to her and laid my head down on the bed, watching her quietly until I dozed off.

I dreamt of us returning to Japan and taking her out for dinner at one of my favorite Japanese restaurant. I sighed, thinking about that beautiful smile, her cute giggle, but most importantly, having my arms wrapped around her as she rest her head on my shoulder. The dream felt so real that I could feel her touch, her warmth. "Hm," I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes and looked at her face, my eyes widening in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," she said, moving her hand away. I immediately stood up, smiling from ear to ear as I caressed her cheek. "Kitten, you came back to me," I whispered. She gave me a strange look as she stared at me before asking me the one question that ripped my heart in half. "Do I know you?"


	17. Unfamiliar Faces

I stared at the strange man as he sat back down in his chair next to me. "Ashley, it's me. Kenny," he said slowly, searching my face as if I could be joking. "Kenny...," I parroted back, "and my name is... Ashley?" He nodded slowly before pushing a button on the side of the bed. I looked around the room before looking back at the man named Kenny. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital, baby. You were in a really bad accident last night and you got hurt." I looked down and saw my arm in a sling and my other arm covered in cuts and bruises. "Did you save me," I asked, trying to move, but pain ran through me, "ow. Everything hurts, Kenny." "Try not to move. Your doctor will be here soon. To answer your first question, no, I didn't save you. I did ride with you here and I've been by your side since you got out of surgery." "Really? That's so nice of you," I smiled as a door opened and closed as a man with a clipboard walked in. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling," he asked, setting his clipboard down and pulled something out of his pocket and leaned over towards me. "Everything hurts" I said as he shined a bright light in my eyes, "Kenny said that I was in some kind of accident and he rode here with me and never left my side." The doctor gave me a weird look and looked at Kenny. "Can you tell me what month we're in?" I tried to puzzle my brain, but my head started to hurt and I closed my eyes. "That's okay. Just take it easy for now," the doctor said before stepping to the side with his clipboard. Kenny stood up and walked over to the doctor and they began to whisper. I sat up slowly, but the pain was too much and I laid back down, sighing as the door closed. "Kenny?" "I'm here. Don't worry," he said as he returned to his chair next to me. "You're not going to leave me now that I'm awake, are you," I asked, fear of being alone in this hospital setting in. "No. I will always be here for you," he said, rubbing my left hand slowly. "Can I ask a question?" He smiled and nodded. "Ask anything you want." "Before, you called me Kitten. Then you called me Baby. Who are you to me?" He smiled proudly before answering. "That's because I'm your boyfriend. Kitten is the nickname I gave you because you're as cute and adorable as a kitten." "You're my boyfriend," I said, shocked by his response, "no way. You're not my boyfriend." "What makes you think I couldn't be your boyfriend?" I blushed and turned my head. "It's just..." "Look at me," he said and I turned my head to face him, "why are you surprised that I'm your boyfriend?" "You're way too hot to be my boyfriend," I confessed, surprising him. He immediately started laughing and shook his head. "You have that all wrong. You're out of my league. I was super nervous when we met ten years ago, although you were already taken, but I waited ten years and I finally have you. We're going to celebrate our first Christmas and New Year together." "We are," I asked and he nodded, "I need to go buy your gift then." "You already did. It's under the tree at your house." "Oh okay. Do we live together?" "No. You live here in California and I live in Japan." I nodded and tried to sit up again. He stood up and placed his hand on my back, helping me to sit straight up. "Thank you. My back is killing me. Probably from being in one position for so long. So we're a couple," I said slowly, processing the info he gave me, "I hope I don't disappoint you." He smiled, shaking his head. "You're perfect to me. You're so loving and caring and free spirited. That's what I love about you." "I'm glad then. Do I have a job?" "Actually," he said, grabbing a phone and unlocked it, handing it over, "we're both wrestlers. You just left a big company known as WWE and you're getting ready to travel with me and our friends. You have a large fan base and I told them about your accident. The fans send their love." I tapped on the blue box with the bird and saw a bunch of different messages from people who were wishing me a speedy recovery and were keeping me in their prayers. "Wow. There's so many." I scrolled through post after post from different people as Kenny watched me. "All of those people care about you. They just want to make sure that you're okay. I had took a picture of your arm to show that that was the only major injury." "I should take another picture and show them that I'm okay," I said, closing out the app to open the camera. "I don't know if you would want to do that," he said as I opened the camera. "Why...," I stopped as I held up the phone and saw my face. My left eye was black and I had cuts on my cheek and a busted lip. I dropped the phone in my lap and looked at him. "I look so hideous. You didn't say anything. You looked at me like I'm the most beautiful woman ever." "You are to me and always will be," he said, kissing my forehead. "Thank you, Ken. I can call you Ken right?" He chuckled and nodded before we heard the door open and approaching footsteps.

Two males who looked like brothers walked in, one holding some flowers and the other holding two bags. "Well, look who's awake," the one with thick sideburns said, smiling at me as another male walked up behind them, holding a teddy bear. "How are you feeling, Ash," he asked as they stared at me. I looked at Kenny who stood up and walked up to them and whispered to them before returning to his spot as the male with the bear walked up to me. "It's me, Adam. We used to date a long time ago, but we're better off friends. I bought this for you. I know how much you love stuffed animals," he said, setting the bear in my lap. "It's so cute. Thank you, Adam," I giggled, using my good arm to pick it up and hug it as the other two guys walked up to me. "I'm Matt and that's my brother, Nick. We're like your brothers, we protect you, annoy you, etc. We pretty much hang out with you all of the time on our days off," Matt said, walking over and set the flowers down in a vase. "Thank you for the flowers," I said as Nick handed Kenny one of the bags. "Brought your clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and chargers." "You rock," Kenny said, accepting the bag and got up, walking over to the bathroom. "Now for you," Nick smiled, holding up the bag and placed it in my lap. Using my left arm, I reached inside and pulled out a rectangular box. "Chocolate turtles?" "Yeah. They're your favorite. Plus I couldn't find any large bags of sour Skittles." He took the top off for me and I picked up a piece of chocolate and put it in my mouth. "It's so good. Thank you... Nick," I said and he nodded as Kenny returned after getting dressed, "Kenny, look. Nick brought me candy." He smiled as he sat down next to me, picking up the phone out of my lap and plugged it up. "Any word from her dad," Matt asked Kenny who shook his head. "My dad is coming? He knows about my accident," I asked as I ate another piece of chocolate. Matt and Kenny shared a look before Matt nodded. "This will be the first time in years since he's seen you, but we had to call him just in case you didn't make it or something," he said. "First time? Why?" "Let's worry about that when he get here. You just need to relax," Adam said. "Okay. Maybe I can learn how to write with my left hand," I giggled as the phone chimed next to me. Kenny picked it up and unlocked it for me, handing it over. "This is your phone so you can talk to people and fans." I nodded and tapped the little message icon. "Who's... Xavier?" "He's your best friend. I should call him," Kenny said as I handed him my phone and made the call. A nurse walked in, pushing a tray of food. "So glad to see our patient awake," she smiled as Nick put the top back on the chocolates and moved them out of the way so the nurse could give me my food. "Make sure that she eats all of that," she told the others before leaving. I stared at the different food, not sure if I wanted to eat it. "Come on, Ash. You have to eat," Matt instructed. I looked down at my useless right arm before looking at the spoon on the tray. I sighed and slowly reached for it, scooping up the rice and slowly put it in my mouth, frowning and put the spoon down, pushing the tray away. "Ash, come on," Matt said, pushing the tray back to me. "I don't want it. It's gross," I said, turning my head. "It can't be that bad," Nick said, taking a scoop of it and frowned, "I take that back. It has no taste at all." "Well, at least eat the jello," Matt said, opening the gelatin for me. I picked up the spoon again and dug into the red gelatin and ate it. "I can eat this. Well kind of," I sighed, struggling with using my left hand. "She's somewhat okay. No memory of anything, including us. Yeah. I don't think that will be a good idea. I don't think she want too many people seeing her face," Kenny said as he took the jello and spoon and held the spoon out for me. "Thank you," I said as he fed me until it was all gone. "Maybe we can sneak her some food," Matt suggested. "Yeah. We can dump this garbage and get her some real food," Nick agreed. "Want us to go get you some real food?" "I don't want to be a burden," I said, grabbing a piece of sliced apple and munched on it. "It's fine. I'll bring you some real food that actually taste good," Matt chuckled and fished out his keys from his pocket. "Can I have a hug?" He nodded and carefully hugged me, making sure not to squeeze to hard. "Kenny, want me to bring you something," he asked once he let me go and dumped the food in a plastic bag. Kenny hung up and nodded, "please. I don't want to get used to hospital food." "I'll be back. Call me if you need anything," Matt said before leaving. I laid back down and whinced as pain shot through me. "You okay," Nick asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. Just really sore. I don't want to be here," I sighed, looking around, "I want to go home." "I know you do, but they have to just make sure you're well enough to go home," Kenny explained. "I'm fine. I'll be okay. I just want to get out of this stupid bed." Just then, the doctor from earlier and two nurses walked in. "We need everyone to clear the room so we can check on our patient," the doctor said. Nick and Adam nodded before getting up and left. Kenny stood up, getting ready to leave when I grabbed his arm. "No! Don't leave me. Please, can he stay?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "They just want to check you and make sure you're healing properly. I'm going to be right outside, I promise. Once they're done, I'll be right back, sitting by your side. Just listen to Dr. Foreman and everything will be okay." "Okay, but you will be back, right? And Nick and Adam?" He nodded and kissed my cheek before walking out so the doctor and nurses can exam me.

"This is all too strange," Nick said as Kenny stepped out, "it's like we've never met." "Yeah. No free spirit Ashley. Did they say when her memories will return," Adam asked as Kenny leaned against the wall. "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tonight. Three days from now. A month from now. They don't know. All he told me was to try not to leave her alone and keep her around familiar faces and hope something triggers her memories. She hit her head so hard on the windshield that she smashed completely through it. Had glass stuck inside of her scalp. Fracture in her arm, deep cut on her leg that sliced some muscle so she can't put much weight on it so she'll need help up and down stairs and in and out of cars. It's going to be a long road to recovery for her." "Don't worry. You have us and we'll help you when you need a break," Nick said. "Where is she?! Where is my daughter?! I have to find my daughter," a loud German voice yelled from down the hall. "Uh oh," Nick said as they looked down the hall and saw a medium build man with black and grey hair that was in a ponytail. "Who's that," Kenny asked as the man suddenly looked their way and headed straight for them. "Felix. Her father," Adam answered as the man reached them. "Kenny Omega. Where's my daughter? Is she okay," the man asked frantically. "She's... well, she's alive. It's a miracle that she is. She has multiple cuts and bruises, fracture in her arm, busted lip, and a black eye. She also has amnesia," Kenny answered. "So... she may not be able to recognize... me? Or remember the last time we talked?" Kenny shook his head as the man sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ah. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm Felix Bischoff. I understand that you're dating my Angel?" Kenny nodded as Felix looked over at Nick and Adam. "You're the one that's always hanging out with her, you and that brother of yours. And you're the one who broke her heart and caused her to move here. Why are you here?" "We still talk. Well, now we do. We're friends," Adam said as Felix looked at the door. "How long will she be here?" "No idea. I hope it's not for too long, because I don't think she will eat the food here. Matt went to go get some food for her. The sooner she gets out of here, the better because we can work on getting her memories back," Kenny said as the door opened and the nurses walked out before the doctor walked out. "I'll keep this short before she starts to panic," he said before looking at Felix. "I'm her father. Please, how is my daughter?" "She's doing pretty good. We changed her bandage and she's healing up nicely. I still don't want her to put much weight on that leg or she'll rip her stitches. I think we can release her tomorrow. Just want to keep her overnight and check her over in the morning before releasing her. Now when you're caring for her, just make sure she doesn't get anything in the stitches. She doesn't get that cast wet. Absolutely no driving. Monitored cooking. She will be able to fly on a plane. Just make sure she will have extra leg room. Keep trying to get her memories back. Like I said, amnesia is very strange. Anything could trigger her memory and it could come back over time. Just try not to force it." "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, doctor," Felix said and shook his hand. "No problem. Kenny, you better get in there. Her blood pressure went up a little when you walked out. It's safe to say that you will be her main hope in getting her memories back and getting back in good health." "I kind of figured that with how clingy she is," Kenny chuckled before walking in, the others following behind him.

I smiled as soon as Kenny walked in. "Told you that I would come back," he said as he returned to his seat. "Angel," a strange man said to me as he walked over and reached out to me. I immediately moved away and stared at him. "Do I know you?" The man seemed hurt by my question and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it to a picture and showed it to me. "Is that me," I asked, pointing to the little girl in the picture sitting in the lap of a woman. "Yes. That's your mother and that's your brother," he pointed out. "So... that makes you my dad, right?" He smiled and nodded, placing his hand on top of my head. "That's right, angel. I'm your father." I smiled and reached out to him, hugging him, "Hi, dad." "Hey, Angel," he sighed, kissing the top of my head before letting me go. "Got some good news, Ash. You'll hopefully be able to go home tomorrow," Nick informed me. "Good. I rather be home than here. Are you going home with me, dad?" He looked over at Kenny who nodded. "Sure, Angel. I'm going to stay in town for a while, to help take care of you." "And mom? Where is she?" A pained look appeared on his face when I asked and he took a deep breath. "Let's focus on your health and then I'll tell you everything." I nodded as Matt entered the room with food. "The savior is here," he announced and looked at my dad, "hey, Felix. I didn't know that you would make it so soon or I would've bought you lunch." "It's fine. I already ate. I rather you feed my daughter instead," he chuckled as Matt passed out food and drinks to everyone and we ate together, my dad helping me when I was struggled.

"That was way better than the hospital food," I sighed happily as everyone sat around. "Well, hopefully tomorrow we can take you back home. How are we going to do this anyway," Nick asked. "Hm. Well, I'll stop by her house and grab her clothes then come here and Kenny and I will get her into the backseat of my car," Matt suggested. "Yeah. Listen, you can take me to her home tonight and I'll have everything ready for her when you get there," Felix said and Matt nodded. I sat up and pulled the covers off of me and looked at the deep gash in my leg, close to the tattoo. "You okay, Angel," Felix asked, watching me carefully. "Yeah. I never really looked at how badly I got hurt," I said, looking at the small cuts and bruises on my legs and arms. I tried to think about what happened, but everything was completely blank. "Angel, you shouldn't worry about that right now. You should get some rest. You have a long road ahead of you," he said, putting the covers back on me. "I'm not tired, dad," I said as a nurse walked in. "Not yet, but you will be after taking your medication," he said, passing me a clear cup with clear liquid inside of it. I sighed and drunk the liquid, shuddering at the nasty taste and burning sensation in my throat as he wrote down the stats from the machine and left. Drowsiness quickly swept over me as it became harder to keep my eyes open. "On that note, that's our cue to leave," Matt said, standing up. "You're coming back, right," I asked as Nick and Adam hugged me. "Of course. I'll come pick you up and take you home where King, your puppy, is waiting for you," Matt said as he hugged me. "I have a puppy? I can't wait to see him," I said as Felix kissed my forehead. "Get some rest, angel. We will see you tomorrow." I nodded as Kenny followed them out. I removed the covers and slowly swung my legs out of the bed. I used the stand as a crutch as I made my way to the bathroom to relieve myself. I flushed the toilet and hopped over to the sink and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw just how badly beat up I looked, yet none of them said a word or made me feel bad which I'm grateful for. I opened the door and pushed the stand out and was immediately grabbed by Kenny. "I'll help you back into bed," he smiled and I nodded, leaning against him as we walked over to the bed. I sat on the edge of it and managed to put my left leg up. "Ready," he asked, carefully grabbing my right leg. "Go slow," I said as he carefully lifted my leg up and placed it on the bed before putting the covers on me, "thank you." I rubbed my eye and laid down, watching Kenny get ready for bed. "Do you think that I will really go home tomorrow?" He smiled and stood next to me, pushing my hair back. "Yes. Even if we have to kidnap you and take you home by force," he chuckled. "I'm really glad that you're here with me, Kenny. Thank you for not leaving me here alone," I whispered as tiredness took over and I could barely keep my eyes open. "I will always be by my Kitten's side no matter what. Good night," he said, leaning over and kissed my cheek before getting into his bed and went to sleep.


	18. Returning to An Unfamiliar Home

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of chattering and opened my eyes to see Dr. Foreman and two nurses. I looked around but didn't see Kenny anywhere. "Where's Kenny," I asked, panic starting to creep in. "It's okay, Ashley. He's standing outside of the door. We need to do one last check then remove the IVs and the nurses will help you get dressed before you're wheeled out," Dr. Foreman explained as he checked my eyes. "I get to go home? I get to see my puppy then," I smiled as he examined my leg. "Yeah and you will be cared for by the people who love you," Dr. Foreman said as he checked the cuts on my chest and changed the bandages. "Love me? My dad loves me, but I don't know about the others though." "Well give it time. Your memories will return and you will know exactly how they feel about you. Now Matt brought you some clothes and the nurses will help you put them on. Now, when you get home, keep your bandages changed and don't get them wet. Keep that leg elevated so you keep the blood circulated. Keep that sling on and don't get it wet. Clean around the stitches carefully so you don't rip them. I heard that you loved cooking, but no cooking until that arm is all better. Same with driving. Basically, just take it easy and only move when necessary and don't push yourself. I want to see you in one week to remove those stitches and we will put a brace on that right leg, specifically that knee so again, no weight on that leg." I nodded and shook his hand before he closed the curtains so the nurses could help me get dressed. "Also, be patient. Your memories will return so just give it time. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you," I replied as a nurse helped me into sweatpants while one carefully took off the top I had on and carefully put on my bra. "I'm sorry that I can't do this myself," I sighed as the nurse helped me into my shirt then put the sling back on me. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. This is part of the job and I rather help you than see you struggle or hurt yourself. Plus," she smiled as the other nurse stood next to her, "we're your biggest fans." "Really," I asked and they nodded eagerly, "why? Did I do something spectacular?" They chuckled as they opened the curtains and pushed a wheelchair my way. "Let's just say that you're very famous and very popular around the world," the blonde nurse said as she helped me into the chair. "Well, when I get better, I'll make sure to repay you for everything that you've done for me," I said as they wheeled me towards the door. "No need," the red head said, "once you're healed up, a picture and maybe an autograph will work for us." "I think I'll be able to do that," I smiled as they wheeled me out of the door, right where Kenny was standing with balloons,a jacket, and a bag, smiling at me. "Ready to go home, princess," he greeted as he sat the bag and jacket in my lap and took over wheeling me down the hall. "Yeah. Where's Matt? I thought he was going to be here with you," I said as I peeked inside the bag and saw an assortment of candy. "He's outside keeping the car warm for us. We have to go through the back entrance so no one sees you and try to take pictures," he explained and we got on an elevator and rode it down. "Why would they do that?" "Just to boost their likes on Facebook and Instagram and Twitter. Getting pictures of wrestlers outside of the ring is a huge deal and people will go to extreme lengths to get the best shot," he spat out in anger and frustration as the elevator opened up and he wheeled me out. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry." He stopped and walked in front of me, squatting down. "Don't apologize. I'm not mad. Just annoyed. I just don't want anyone to plaster yout face like this all over the Internet," he smiled before returning to his spot behind me and began to wheel me to large glass double doors and stepped outside. Matt was standing by a white car, arms folded in front of his chest until he spotted us and met us half way. "Hey, Matt. Thanks for bring me clothes," I smiled as he grabbed the jacket out of my lap. "No problem. Now let's just get you covered up a little," he said, pushing some of my hair over my blackened left eye before putting the hood of the jacket on my head and wrapped the jacket loosely around me. "Now grabbed my arm and Kenny will help you out of the chair." I nodded and grabbed his arm as instructed while Kenny placed his hands on my waist and lifted me out of the chair. I leaned against Matt as he helped me to the car. He opened the door for me and I carefully got in, Matt helping me lifted my right leg inside as I moved all of the way inside, keeping my legs on the back seat before he shut the door and got into the driver seat. "Comfortable," he asked while we waited for Kenny to return. "Yeah. I'm just ready to go home and see the puppy. Have you seen him?" "Yeah. King is adorable and very protective of you," he chuckled, "your dad is preparing a big breakfast for all of us when we get there. Also, I know that you probably don't want it, but just in case, there's a crutch in the trunk for you to use." "Thanks. I'll use it. I don't want to depend on everyone for everything," I said as I saw Kenny make his way to the car. "You have every right to depend on us. It's fine. Don't feel bad about asking for help. We're all just glad that you're still with us." I smiled as Kenny got into the passenger seat and looked back at me. "Ready to head home?" I nodded as Matt put the car in drive and took off, our next destination, home.

I stared out of the window, hoping to trigger some type of memory, but everything was completely blank as we passed building after building. I sighed and gave up trying as stared silently as we continued to head home. Kenny looked over at me from time to time and I would just flash him a smile before looking up at the morning sky. Finally, we reached a large home with a black iron gate around it. "Is this where I live," I asked as Matt drove up the driveway. "Yeah, by yourself until you got King," Matt answered as he parked. "Wow," I gasped as they got out and Kenny opened the side door. I slowly moved towards him, carefully moving until my feet touched the ground. Kenny held out his arms and I used them as leverage to pull myself out of the car. I hugged his arm tightly as he helped me to the front door as Matt walked behind us. Kenny opened the door and helped me inside where I was immediately greeted by a puppy that barked and ran around me, wagging its tail. "Aw. It's so cute," I giggled as Kenny helped me to the kitchen where my dad, Adam, and Nick were waiting, "hey, everyone." Adam pulled out a chair for me and Kenny helped me into it before taking the jacket off of me. "Glad to see you, Ashley," Adam said, hugging me. Kenny brought over a stool and pillow for my right leg and propped it up for me. Nick came over and kissed my cheek before pulling up a chair next to me. "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay, although I don't remember anything about this house or," I looked down at the puppy sitting next to me, "this little guy." "Just give it time, Angel. In the mean time, let's just enjoy a welcome home breakfast together," Felix said, setting down a plate of various food items in front of me. "Thanks, dad." Nick moved a seat over when Kenny walked in and sat down next to me. Felix fixed everyone a plate before fixing his own and sat down. I stared at my plate while everyone else dug in with ease. I slowly picked up my fork and dug into my pancakes, slowly bring it to my mouth. It felt so strange to not only be eating with my left hand, but to be eating with these guys. I knew that they don't mean any harm to me, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease in the air. "How's your breakfast, sweetheart," Felix asked me as I put my fork down, sipping on my juice. "It's good," I smiled and picked up my fork and began eating again. "Ow," I flinched and looked down at the puppy who climbed the stool and stepped on the part of my leg that had been stitched up. "King, down," Kenny commanded and it listened, hopping back down onto the floor and laid down next to my chair. "You okay?" I nodded and set my fork down again, drinking my juice. "I'm not in the mood to eat. Can someone help me up to my room? I want to go lay down for a while," I said, thinking that resting will keep me from being a burden. "You sure? You only ate half of your food," Matt said. "I'm tired. Kenny, please? I just want to go lay down," I pleaded. "Yeah. Okay. Sure," he said and stood up, "I can carry you up so you don't have to struggle up there." "That's okay," I said and carefully stood up, grabbing him when I stumbled and straightened up, hopping next to him as we left the kitchen.

"I still think you should let me carry you," he said and I sighed. "Okay. Carry me, please." He smiled and lifted me up with ease, mindful of my right leg as he carried me up the stairs, King following behind us, to the bedroom. He carefully laid me down in bed, making sure I was comfortable before sitting next to me. "Are you in any pain? That why you wanted to be in here," he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone, setting it down next to me. "A little. I'm mostly sore than anything. My body just needs to rest." "Want me to give you a nice massage?" I smiled and shook my head. "No. Go back to breakfast. I'll be okay." "I'll come back and keep you company," he said, kissing my forehead before getting up and left. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to relax as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up hours later when a sharp pain shot through me and I slowly sat up. "Hey. What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked over and saw Felix sitting in a chair next to the bed. "My leg and arm hurts. I don't know," I sighed as he stood up. "You must've rolled over in your sleep and laid on them. Let me check to make sure that you didn't rip your stitches." I nodded as he rolled up the leg of my sweatpants and checked my stitches. "Okay, you didn't rip them. I definitely think you just slept on that side and the pain finally sunk in," he said, unrolling the leg. "Thanks, Dad. Where's Kenny?" "He's downstairs with Adam. Nick and Matt went home. Wanted to give you a break for a while. You have been sleeping for a long time. Want me to carry you downstairs and put you on the couch while I order a pizza for lunch? Then you can take a pill to ease the pain." I nodded and grabbed my phone before Felix gingerly picked me up and carried me out of the room, taking me downstairs where Adam was sitting in a chair next to the couch and Kenny was focused on a game. He finally looked up as Felix put me down on the couch. "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" "I'm in pain," I sighed as Felix stood up. "She must've rolled over and slept on that right side until the pain finally caught up with her. She needs to have something to eat before taking a pain pill," he explained before leaving to go order pizza. Kenny walked over to me and sat on the edge of the couch. "How much pain are you in?" "I'm fine. It was more of a surprise than anything. What are you playing anyways?" He smirked as he held up the controller. "Street Fighter V. My favorite game." "What's that?" I saw his shoulders drop as he slid onto the floor. "Adam. Please talk to her before I cry." Adam chuckled as he walked over to me. "Laying around will only make your back sore. You have to let the blood flow." I nodded and sat up slowly before he plopped down next to me. "I know that you don't remember, but you love playing videogames." "I do?" He nodded as we watched Kenny play. "You're more of a Mortal Kombat type of chick, but you love games. Videogames are the number one thing that keep you sane in our crazy wrestling careers." I looked down at Kenny and saw how focused he was playing and sighed, frustration setting in that I couldn't remember anything. Felix walked back in and sat on the other side of me. "Still in pain?" I shook my head as I leaned over and rested my head against him. "I want my memories back," I sighed as he petted my head. "Relax, Angel. They will. Even if they don't, we will still be here for you." I nodded as the doorbell rang and King started barking. "Must be the pizza." Felix got up and walked over to the door. "Want me to help you to the kitchen," Adam asked, standing up. "Sure. Thanks," I said as he held out his arm and I used it to pull me up, his hands landing on my waist to keep me steady. "Can I try to walk on my own," I sighed as Adam looked at Kenny. "The doctor doesn't want you to push yourself, remember," Kenny reminded me. "Hmm. Can you stand on your own for a second," Adam asked and I nodded before he let me go and walked away. "One week,"I mumbled, looking at my leg. "One week," Kenny asked. "Yeah. I have to go back and get a brace." He nodded as Adam returned with a crutch. "Try this." I grabbed it and carefully and slowly headed to the kitchen. "Much better," I smiled as Adam walked behind me until I was at the table and sat down. He helped me prop up my leg as King ran in and almost jumped on my leg. "King, no," Kenny said as he walked in. "Put him in my lap. Please, Kenny?" He raised an eyebrow at my request then shrugged, picking up King and placed him in my lap where he laid down, rubbing his head on my stomach. Felix walked in with three boxes of pizza and sat them down on the counter as Kenny washed his hands and grabbed some plates. "How many slices, Ashley?" "Two." He nodded and grabbed two slices and placed them on the plate as Felix and Adam grabbed their own slices then sat down at the table. Kenny sat my plate down in front of me before going to the fridge and grabbed drinks and passed them out. He opened mine for me and sat it next to the plate before finally sitting down. "You do realize that when she gets her memory back and can start working out, she's gonna kill us for fattening her up," Adam smirked. "Yeah, but it will be worth it since we still have her with us," Kenny chuckled. "No I wouldn't. You guys are putting up with me in my time of need and I have no idea how I'm going to repay you." I ate a slice of pizza and dropped a pepperoni for King. "We're not putting up with you. We're taking care of you because we love you, Angel," Felix said and I smiled. "Okay. Which reminds me, how long will you be here?" "As long as my little girl needs me," he smiled. "Thanks, Dad." "Well, in that case, will you be joining us on the trip to Japan? Get backstage seats to watch WrestleKingdom," Kenny said. "Oh no. I couldn't intrude." "You wouldn't be intruding at all. Ashley may need you there. It will be okay." Felix looked over at me then back at Kenny. "Well, it's better than just watching on TV so I will be honored to accompany you all." Kenny nodded and looked over at me. "We need to make sure you're ok while I'm wrestling. You'll be around friends, I promise." I nodded my head as we continued to enjoy our dinner and chatted.

"That was fun," I said as Kenny carried me up to the bedroom after dinner, Adam and Felix going into their rooms for bed. "Yeah. Your dad is a really fun guy to talk to. This is the first time we met and I think he likes me," he said as he shut the door with his foot and sat me down on the bed, removing my shoes and socks for me. "I think so too. I just hope that I bought him a present for Christmas." Kenny stood up and kissed my forehead. "I think just knowing that you're alive after that accident is enough of a present for him." I nodded and stood up, gingerly walking over to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. The black eye was slowly but surely disappearing and my swollen lip had finally went away. I looked over at the tub then back at my reflection. "Everything okay," he asked, walking up behind me. I blushed, trying to figure out how I should ask him. "Um," I said, turning around slowly to face him, "I want to take a shower." His eyes widened when he figured out what I wanted to ask him. "Okay. Do you need help with your clothes? Or getting in?" "I can get in on my own. My shirt..." He nodded and removed the sling before reaching for my shirt and slowly lifted it up, pulling it over my head. I looked down and saw the bandages on my chest and sighed. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?" "Yeah. Sorry," he said, grabbing one of the ends, "I'm just going to rip it off. Less painful." I nodded and shut my eyes. "1...2...3..." I whimpered as he ripped the bandage off of me. I looked down and saw the cuts were sealed and looked more like large scratches. "Need me for anything else?" I shook my head. "I think I can handle everything else. And yes I remember, no wetting the cast." He kissed my forehead before walking out, closing the door behind him. I managed to get my bra, sweat pants and panties off and walked over to the shower. I stepped inside and turned on the water and sighed with relief as the hot water landed on my sore body. I made sure not to get the cast wet or to scrub my leg too hard as I cleaned myself up. My body a lot better after my shower as I wrapped a towel around me after drying off. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kenny standing in the closet, getting dressed. "Kenny?" He turned around and walked over to me. "Feel better after your shower," he asked, cupping my face. "Yeah. What do I sleep in?" "I honestly don't know. Since I've been here, you'll sleep in my shirts and just underwear which are in that dresser." I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and found random panties inside. I grabbed a black pair and sat on the bed, managing to put them on without help. Kenny walked over with a shirt that had buttons in the front. "This is going to be something," he chuckled nervously as he helped me put my arms in the sleeves. I stood up and removed the towel and Kenny's face turned red. "Are you okay?" He cleared his throat and nodded as he quickly buttoned up most of the shirt. "Thanks," I said before returning to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I wiped my mouth and sighed, pushing my hair back before returning to the bedroom. "Kenny, can I ask you something," I said as I climbed into bed, sliding my right leg on the bed before managing to roll over, propping up my leg with a pillow. "Of course," he said as he climbed in next to me, turning on the TV and turned off the lamp. "If we're a couple, does that mean that I can kiss you?" He laid on his side, smiling at me. "What made you think about kissing me?" I blushed and shrugged, looking down. "Just a random thing. That's what couples do, right?" He reached over and caressed my cheek with his thumb before leaning over and kissed me on the lips. It felt so nature. So good to feel his lips pressed against mine. I didn't want it to end. The kiss finally broke and I couldn't help the smile. "Better?" I nodded and laid down as his arm rested on my stomach. "Gonna try to keep you from rolling around so much and end up hurting yourself again." "You're so sweet, Kenny. I'm glad that I have a great boyfriend like you," I smiled and snuggled up to him. "And despite your memory lose, I'm still happy to be by your side and I will stay by your side now and forever, Kitten." He kissed my cheek and rubbed my side until I fell asleep. He turned off the TV and fell asleep, day one of the road to recovery coming to an end.


	19. Christmas Eve Miracle

A week went by and it was time to have my stitches removed, get a brace and hopefully get the cast removed from my arm. After breakfast, Matt, Kenny and I were on our way to the hospital to meet with Dr. Foreman. My memories still haven't returned, but the guys and my father have been very caring and helping me with everything. Kenny was the most caring of them all, helping me get dressed and undressed, helping me in and out of the shower when I struggled, and held me at night so I won't lay on my injured right side. I don't know if this is what love is, but I was forever grateful for him and the others. I was lost in thought until Kenny pinched my cheek. "Ow!" I moved away and rubbed my cheek, looking at him. "I was talking to you and you were in your own little world," he and Matt laughed. "Sorry. Just a lot on my mind, even though it's not my memories," I sighed. "Again, they will eventually come back. Just live for the moment," Matt said and I nodded. "Now. Back to what I was saying," Kenny chuckled, "when we get back home, I say that we watch some of Xavier's videos on his YouTube channel while Felix is making some kind of German feast." I nodded as we pulled up to the hospital and Matt stopped near the front door. "I doubt you will need me so I'll be out here," he said as Kenny got out and opened my door. I slid towards the door and grabbed his arm as he helped me out of the car and immediately put a hat on my head and placed sunglasses on my face. "Sorry this had to be this way, but can never be too safe," he said as we walked inside. "It's okay. I'm starting to understand," I giggled, leaning on him. I looked around as the same red head from before walked over and immediately motioned for us to follow her. "VIP treatment," Kenny teased as we followed her. "Oh shut up. They knew I was coming so of course they were ready for me," I giggled as we entered a room and I was finally able to remove my disguise. "Dr. Foreman will be here soon," the red head said before doing the usual procedure of checking me over. "Well everything checks out okay. You've lost a lot of weight, but I'm sure that you will gain weight back once you're back to yourself," she smiled before Dr. Foreman walked in. "How's our patient doing this Christmas Eve," he asked as the nurse left. "Good. Still don't remember anything, but the pain is gone," I said as he rolled up my pants leg and checked my leg. "Well, the wound looks okay so we can get the stitches out and get you in a brace so you can walk around properly, just not too much because you might hurt that leg which will keep you on the shelf longer. As far as the memory, just be patient. Now, let's get you on the table and I'll start working on that leg. Then we will take off that cast." I nodded and stood up, hopping over to the table and got boosted up thanks to Kenny. "You might want to sit next to her and keep her calm. This part is going to suck." Kenny moved his chair over to me and sat down, smiling at me. "At least one of us is having fun." I heard the doctor snap on gloves before a tray slid over towards me. "It's not fun seeing my girlfriend in pain. I'm just trying to keep calm and not freak you out," he chuckled as the doctor cleaned off the area. I took a deep breath and tried to remain relaxed as he began to remove my stitches, Kenny rubbing the side of my head. "All done," Dr. Foreman said moments later, "now we put the brace on you. That will also suck because I have to put it on somewhat tight, but not too tight that it cuts off circulation. It's just to make sure your muscle heal properly and then we will have you begin physical therapy to see how that leg holds up." I nodded and turned over onto my back as the doctor called in for help. "But she will be okay to travel in a few weeks, right," Kenny asked. "Oh definitely. As long as she doesn't hit that leg or arm, she can travel." A male nurse walked in with something that I've never seen before and handed it to Dr. Foreman. "Help me with that right leg," he said and the male nodded and walked over to the end of the table and carefully picked up my leg, a small amount of pain shooting through me as Dr. Foreman wrapped up my knee first before putting on the brace. "Now, Kenny. You can easily remove this brace, but only when she needs to shower or to change the bandage. You can remove the bandage in a few days as long as her leg looks healthy. No running marathons, though." "Fine," I giggled as he fastened the brace on my leg then the male nurse left. "Bend your leg. Slowly." I did as instructed, wincing as the brace squeezed my leg. "Go easy, but you will be able to walk without assistance now. Lastly, let's look at your arm." I sat up slowly and he removed the sling, holding my arm and began bending it. "Any pain?" I shook my head. "Let's get this cast off then." The nurse returned with a saw and handed it to the doctor. I watched in amazement as he began to skillfully cut the cast in half before grabbing the sheers to cut it completely off. "Finally," I sighed as fresh air hit my skin. He gently squeezed random parts of my arm, waiting for me to flinch, but I felt no pain until he touched my wrist. "Alright. You're all set. I do think you should wear a cast for your wrist that you can buy at the store. Or just have a wrap. No heavy lifting yet." "Can I drive?" He shook his head slowly. "Until your memories return, I don't feel comfortable letting you drive. We don't know what might happen. You might pass out or you might forget where you're going." "Okay. I understand. Thanks for everything, Dr. Foreman," I said, sliding off the table and shook his hand. "No problem. If you have any problems, please come back here." Kenny stood up and took my hand. "She will even if I have to carry her here." "Anyways, have a Merry Christmas." "Same to you both."

We walked out and Kenny put the hat back on my head. "I can finally cuddle King," I smiled as we headed to the exit, putting on my sunglasses. "You could cuddle with me," he said, putting his arm around my waist. "Yeah, but dogs need love too." "Boyfriends too." I giggled as we walked out of the hospital and waved to Matt. "I can cuddle you both." "I don't know. I tend to get jealous," he smirked as Matt drove up. "Learn to share, Mr. Omega," I teased before getting into the back seat. "So everything is okay," Matt asked as Kenny got in and he pulled off. "Yeah. Just need to buy a wrap to protect my wrist and be extra careful when walking," I explained. "You have wraps in your house." "I do?" "Yeah. You always have everything that anyone could possibly need," he chuckled, "whenever we need medicine or wraps or bandages, we just come to your house and you always have what we need. That's why we love you so much. You're just like family to us and we treat you like our sister." I stared at the back of his head as we drove home, thinking about how kind he and Nick have been to me and smiled. "Well, thank you for everything then." "Hey. No need to thank us. That's what family is for. We will always be here for you." I nodded as we pulled up into the driveway and parked. I managed to get out on my own and walked up to the front door. "I already miss helping you walk around and you leaning on me," Kenny pouted playfully. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and was hit with different aromas. Adam and Nick were busy playing WWE to notice that we had returned until Matt plopped down next to Nick. "How did everything go," he asked looking over at me. I raised my hand then pointed at my brace on my leg. "So far so good. Still have to be careful, but everything is okay," I said as I went into the kitchen where Dad was cooking. "Hey, Dad. Got my cast removed and a brace for my leg." He looked up and smiled. "That's good, Angel. I'm glad to hear that. I'm almost done with lunch. Currently making the cake now," he said, looking over at the oven. "Everything smells delicious, dad. You cook this all of the time?" "Only for Christmas. Family tradition. It's all of your favorites." I smiled and looked around at the different food. "Well, I can't wait to enjoy them again. Do you need some help?" "No, Angel. How about you sample one thing then go get washed up and I'll let you all know when lunch is ready?" "Okay, dad." He smiled and grabbed a spoon before taking the top off of a pot. "This is Eintopf or stew. You always love eating this on cold days like today." I opened my mouth as he fed me. "Mm. Taste delicious, dad." Seconds later, a sharp pain shot through my head, causing me to shut my eyes. "Are you okay, Angel," Felix asked, look of concern on his face. "I'm okay. I'm going to go get cleaned up," I said and kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. I held my head as I made my way upstairs, the pain getting worse and worse. I made it to the bedroom and clutched my head, standing in front of the bathroom as the room started spinning. "Ken..." I whispered as King ran around me. I was on the verge of tears and could barely take the pain. I turned around to call for Kenny, but nothing came out. Everything went black as I collapsed onto the floor, King immediately started barking.

"What's going on with the dog," Adam asked when they heard King barking. "Ashley is probably in the bathroom and he's losing his mind," Kenny sighed. "You sure? He's really losing it up there," Nick said. "Yeah. He'll be okay once she's out." King ran to the stairs, barking and howling, trying to get someone's attention. "Something isn't right, Kenny. You should go up there," Matt said, concerned look on his face. "Fine. I'll open the door so he can run around in there with her," Kenny groaned and stood up, making his way to the stairs. "What's going on, buddy," he said as King ran back into the bedroom. "What the...Ashley!" Kenny ran over to me and picked me up. "Come on, Ashley. Wake up. Let me see those beautiful eyes." I whined softly and opened my eyes slowly. "That's my kitten. There's my beautiful girl," he chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Kenny," I whispered, tears in my eyes as he held me. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? What happened? Did you fall? Are you okay," he fired off rapidly. "Kenny. I remember. I remember everything. I remember meeting you ten years ago. You had curly blonde hair and a little scrawny." "Okay don't insult my body...Wait. You remember everything? You have your memories back?" I nodded tears in my eyes as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh my God. I'm so glad. You're fully back to me. To us," he smiled, kissing me on the lips repeatedly. Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks as he helped me up, wrapping his arms around me. "I have my beautiful Kitten back. Best gift ever."


	20. Shocking Discovery

"Thanks to... my dad. I tried some of his food and there was a sharp pain then while I was getting ready to wash my arm, I passed out from the pain and I guess it triggered my memories. The good and bad ones," I sighed as we finally pulled apart and I walked into the bathroom and washed my face then scrubbed my arm clean before looking in my medicine cabinet and grabbed a wrap for my wrist and wrapped it up. "So what's going to happen between you and your dad," Kenny asked as I walked out. "He's so happy to see me after all of these years, but I miss my mother too. He never said where she's at, did he?" He shook his head as we walked out of the room. "I'll ask him later, but right now, Ash is back so I get to be me again," I smiled, hugging him. "Why do I have the feeling that you're about to mess with them," he said, raising an eyebrow. I smiled innocently and winked before we walked downstairs. "Lunch is almost ready," Matt said as we walked over to them. "Can I play," I asked as Adam just got pinned. "Sure. Go right ahead. I'll go easy on you," Nick smirked. "Thank you, Nick. I'll try my best," I smiled as Adam handed me the controller and I sat on the couch next to Nick. "Go ahead and pick your character." I pretended not to know who was who as I looked through the choices. Nick decided to pick Undertaker as his character so I began to figure out a strategy in my head. "I think I will go with this guy," I kept up the charade as I picked John Cena. "That's a good pick. You might have a great chance in beating me." "I highly doubt it. I can barely remember the buttons," I giggled as our characters made their way to the ring. I pretended to make mistake after mistake, purposely pressing the wrong buttons and making silly moves, letting Nick think he has a chance at winning. I hid the smile that threatened to appear as he slowly hung himself. Both of our health were low so one finisher would end the entire match. He went for the chokeslam and I managed to move out of the way and nailed him with the attitude adjustment and got the three count. "What," he yelled in shock as I put the controller down. "By the way, I got my memories back." Nick immediately pulled me in for a hug. "I can accept this lose since you have your memories back. I'm so glad that you're back." Matt and Adam hugged me before my dad walked in. "Lunch is ready," he smiled and I walked up to him. "I remember everything, daddy. I'm back," I said, tears filling my eyes as the others went into the kitchen. "You do? My angel is back," he asked in shock. "Yes and I'm sorry for everything, daddy. I was such a brat and I shouldn't have pushed you or Mom away." He pulled me into his arms, hugging me as I buried my face in his chest. "I shouldn't have blamed you for all of our problems. For that, I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of my head. I pulled away from him , wiping away the tears. "Can I call Mom? I want to talk to her." His eyes darkened and the smile faded from his face. "What's wrong? Can I call her?" "You just got your memories back. Let's just go enjoy a nice home cooked meal and get ready for Christmas." I stopped him as he was about to walk into the kitchen. "Dad, please talk to me. Why can't I call Mother? Just tell me," I begged and he sighed. "Angel, she's gone." My eyes widened in disbelief. "To a mental hospital, right?" He shook his head as tears once again filled my eyes. "Dad, please tell me that she's in a hospital." He hugged me close to him, petting my head. "I'm sorry, Angel. She had a breakdown after you stopped talking to us. She kept saying that it was her fault that we lost you. Before you start, it's not your fault. Your mother was a schizophrenic and the voices just took over and she just gave up." I cried softly into his chest, fond memories of my mother flashing in my mind. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I shouldn't have left. She would've..." "No, she wouldn't, Angel. I never told you or your brother this, but your mother was in a battle with this since before either of you were born so this may have happened sooner or later. She's at peace now and I'm sure she's smiling at you from above," he whispered. I wiped away the tears and looked up at him. "At least I still have you. I'll start visiting you more when I can." "I'm sure you're just saying that so I can cook dinner for you." I giggled and shrugged my shoulders as we walked into the kitchen.

I took my usual spot next to Kenny who smiled and passed me a plate. "I didn't know what you wanted and I have no idea what everything is so I just got you a little of everything," he chuckled as I picked up my spoon. "This is Eintopf, which is stew that Dad always cook around Christmas," I giggled as I ate some then pointed to the meat, "that's Rouladen which involves wrapping thinly sliced meat, like beef, veal, or pork, around a filling of bacon or pork belly, chopped onions, pickles and usually mustard, and then browned and simmered in broth which goes great with dumplings. And if I know my dad, for dessert, black forest cake?" He chuckled and nodded. "My baby girl is back. It's a miracle," he smiled at me. "It was the Eintopf that triggered my memories, Dad. I guess I missed your cooking," I giggled in between bites. "I can see why. Everything is delicious," Nick complimented. "Yeah. I've never had homemade German food so this is great," Adam said. "Yeah. Ashley, do you cook like this," Kenny asked and I nodded, "well, I definitely know what I want whenever you feel like cooking from now on." "Nick and I will definitely be around for more," Matt added. "That's not fair! I want in on this too," Adam stated. "Who said that you three could have any? She's my woman," Kenny declared. Felix laughed as I shook my head while those three argued. This is my life now so I might as well learn to love it.

After dinner, Nick and Matt returned home, leaving with food to eat with their families. I hummed to myself as I loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen a little. "Angel, go to bed. You shouldn't be moving around so much," Felix said as I tossed some trash. "Okay, Dad. Not going to argue you. I'm grateful to even be alive and I should try not to push myself," I said, walking up to him slowly. "How your leg?" I looked down at the brace on my right leg and sighed. "It feels like there's a knot in it. It doesn't hurt unless I put too much weight on it. Just swollen with this brace on too." "Try massaging it or getting Kenny to do it and it should help. Tomorrow, we put some ice on it to make the swelling go down," he said and kissed my forehead. "Thanks for everything, Dad. I love you." "I love you too, Angel. Now go to bed," he chuckled. "Good night, Dad," I giggled as we walked out of the kitchen. King ran around me, wagging his tail. "Let's go to bed, buddy," I giggled as he ran into the guest room, "King!" "Guess he wants to hang out with me. It's fine, Angel." I nodded as Adam walked up to me and hugged me. "Glad to have you back. And..." "Glad to be back. Good night, Adam," I interrupted him, knowing that he was going to apologize. He smiled and walked away to his room as I turned off everything and made my way to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me as the bathroom door opened and Kenny walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Everyone going to bed," he smiled at me as I walked over to the bed. "Yeah. King is downstairs with Dad for some reason," I sighed, looking down. "Everything okay?" He sat next to me, putting his hand on my thigh. "My mother's dead. Apparently, the voices just got the best of her. The thought of Jason and I no longer living there also added to everything. She's been wrestling with her demons for years and it just overwhelmed her," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Oh, Kitten. I'm so sorry," he said, pulling me into his lap. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling the scent of soap on his skin. "I told Dad that I'll start visiting him more often so he doesn't be alone so much." "I understand. If he ever wants to maybe come to some shows with us, that will also be okay." I smiled and looked at him. "You're so sweet. I don't deserve you." He chuckled and kiss my cheek. "I don't deserve you, but here we are and I'm never letting you go. I'm glad that my beautiful girl is back. I missed you, Kitten." I smiled and stood up. "Glad to be back. Thanks for helping me out with everything too." "No thanks needed, beautiful. Now, I'm guessing you're going to take a shower so let's get that brace off." I nodded and held out my right leg as he removed the heavy brace. "Ah. That feels so much better," I smiled, rubbing my leg. "Good. Just be careful," he said, standing up and walked into my closet. I grabbed some clothes, walked into the bathroom and took off my clothes before getting into the shower.

After my shower, I stood in front of the mirror dressed for bed as I brushed my hair, feeling a lot better. I brushed my teeth and wiped my mouth before walking out of the bathroom. Kenny was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling when he saw me. "What," I giggled as I walked over to him. He placed his hands on my hips, placing a kiss on my stomach. "Just can't believe that you're in front of me. I'm just filled with joy, Kitten. I was so scared to lose you." I cupped his face and tilted his head up, kissing his lips. "I promise that you won't lose me, Ken. I'm staying right by your side." That was the moment that realization set in and I knew how I truly felt about him. "I'm glad to hear that. So do you want me to massage your leg? Relieve some of the pain?" I shook my head, wiggling my leg slightly. "You've done so much for me already and now I know exactly how to say this to you." He raised an eyebrow as he stared at me while I took a deep breath. "I know that I've been very difficult since we started dating, but even after everything, you're still here with me. That just proves that you love me. Which means a lot to me, Ken." I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for everything. Thank you for opening up my eyes. I don't want to lose you, Kenny. I..." I sniffed as tears streamed down my cheeks and I pulled away to wipe my eyes. "What's wrong, Kitten? Don't cry," he said, standing up, cupping my face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. I grabbed his wrists, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "I love you, Kenny. I... I'm in love with you." He blinked, not saying a word as he stared at me. My heart was pounding in my chest, thinking that I may have screwed everything up. "Say it again," he whispered, caressing my cheeks . "I love you." He pressed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around me. "Say it again." I smirked, chuckling. "I love you, Kenny Omega. I freaking love you." He smiled and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, Ashley. I love you so much. I was going to wait forever for you to tell me those three words." "I'm not that evil. I just needed some reassurance and soul searching. I know that you won't hurt me. I trust you."

He carefully picked me up and laid me down in the bed, smothering me in kisses. "I'm so happy that you're all mine," he mumbled against my neck, smiling at me. "Me too, Ken. But you do realize that you're pretty much stuck with me," I giggled. "Hm. I can live with that." We smiled at each other before crushing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around me as we melted into the kiss. I moaned against his lips and ran my fingers through his hair as my body burned for need for him. I let out a soft whine when he pulled away from me, breathing heavily. "We don't have to do this. Especially when your leg is bothering you," he whispered, his voice low and husky. "My leg is fine, Kenny. I want you so badly," I whispered, sliding my fingers down his chest slowly. He stared at me before sliding up my tank top up. I pulled it off and smiled when he licked his lips before leaning down and kissed my stomach, making his way up to my chest, sticking out his tongue and traced my right nipple slowly. I moaned softly as he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard while teasing the left nipple. "Kenny," I whispered as he looked up at me, "I need you, Kenny." He shook his head, smirking as he tugged my nipple before letting it go. "I'm going to love every inch of your beautiful body," he whispered, kissing back down my chest to my stomach, going further down until he was between my legs. He licked my inner thighs, going from left to right, kissing my right leg tenderly. I gasped when I felt his tongue against my flesh, licking a line up to my shorts. "These need to go," he smirked, grabbing the bands of my shorts. I lifted my hips and he made short work of ridding me of my shorts and panties. He groaned as he stared at my naked body and he grabbed the bands of his shorts and boxers and pulled them down. "Holy shit," I whispered when his large dick sprung out, making him smirk as he grabbed it and stroked it slowly. "What's the matter? Never seen one this big before?" I shook my head, watching him as he slid off the bed to remove his shorts and boxers before rejoining me on the bed, kissing my lips. "Don't worry, kitten. I'll be very gentle, I promise," he whispered, kissing me again, then sat up slightly, "umm." I pointed to the nightstand next to the bed, knowing exactly what he was wondering. He reached over and opened the drawer, reaching in and grabbed a condom, shutting the drawer and kissed me once more. He sat up and rubbed my core slowly before inserting a finger inside of me, thrusting it in and out of me. I moaned and gasped as pleasure filled me, arching my back when he added a second finger, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit. "Kenny!" He smirked as I started squirming, twisting the sheets in my hands. He added a third finger, thrusting fast as I cried out. I felt my orgasm coming and was ready for my sweet relief. Before I could reach my orgasm, he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. "Why did you stop," I whined as he ripped open the package and put the condom on. "Relax. I'm going to give you something way better," he smirked as he spread my legs before settling down between them, "ready?" I bit my lip and nodded, grabbing his shoulders when he first pushed inside of me, slowly pushing further and further inside of me until he got every inch inside of me. He pressed his lips against mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth as he waited for me to adjust to his size. I moaned against his lips, sliding my hands down his back slowly. "Move," I whispered as I broke the kiss. He pulled out and pushed back inside, gauging my reaction before finding a steady rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as possible as he groaned in my ear. "You feel so good, Kitten," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "You too, Ken. You feel amazing," I moaned, placing kisses on his neck. He snapped his hips and quickly covered my mouth to muffle my screams when he began thrusting harder and faster inside of me. "We don't need Adam or your dad walking in on us, now do we," he smirked as I squirmed under him. I moaned in his hand, my orgasm rising and I didn't know how much more I would be able to handle. He removed his hand and grabbed my left leg, putting it over his shoulder as he began to pound inside of me, licking his thumb before rubbing my clit. "Oh. Fuck. Kenny! I...," I whimpered, gasping and clawing at his shoulders, needing relief. "What's wrong, Kitten? Tell me what you want." My mind was fuzzy and it felt like the room was spinning as my walls squeezed him. "I need to come. Please!" He pushed my leg off his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, his dick throbbing inside of me as his thrusts became sporadic. "Come for me, Kitten," he commanded before kissing me. My back arched and my moans was swallowed up as we melted together, both of us reaching our climax together. He sighed and pulled out of me, getting out of bed and went into the bathroom. I rolled over onto my stomach, panting heavily as my body felt like lead from the hardest orgasm I've had in a long time. Kenny returned from the bathroom, turning off the lights and climbed back into bed, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back, helping me fall asleep peacefully.


	21. This Christmas

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I rolled over onto my stomach, the sound of the television reaching my ears and a warm hand was on my back, rubbing me. I smiled and turned my head and looked up at the man next to me. Kenny was focused on whatever was on TV that he didn't notice I was awake until I wiggled my hips. He finally looked down at me and smiled. "Merry Christmas," I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Merry Christmas, kitten. I didn't wake you, did I?" I shook my head and sat up slightly, propping myself up on my elbow. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he smiled, caressing my cheek, "how's your leg?" "No pain, just feels swollen like it's in a vice or something," I said, slowly rolling over onto my back. "Now that's a sight," he smirked, his eyes on my bare chest. "Shut up," I giggled and sat up, rubbing my leg. "Pain?" "No. Just stiff," I replied as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "Last night was amazing," he whispered, "I can't wait for you to be one hundred percent so I don't have to hold back." I blushed and looked up at him as he winked at me. "We should get dressed and head downstairs. I'm sure that Dad is in the kitchen cooking a big breakfast, family tradition." He nodded and got out of bed and I bit my lip as I looked at his muscular body. "Need help," he smirked when he saw me staring. "N-no," I said and slowly got up, careful not to put too much weight on my leg as I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some panties and a bra, putting them on before walking over to my closet. I looked through my clothes before settling on my young bucks sweat pants and a black sweater. I sighed and stretched as I got dressed and sat down as Kenny grabbed my brace and put it back on me. "I hate this," I mumbled as he tightened it. "I know, kitten, but don't worry. It'll be off in no time," he reassured me and helped me to my feet. "I hope so. I'm ready to get back in the ring and wrestle." "In due time. Now let's go eat." I smiled and nodded, walking out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

The smell of food hit our noses the moment we walked into the kitchen where Felix was cooking and Adam was sitting at the table. "Merry Christmas, you two," I said as I made my way over to the table and sat down. "Merry Christmas to you too," Felix said as he brought over a plate for me and kissed my forehead."Thanks, Dad," I smiled and picked up my fork and began to eat. "It's been a long time since we've had Christmas together," Adam chuckled, looking at me, "I'm glad that I won't be alone this time. I get to hang out with my pals and have great food." "It's always better to spend Christmas with people you love rather than be alone. It's very depressing," I said as Felix passed out the plates and finally sat down. "Yeah. I'm usually with my parents or home playing Street Fighter," Kenny said in between bites. "You play Street Fighter," Felix asked. "Oh no," I sighed as Kenny nodded. "Well, I have to test your skills, son. Let's see what the great Kenny Omega has outside of the ring," Felix smirked. Adam patted me on the shoulder as I shook my head at my dad and Kenny gushing over Street Fighter as we ate breakfast.

After breakfast, I was sitting on the floor with King while Kenny lazily played with my hair. "Alright, Angel. Ready?" "Ready for what," Kenny asked as Felix moved me away from the couch to an open area in the living room. "Yes, please," I said, laying on the floor as King laid next to me, licking my cheek. Felix grabbed my right leg, removing the brace, and slowly bend it, watching my reaction. I took a deep breath as the tightness I felt in my leg started to loosen. "That feels so much better," I said as he continued to move my leg. "I know my daughter. You don't need some silly brace. You just need to stimulate the leg so you don't have a clot." "But the doctor wants her to..." Adam tapped Kenny on his shoulder and shook his head. "No American doctor knows my daughter better than me. I know what's best," Felix said firmly. I winced slightly as he applied pressure to different parts of my leg, avoiding the area where I had stitches. "Thanks, Dad." "Anything for my favorite girl. Now let's get you up," he smiled and lifted me up onto my feet. I put some weight on my leg and attempted to walk, lifting up my leg and putting it back down, repeating it as the pressure began to subside. I gingerly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kenny, smiling as I looked at my leg. "I'll be back in a ring in no time." "I don't want you pushing yourself, Kitten," Kenny sighed, rubbing my shoulder. "He's right. Take your time before you hurt yourself," Adam added. "Fine. Relax. I just needed the pressure to go away. I'm not going to go lift weights or run on the treadmill. I just needed to move," I said, petting King. "Okay. You're right. It's better to keep that leg moving so I'll help you if you need me," Kenny said, kissing my cheek. "Thanks. Now everyone's gifts are under the tree." "Already opened mine. Thanks for the awesome shirts. You designed them yourself, didn't you," Adam smiled and I nodded. Kenny got up and walked over to the tree, looking around until he picked up two gifts and walked back over to the couch and handed me a red gift. "For you," he smiled before opening his gift. I smiled as he pulled out a customized black leather jacket with his picture on the back. "Wow. This is amazing. How did you...?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Fun fact, I dabble in fashion. It's a hobby." "That's an understatement," Adam chuckled, "Kenny, she makes the best shirts ever. She could probably design some new stuff for us if she put her mind to it." "Really," Kenny smirked and looked at me, "maybe we will have to put your skills to the test once you're all better." I glared at Adam who simply stuck his tongue out at me. "Angel, can I use your car to go pick up some groceries for dinner later," Felix asked. "Car... I need to see about getting a new one, but yeah, the none total car is free to use, Daddy," I sighed, scratching my head. "I will talk to the insurance company for you, Angel. I can be very persuasive." I giggled and nodded as I got comfortable on the couch, resting against Kenny. "I'll go with you, if that's okay. I need to get some things myself," Adam said and Felix nodded before they stood up and got ready to leave. "Sour Skittles?" "You know me so well, Adam," I giggled. "Anything that's junk food," he pointed at Kenny who held up his thumb. "We'll be back," Felix said as he grabbed the keys and they both walked out of the house. "Now that we're alone," Kenny smirked and kissed me then moved away when King barked at him. "He doesn't want you kissing his mother," I teased as Kenny sighed. "Can you tell your son to go away so we can have some alone time?" I giggled and shook my head. "He wants cuddles. Can't just ignore him." "I need you more," he mumbled, kissing my neck before moving again as King jumped onto the couch and sat between us. I giggled as Kenny stared at King who simply wagged his tail. "King, down. Now," I said firmly and King hopped off the couch and laid on the floor as I moved closer to Kenny, kissing his cheek. "Sorry, my son is very protective of me," I teased as he rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap. "Whatever. You're still my queen so he better get used to it," he whispered before kissing me. I smiled against his lips as the kiss deepened and I managed to readjust myself in his lap so I was facing him and could wrap my arms around his neck. His hands slid up and down my back slowly before resting on my hips. "Think we have time for a little us time before the others get back," he whispered as he stood up, holding me in his arms. "Hm. I think so. My dad likes to find every sale possible and walk every aisle." He smiled as he carried me upstairs. "Good. I have plenty of time for you then," he chuckled as he carried me to the bedroom and kicked the door closed before we landed in bed for some much needed alone time.

Two hours later, we were getting dressed when Felix knocked on the door. "When you two are done fooling around, I would like you to come downstairs," he chuckled from the other side of the door before leaving. "I think we just got caught," Kenny chuckled as he pulled me up to my feet. "I was never good at hiding stuff from my dad," I shrugged as we walked out of the bedroom. "You were pretty loud in there," he whispered in my ear then laughed when I playfully hit him in the chest as we walked downstairs. Adam held up a large bag of sour Skittles and a bag of chips for Kenny. "Again, you're awesome. Thanks, Adam," I said and took the skittles as Kenny took the chips and sat next to me on the couch. "It's time for me to test your skills," Felix said, holding up the game controller. "Oh no," I sighed and immediately stood up as Kenny smirked and grabbed his controller. "Bring it on, Felix." I moved to sit on the love seat with Adam as Felix and Kenny began to play. "Think this will be an all day thing," Adam asked, looking over at me. "Big time. Which means that I will be the one cooking today," I giggled and stood up. "Um could you use some help? Or maybe just the company," Adam offered as he helped me up. "Sure. I could use the company so thank you." He nodded as he followed me into the kitchen and sat at the counter as I got everything that I needed and began cooking.

"Damn it!" I looked at Adam who simply shook his head when we heard my dad yell. "He definitely lost and you so owe me a shopping trip," I teased as he hung his head. "Fine. Don't expect me to walk behind you while you're shopping." "Fiiine," I giggled and began to grab some plates and started fixing everyone a plate and prepared the table. Kenny walked in, a big smile on his face as Felix walked in after him and sat down at the table. "Angel, keep this man. Any man who can wipe the floor with me in Street Fighter is definitely worthy of being with my daughter," Felix said as I sat his plate in front of him. "Dad!" Kenny chuckled as he grabbed his own plate and sat down. "Thank you. I must say that you did give me quite the challenge. You're almost as good as Austin Creed." "Don't tell him that because he'll try to challenge Xavier next," I sighed as I placed Adam's plate down then poured everyone a drink before taking my seat next to Kenny. "Xavier Woods... That friend of yours who you always post pictures and videos with," Felix asked in between bites. I glared at Kenny who simply smiled at me as I looked at Felix and nodded. "I need to challenge him to a game then." I sighed and shook my head as Adam and Kenny laughed as we enjoyed our dinner together.

Later that evening after dinner, we all sat around in the living room, watching TV and chatting. I was leaning on Kenny, his arm draped around me and King laid out in our laps. "I'm surprised that Nick and Matt didn't show up. They're usually here by now," I said, looking at my phone. "They come over every holiday," Adam asked and I nodded. Kenny and Adam shared a look before Kenny began to speak. "Listen, they probably didn't want you to know this, but they've mostly come over because they know that you get lonely in this big house, whether you want to admit it or not. They said that you'd spend days and days trapped in here and only go out when they drag you out. They've been worried about you because you were living like a hermit," Kenny explained, rubbing my arm. "And before you even think it, they didn't hang out with you out of sympathy. They love you and wanted to make sure you were okay and happy and put a smile on your face," Adam added. "Wow. I really am trouble, huh," I chuckled weakly, scratching the back of my neck, "I just got used to being alone and I was accepting it, I guess I didn't see anything wrong with being alone and shut in. I'm sorry." "No. I'm partly to blame after everything that happened between us," Adam sighed and stood up. "I'm leaving in the morning. I already have a ride so no worries about taking me to the airport. Thank you for everything, Ash. Make sure you don't push yourself too much. I'll see you two in Japan." With that, he walked out of the room and went to the guest bedroom and closed the door. Felix stood up and walked over to me, kissing my cheek. "I'm headed to bed also. Good night, kids." I smiled then looked at Kenny once we were left alone. "I made Matt and Nick worry about me and Adam feels like he's to blame. This is terrible." Kenny hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "Shh. Don't even try to blame yourself. Nick and Matt think of you as their sister so of course they'll worry. Adam is still guilty over how things ended between you two, but he's slowly getting over it and now you two are friends again. Besides," he smirked, staring at me, "if Matt and Nick didn't drag you out, I definitely would have. We'd be regulars at all of the nearest arcades." "You're so weird," I giggled, rolling my eyes. "There's that beautiful smile I love so much." "Shut up and let's go to bed," I smiled, tapping King on his stomach and he jumped out of our lap and laid next to the back door. Kenny turned off the TV and pulled me to my feet before we turned off the lights and went upstairs to the bedroom and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed and sighed as Kenny removed my brace from my leg and sat it down before laying next to me, resting his head on my chest. "Our first Christmas. I think it was a success. Don't you," he asked, smiling at me. "Yeah. Way better than just sitting here alone until Matt and Nick showed up and hung out for a while before I'm left alone again. And my dad and I are back on good terms. I guess that's one good thing that came from the accident. I have my dad back, Adam and I are friends again, and I have the best man in the world." "Hm. I wonder who you're referring to." I rolled my eyes as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Just wait until New Years. We'll start it off the right way, a kiss under the beautiful fireworks. I just hope that your dad won't beat me down for kissing you." I giggled and turned us over so I was laying on top of him. "He might not. Then again, you did beat him in his favorite game so he might get his revenge." "But what was I supposed to do, let him win?" "No. He'll really kick your ass then. No worries. You two seem to hit it off really well so you should be safe for now." "Good because I don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon," he mumbled, kissing my lips. "Good because I'd hunt your ass down if you tried to leave." He chuckled and gave me another kiss before we finally fell asleep.


	22. New Years Promise

"Do you think we got enough," I giggled, looking at the baskets filled with fireworks. "Matt said that they would be coming over with their families so we should buy enough for everyone to enjoy," he smiled at me as we waited in line to check out. Today was the last day of 2016 and soon it will be 2017 which means that it'll be a new chapter in our lives. I didn't know that I would start off the year a little banged up or having a great guy by my side, but I've never been happier. I was lost in thought when I felt something fuzzy rub against my cheek and looked at Kenny who stared at me. "You okay," he asked and I nodded, smiling at him. "It just seems so surreal that I'm going into the new year with you. Yeah, I wish I was at 100 percent but I have you by my side and I couldn't ask for anything else." He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead. "I wish that accident didn't happen, but I prefer focusing on the positive and that is the fact that we have each other and that's all that matters." I was touched by his words as I kissed his cheek, trying not to cry. He smiled as we finally reached the cash register and paid for our haul then returned to the car. I got behind the wheel as he got in the passenger seat. "Feels great to be back behind the wheel, huh," he asked as I started the car. "Yes. The pain is gone. I can walk longer without trouble. I feel like my old self. And no more brace. I'm so glad. Just need to let time heal my leg to one hundred percent so I can work out." "Be patient. You'll be teaming with me in no time." I playfully pout before pulling out of the parking lot and started driving. "But I'm ready to train now. I mean I'm starting lose my muscles," I whined, making him laugh. "Okay, that's not even remotely true. You're still in great shape. You'll be fine. You can work your butt off once you're one hundred percent." I smiled and nodded as I drove us back to my house.

I parked in the garage and got out to unlock the door as Kenny grabbed the bags. I was immediately greeted by King who barked and ran around me as I walked inside. "We weren't gone that long. Why are you so worked up," I giggled, picking up the energetic puppy. "He missed you. I would be the same if you left me at home," Kenny chuckled as King licked my face. "Shut up," I rolled my eyes and set King back down so he could go jump on Kenny as I turned on the lights and turned the TV on. "Think I'll throw a few logs in the fireplace for tonight to warm up the living room and give it a nice orange glow." Kenny walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his body warming me up. "I can keep you warm, you know," he whispered, kissing the side of my head. "Yeah, but I still want to have a fire going. Maybe we can do a bonfire. That'll be fun," I suggested as he muzzled into my neck. "King won't do anything that could get him hurt, will he?" "I doubt it. He'll probably just lay next to me and watch us have fun." Kenny straightened up and kissed my nose as he looked deep into my eyes. "Fine. Don't forget about the traditional New Years kiss," he smiled, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "Shut up," I chuckled, grabbing his hand and kissed his cheek as King barked. "Will he ever like me?" I laughed as King stood between us, looking up at Kenny. "He's a baby. He doesn't know any better." "Ash... He's ten in dog years. He knows better than to bark at me." "Well...stop making him jealous and he won't bark at you." Kenny sighed, shaking his head as King barked again. "Come on, King. Let's get you fed then I'll cook dinner since it's going to take a while and who knows when everyone is coming over." "I'll feed him. You get dinner ready." "You sure? What if he attacks you and you need my protection?" I laughed when he glared at me and I quickly retreated to the kitchen to get a meal ready.

Hours went by as I wrapped up cooking when the doorbell rung and King started barking. "I got it," Kenny called out to me and went to answer the door. I grabbed plates and set the table for everyone as a lot of chatter filled the living room. "We came just in time. It smells delicious," Nick said as he made his way to the kitchen, "and there's the chef herself." I smiled, rolling my eyes and hugged him. "I had to be the chef since you guys kidnapped my dad." "No. We didn't, but our dad did. Took him around town, showing him around and just nonstop talking," Matt said as he walked in and hugged me, "but our kids might try to kidnap your dog." I walked out of the kitchen and smiled as King was surrounded by the kids and looked to be in pure heaven. "Aunt Ashley!" Matt's daughter ran up to me and I picked her up for a big hug. "Stop growing up. You're getting way too big and I don't like that," I giggled, making her laugh. Matt's son walked up to me and hugged my leg, smiling up at me as I set Kourtney down and picked him up, hugging him. "At least you're still little," I smiled as he laughed. "You're still a kid magnet and very popular with them. They've been wanting to see you since you left WWE and they can't watch you on TV for a while," Matt said as I set Zach down. "You should've brought them once I was able to move around on my own. They're always welcome here because they don't eat as much as their daddy." "We're helping you out by eating up food that you'll let go bad so you're welcome," Matt smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of which, everything is cooked so everyone come to the kitchen." I led everyone to the kitchen and helped everyone fix plates before we sat down at the table.

After we enjoyed our meals, we gathered outside to light up a few fireworks. I turned on the outside flat screen television so we could watch the ball drop and join in on the countdown. I hummed to myself as I got a fire started in the fire pit and turned around to Kenny smiling at me and holding some sparklers. "Shall we, milady," he teased, holding one out to me. I giggled and nodded, taking it and walking over to the others as bottle rockets shot off and exploded, blue and red filling the sky. I used the sparkler to write my name and Kenny's in the air as he drew the omega symbol. "This is fun, isn't it," he asked, dropping his burned out stick in a box and hugged me from behind. "Yeah. We never did this when I was living in Russia. We just ate and waited for midnight before saying happy New Years and going to bed. It was only when I started hanging out with Matt and Nick that I actually celebrated New Years," I said, tossing the stick and squeezed his hands. "Well, I'm going to personally make sure that you celebrate it every year, even if it's just the two of us," he smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled at his words, my body feeling warm from his love flowing through me. More rockets shot up and a beautiful display of colors filled the sky. "Wow," I whispered, watching the show as Kenny squeezed my midsection. "I want to make a promise to you, Ashley," he whispered to me before turning me around as the countdown began on t.v. and everyone joined in. "I promise to make 2017 the happiest year for you ever. I promise to keep a smile on your face. I will always be by your side. You're pretty stuck with me at this point anyways," he teased, making me chuckle, "can you promise to me that you will stay by my side and see the world with me? That's all I want... With the occasional kiss and maybe playing whatever new games come out next year." I smiled and nodded. "I promise. 2017 will be the best year. For the both of us, Kenny. I know you have my back and I have your back." The clock struck midnight and our lips pressed together as we sealed our whispered promises with a tender kiss to start the new year off just right.


	23. WrestleKingdom 11 Aftermath

After enjoying New Years in America, it was finally time to head to Japan for one of the biggest shows of the year for New Japan. We traveled safely to Japan and the guys hit the ground running. Kenny spent most of his time working out and working on some top secret entrance, not letting any of us in on the big deal. I spent my days helping them train while also knocking off the ring rust. My manager was blowing up my phone with offers coming in left and right with an occasional phone call from Hunter or Stephanie attempting to bring me back, but I was firm with my decision on leaving until I can prove my worth. I focused only on the guys and helping them with anything they needed, from training and stretching to helping them with promotional work and signings. Kenny would usually leave early in the mornings and return late in the evenings, but he always made time for us. I was worried at first, but he always reassured me that he was okay and that this was his usual routine except he'd usually stay out late to get some extra training since he was single. Now with me, he gets to enjoy some fun time instead of training and working day in and day out.

The night before WrestleKingdom was upon us and Kenny and the guys decided that we should all go out for dinner. I was standing in the mirror, putting the final touches to my hair when a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and soft lips pressed against my neck. "Kenny. We have to get going," I giggled as he sighed, patting my hips. "I know, but before that, I want to talk to you about something," he said, turning me so I was facing him. "What is it? Nervous about tomorrow?" He simply shrugged as he kissed my forehead. "No matter what happens, win or lose, you'll love me no matter what, right?" I smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek. "Always because in my eyes, you will always be a champion, with or without a belt." He smiled as he grabbed my hands, pulling them up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Good. Now, after tomorrow, I'm taking some time off to celebrate beating Okada. I'm going home and I would like you to come with me. Meet my parents. Go to my place. Just us. Well, we can bring King with us. I have a large yard that he can run and roll around in the grass while we enjoy each other's company. So what do you say?" I looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was completely serious. Since I won't be wrestling just yet, I still had time that I could spend with the man that I truly love. "Okay. Let's do it," I smiled with a nod. He cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss before picking me up and hugged me. I giggled as he spun us around and sat on the edge of the bed with me in his lap. "Good. I don't have to bribe you with sweets then. I was prepared." "You could still give me sweets, you know." He chuckled and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'll make sure to give you some." We kissed once more before his phone rung in his pocket. "Can I have some alone time with you without being interrupted," he mumbled as he pulled out his phone. "You'll have plenty of time after all this," I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and answered his phone. "Yeah, Matt? No, I didn't forget about dinner. No, I'm not fooling around!" I slid out of his lap, turning my back to him as I giggled to myself. I stood in front of the mirror once more and touched up my makeup and straightened out my outfit. "Okay, Matt. We're on our way," Kenny said and hung up, "thanks for helping me out." "You're welcome, baby!" I smiled at him as he shook his head in disbelief. "Let's just go before my other dad apparently gets pissed." I grabbed my bag and a jacket before walking out of our room with him behind me. We went downstairs to the lobby and walked outside. "I'll get us a car." I nodded and stayed in place while he went to get a ride for us. While I waited, a few fans walked up to me and asked for a few pictures. I smiled and nodded as I posed with them and then signed a few items before they left. "Our ride is here," Kenny smiled, waving at me. I walked over and let him help me into the backseat before he got in next to me. "You really love your fans, don't you," he asked as the car pulled off the curb. "Always. I do it for them so I always want to show how much I appreciate them." He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. "Another quality of yours that I love so much." "Thanks, Kenny. I know that you're the same way with your fans. Guess I wanted to have the same mentality as others, well, most anyways, when it comes to interacting with fans." "Well, I'm glad that you take time out for the fans. That's what most wrestlers need to understand. We're doing this to entertain the fans because without the fans, there's no us. There's no New Japan or WWE or Impact Wrestling, whatever. The fans help support us and this business. The least we could do is take pictures and sign a few merch." I nodded as we continued to chat until we reached the restaurant.

Kenny helped me out of the car and put his arm around my waist as we walked to the entrance. "Your dad is going to be so mad at you for making us late," I teased him. "I'll just blame you and say that you couldn't decide on what to wear." I hit his arm, making him chuckle as we reached the entrance where Adam was standing, seemingly waiting. "Hey, Adam. Why are you standing out here," I asked as we walked up to him. "Hey, guys. Um... can I talk to you two about something? It's important." I nodded and looked up at Kenny, who slowly gave a nod. "Thanks. Kenny, listen. I really love being in Bullet Club and doing this Being The Elite videos with you guys, but..." he stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm ready to make the jump." I raised an eyebrow as he looked over to me. "I want to go to NXT. I'm ready to make that change and since NXT is so hot right now, it's perfect. My contract is expiring soon and I want to continue my career there." I looked over at Kenny who seemed like he was processing everything. "So you're going to leave all of us for them," he finally asked. "We'll still be friends, but yes. I would like to see what I can do over there." Kenny nodded, rubbing his chin. "You will always have a place with us, no matter what. Whatever rivalry and drama we had between us, that's a thing in the past. We're over that. I wish you nothing but the best. We... won't be watching and cheering you on or anything, because you know, we don't watch that," he smirked. Adam chuckled. "Right. Keep kicking ass and making Bullet Club remain the top faction in the world. I'll make sure to keep representing Bullet Club over there." Adam turned to me. "Think you can put me in contact with Paul and see if we can work something out?" "Sure, Adam. I know that you'll love it in NXT. Just don't get too cocky over there. Half the roster will beat you down." He rolled his eyes. "I can take them. Besides as long as I get there when Nakamura and Samoa Joe leaves, I'll be fine." I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, Adam. If you say so. Just don't come crying to me when someone like Aleister Black kicks your temple in." He pulled me into a hug, laughing when I hit his chest. "You're the best, Ash. And Kenny, seriously, thanks for everything." He extended a hand out to Kenny who gripped it and gave it a firm shake. "No problem. Just know that we may not be in the same company, but if you ever need anything, I'm a phone call, text, or dm away." Adam nodded as they released hands. "Well, now how do I tell the others?" "Just be open and honest like you were with us. They'll understand. Besides, maybe in the future, all of us will reunite in WWE and take over that company together." "If you do that, I so call being your second in command," I teased. "Hey, wait. I'm the second in command here," Adam frowned. "Not for long," I stuck out my tongue. "Alright, you two. Let's get inside before Matt loses his mind." Kenny pat Adam on the shoulder and opened the door, pushing Adam in who was trying to think of a rebuttal.

"It's about time you showed up," Nick yelled when we walked up to the table. "Cody!" I walked over and hugged my friend, Cody Rhodes, who was sitting beside Nick. "Hey, wildcat. I see you also got tired of being held down by WWE," he chuckled, patting my arms. "I wouldn't say that they held me down, per say," I said as Kenny pulled out my chair for me. "They kinda were," Matt said and Nick nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes as I sat down and Kenny sat next to me. "Anyways, where's my Brandi? She didn't want to hang out?" "No. She's busy with other shows to hang out this time but you'll see her soon if the rumors of you wrestling for Impact are true." I shrugged with a smile, not wanting to say anything until everything was set in stone. "I'm not going to just sign full time with anyone. I want to explore and travel the world, wrestling everywhere, you know?" "That's good. Maybe you and Brandi can lock up in the ring sometimes. Maybe show her some tricks that you keep under your sleeve," Cody smirked. "We'll see what I can do. Although you probably don't want her to do too much craziness that I'm usually doing." "Yeah...let's not teach her those moves." "No fun person," I mumbled as two waiters came over and began placing food and drinks onto the table. "We went ahead and ordered for everyone since we usually do this," Nick shrugged. I looked around and scoffed. "Why is everyone else eating good and I'm eating like a rabbit," I complained as a salad was placed in front of me. "Because Matt said that you're probably watching your looks since you're returning to the ring soon." My eyes widened as Kenny grabbed my arm in an attempt to keep me from reaching over to choke Matt. "No! It's because of all of that junk you've been shoveling down your throat and need your once a month diet food," Matt tried to clear up. "You both suck," I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I turned to Kenny and pout, "I don't need to watch my looks, do I?" "Uh huh," Adam chuckled, "You're so in trouble now." Kenny cleared his throat as he looked into my eyes. "Of course not. You're perfect the way you are." I looked down at his plate then back at him. "...Sure. We can split my food. I don't want to be in a food coma before the big match night anyways." I hugged his arm, smiling before sticking my tongue out at Matt. "Okay. Now that Ashley won't starve, I have something to say," Adam spoke, looking over at us. I gave him a nod and he took a deep breath. "I'm leaving once my contract ends and I'm going to go to NXT, with Ashley helping me make that transition." Matt and Nick looked shocked while Cody had a blank expression, focusing on eating. "W-wait. Are you serious right now," Matt asked. "Yeah, man. Don't joke around like this. We're a Dream Team. What about Being The Elite?" "Enough. It's his life. His career. His choice," Kenny surprisingly came at his defense, "I already gave him my blessing. I think as his friends, you should be happy that he wants to become a big star somewhere else. Look at AJ, Finn, Gallows and Anderson. They're doing great and they didn't go to NXT. Adam wants to go to NXT and become the great wrestler that we all know that he is. I think it's a great idea." Matt and Nick looked down at their laps. "Guys, you act like Adam is saying goodbye to us forever. Our paths will cross again. I mean, I was in WWE and kept running into you two clowns on the road," I teased. "Don't call us clowns," Matt muttered. "Yeah! We're spot monkeys! Get it right!" We burst out laughing at Nick, the tense atmosphere disappearing instantly. "Well," Matt said, turning to Adam, "we will cheer you on. You better win a damn title while you're over there." Adam chuckled and nodded. "I think I can do that much." "You better. I'm supposed to help you with everything. Don't make me look bad, Adam," I playfully threatened. "Yeah yeah yeah. No worries, Ash. I'm not going to mess this up." I smiled as we enjoyed our dinner, Cody and I telling Adam what to expect from WWE and shared some stories from our experience.

After dinner and saying our goodbyes, Kenny and I returned to the hotel. I got in the shower and processed everything that happened and thought about what's to come at WrestleKingdom. The day Kenny was hoping for, another chance to take the title from Okada. I hoped in all of my heart that he would win it. I sighed as I finished up and got out, wrapping a towel around me as I walked over to the sink and started to do my hair, braiding it while I became lost in thought. I placed my brush down, staring at the sink when arms wrapped around me. "If only I could enjoy my special kitten," he mumbled into my neck with a sigh. "No loving. Save your energy on your match, mister. You have plenty of time when you take your break," I giggled, turning around to face him. "Yeah...doesn't mean that I can't at least imagine it or get your kisses." I poked his forehead as he leaned in for a kiss. "Oh come on. No kiss either," he pout. I laughed and moved my hand before standing on my toes to kiss him. "I so spoil you," I mumbled against his lips. "I do the same with you so we're even as far as I'm concerned." "Uh huh. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for bed. So you shower and I'll get the bed nice and warm for you," I smiled, removing his arms from around me. "How are you going to warm things up," he asked raising an eyebrow. I smirked and removed the towel from my body and handed it to him before walking away. "I...I...I," he stuttered, staring at me. "Might want to take a cold shower," I teased as I retrieved some clothes from my bag and got dressed. As I got dressed, I heard the shower turn on and Kenny humming to himself. I chuckled and shook my head as I walked over and climbed into bed, sighing as tiredness consumed me. I rubbed my eye and rolled over to my side, getting nice and comfortable as the shower stopped and Kenny stepped out. I looked over and bit my lip at the sight of him. His body glistening from the water, his curly hair all over the place. He was just so perfect in my eyes and I was so glad to be his girlfriend. "You're drooling," he smirked, drying himself off. "I am not! Shut up!" He laughed as he shut off the light and stepped into the room, grabbing a pair of underwear and putting them on. "Aw...that's disappointing," I pout as he climbed into bed next to me. "Like you just told me, you will have to wait. I have to conserve my energy, remember?" He ran his thumb over my bottom lip before leaning down to kiss me. "Well, tomorrow needs to hurry up and end so we can leave and I can have you all to myself." "Mmm. I love how feisty you are, Kitten," he pulled me closer to him, "I can't wait for you to wear the gear I had made for you. I hope you'll like it." "Knowing that you had it specially designed for tomorrow and you planned it out, I know that it will be perfect. Thanks, Kenny." I smiled and kissed him once more before laying my head on his chest. "No matter what the outcome is tomorrow, I'm taking you away for some quality us time before you start wrestling and our schedules become hectic." I nodded as I closed my eyes, wrapped up in his warm embrace as the thoughts of what's to come filled my mind as I slept peacefully.

The day had finally arrived and there was much to prepare for. Kenny went off to get in the zone while I hung out with the others, giving last minute pep talk and helping them loosen up before we went to the arena. I looked around at the large arena that would soon be filled with fans. I have wrestled at WrestleMania multiple times, but never have I been in a venue this large before. I walked up and down the ramp, trying to picture one day being able to wrestle at a venue as large as this one day. I returned to the backstage area where I was met by Masa. "Hey, Masa. Ready for the show," I greeted him with a smile. "Yes! Uh Kenny needs to see you," he slowly spoke in English. "Okay. Thanks, Masa." I waved before going deeper into the backstage area, waving at some of the other wrestlers before reaching the Bullet Club locker room. "I hope everyone is somewhat decent," I knocked on the door. It opened and Matt was standing there. "Yeah. You done sightseeing? Kenny has your clothes and he wouldn't even let us see it." I nodded and stepped inside where the others were sitting around, still getting ready. Kenny was shirtless, wearing black pants. "I was told that you have my outfit that you wanted me to wear?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, but first," he stood up, looking around the room, "it's time to update the Bullet Club picture with two new faces joining us." I raised an eyebrow as Cody walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. "This is so cool. Let's do it," he said, pulling me out of the room before I could say anything. Everyone filed out and we walked to an empty space that could fit all of us. Masa was already there, camera in hand. Adam handed him his phone as well before everyone got in position, Cody pushing me towards Kenny. I sighed as Kenny kissed the side of my head before everyone posed and Masa snapped a few pictures. "Alright. Now, good luck to everyone in their respective matches. Let's go, Bullet Club." Everyone Too Sweet before disappearing to get ready for the show. "Now for you," Kenny smiled, grabbing my hand, "I can't wait to see you in the outfit." I smiled and walked with him back to the locker room. Everyone was gone so it was just the two of us. He grabbed a box and sat it down on the table. "Go ahead and open it." I opened it and pulled out a black leather jacket with Kenny's Bullet Club logo on the back. Underneath the jacket was black shredded tights with the logo on the knees in red and mesh underneath the shreds. A spiked black and red tube top, the spikes on the chest a dark red, was also inside. I stared in awe as I ran my fingers over the material. "Well? Did I get it right?" I turned to him and kissed him repeatedly. "I love it! Thank you, Kenny!" I smiled as he sighed then pointed behind him. "Well, go get dressed, missy. I want to see you in it before everyone else." I picked up my new clothes and went to the bathroom part of the locker room and got dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror, turning around so I could look at the outfit from different angles. "So cute!" I smiled and looked down at the jacket, rubbing the symbol on the back. "Kitten, what's taking so long? Need a hand with anything?" I giggled and gathered my clothes before walking out. I slowly walked over to him, turning around so he could look at his perfect outfit. "Wow. You look great, baby. Need one thing." I sat my clothes on top of his bag as he pulled out another box. "Kenny..." "You can spoil me in videogames later. Besides, and don't hit me, you could use some new ring boots." I stuck out my tongue and opened the box to see black and white boots with bullet club written in red on the sides. "Now I feel like I'm just advertising for Bullet Club," I teased and sat down, putting on the boots. "Well, you'll make a great model, that's for sure." He smile and kissed my cheek before getting dressed. I fixed my hair, keeping it simple before working on light makeup. I looked over at Kenny, cocking my head to the side as I looked at his gear. "Is that...?" "Yep. Terminator," he smiled, holding up his half mask. "Nice," I giggled while he began doing stretches and fished out a prop gun to complete his attire.

While we sat around, watching the show from the locker room, one by one, everyone started to return from their matches. Cody and Adam were able to successfully win their matches, Adam retaining his championship. Unfortunately, GOD and Young Bucks lost their matches, Matt and Nick losing their titles. "Well, guess I'll have to bring home the big one to match Adam," Kenny chuckled. "Yeah. Your move, pal," Adam chuckled, "by the way, you two look great. Like a unit. It's about time we got a mascot." I glared at him and was about to tell him off when there was a knock and someone spoke in Japanese, but clearly it was time for the main event. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on, pushing my hair out from inside it and straightened out my shirt. "Ready to get out of here, milady?" I smiled and nodded as he pulled me to my feet and we left the locker room. Kenny gripped my hand as we walked, our footsteps echoing in the hall, but the sounds of the crowd was clearly heard. "Are you nervous about walking out with me," he asked, looking over at me. "No. I think I'll be okay." He smiled. "Good. Don't be nervous. You'll walk me out. They'll introduce me. Okada comes out and does his over the top entrance. I'm going to hand you the gun and mask. We share a kiss and then you will walk back to the back and enjoy the match with the boys. Simple enough." I put on a brave face and smiled as we reached the ramp. Kenny put on his mask and took a deep breath as he began to pace while the intro began to play.

"Yo, Kenny!" We looked over and Matt and Nick walked up to us. They were no longer in their ring gear, changing to their regular Bullet Club clothes. "We will always have your back, man," Nick said, patting Kenny on the back. "Thanks, guys. With you three here, I feel like tonight will be the night." The intro ended and Kenny's music began to play. "Alright. Let's go." Kenny walked ahead and we followed behind him, me in front of Matt and Nick as we reached the ramp and walked out in front of the large crowd. There was a thunderous applause as Kenny looked over his shoulder and held out his hand which I happily accepted before we walked down the ramp, hand in hand. I kept calm and serious, putting on just a small smile and gave a little wave as we made our way down the ramp and to the ring. I remained outside with Matt and Nick as Kenny got introduced and he did his pose, fireworks filling the sky. He walked over to the corner where the Bucks and I were standing. Okada entrance played and the crowd cheered as he walked out to a shower of gold rainmaker money. I've seen cool entrances, but none was as cool as the entrances here in New Japan. Okada entered the ring and looked over towards me. I stood frozen until Kenny stood in the way, glaring at him. Okada smirked and went to a corner and waited for the announcer. Kenny turned and squatted down, pulling off his mask and handed it over to me. "Time for you to go enjoy the show with the others." I nodded as he handed me the prop gun. "Good luck, Kenny!" I bit my lip, blushing slightly. "I love you." He smiled and leaned over. I met him halfway and kissed him as the crowd cheered. "I love you too. Make room in your purse for that belt I'm bringing you." I giggled with an eye roll as I looked over at Matt and Nick. "Make sure he doesn't get too crazy." They gave me a thumbs up and that was when I took my leave and walked up the ramp as the bell rung and the match began. Although I wanted to be ringside for Kenny, I knew that I would just be in the way and he wouldn't be able to focus so I will proudly support him from the back. I quickly returned to the locker room where GOD, Cody, and Adam were sitting around the tv, watching the show. Adam motioned me to sit next to him so I could see the entire match. I sat next to him and put my hands together as I stared at the tv as Kenny and Okada locked up.

Almost an hour later, my heart sunk as I watched Okada pin Kenny to retain the title. Tama swore under his breath before walking out of the room. Adam patted me on the shoulder, pulling me out of my shocked state. "Maybe you should go to him. He's probably doing the post match interview but he and the Bucks will be walking this way. I'll get my stuff and me and the crew will head out." I nodded and stood up, calmly walking out of the room. Once the door closed behind me, I raced down the hall, looking around for Kenny. I slowed down when I saw Matt and Nick supporting him on either sides as they walked towards me. Matt saw me and whispered to Kenny who looked over at me. "I got it. I got it," he mumbled, removing his arms from around Nick and Matt and slowly walked over to me. He was red and sweaty with his hair a complete mess. He kept his head down and before he was standing in front of me, he moved aside and kept walking, grabbing my wrist before he completely walked passed me. Matt and Nick gave me a concerned look as Kenny pulled me along to the locker room. I couldn't say or think of anything that would cheer him up, so I just followed him into the locker room. He let go of my wrist and started removed his wrist tape and kicked off his boots. I gave him his space and began changing back into my street clothes when I heard the shower running. I turned back around and started gathering up his ring gear and packed them in a bag for him. I sat down and looked down at my phone, scrolling through Twitter and read a lot of the comments fans were making about the show. I liked some of the gifs and pictures of Kenny and the others, retweeting them as Kenny walked around me, putting on his clothes and gathered up his bags. He held out his hand and helped me up, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb as he stared into my eyes. I started to open my mouth, but he just shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. This Kenny wasn't the same laughing, joking Kenny. This was a new side of him. He seemed so lost and broken as we walked in silence, only the sound of the crowd and people around us filling the void. I stole glances of Kenny from beside me and there was no emotion on his face. My heart ached and all I wanted to do was comfort him, but I didn't know how to do that. We reached a van that was driven by Masa and got inside, returning to the hotel, silence still surrounding us.

We entered our room, Kenny tossing his bags on the floor and sat down on the bed. I gathered some clothes and walked into the bathroom, showering and changing into my pajamas before walking out. "Aren't you going to say how much I failed you," Kenny mumbled, not looking up at me. I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out which made him finally look at me. "Fail me? Are you kidding me? That was the best match I have ever seen! It's not about winning the title that I cared about. I'm just glad that you didn't break anything or seriously injured yourself. I will admit you gave me some scares but I'll beat you in Street fighter as revenge. Baby, that was an incredible match! I wish I could've been ring side but being in the back was good enough. I'm jealous that Matt and Nick got to be out there. You did great, baby. I'm so proud of you." He blinked a few times as he stared at me. Finally after a few moments, he stood up. "Did you just say that you're going to beat me in Street Fighter?" I smirked and put my hands on my hips. "That's right, Omega. I'm beating you in Street Fighter." He flashed a smile, the first since the match ended. "Oh, Ms. Kay. I hate to break it to you, but you will never beat me." "Wanna bet?" He walked up to me and kissed my lips. "No bets. Not until you're good at the game. But thank you for cheering me up. I'm so glad that I have you by my side. I probably would've been sulking all day tomorrow if you weren't around." He picked me up and dropped me down onto the bed. "Any time, Kenny. That's what I'm here for," I giggled as he stripped off his clothes, putting on some shorts before climbing into bed. "Well, while we disappear for a while, I'm going to need a lot more cheering up. Think you can help?" I cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "I can definitely help with that. I'll cheer you up the best way I can. I promise." He smiled and we shared another kiss, sealing that promise before cuddling together and falling asleep, back in our state of happiness that we were in before.


End file.
